El Campamento!
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Detras de las camaras de "un gran programa de televisión" Cuando los chicos se van de campamento... ¿que ocurrira? Descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

María: HOLA A TODOS, a petición de varios reviews he decidido hacer este fic!

Andreína: sí, también estoy yo… ¿es que les caigo tan mal como para hacer que mi hermana haga otro fic?

María: ESO PARECE! sin más el dislaimer…

Andreína: -leyendo un papelito- a mi hermana no le perecen los personajes de Inazuma… hace esto sin fines de lucro, tener reviews que le hacen mucha ilusión –deja de leer- y también para fastidiar(me)

María: y ahora lo que esta ocurriendo en el campamento del Raimon!...

* * *

><p><strong>-en la cabaña n° 2-<strong>

**Pov Endo**

Era una noche tranquila y normal, o eso me parece, creo que todo va bien, solo hay una única cosa que me perturba (**N/A: **a mi me "perturba" que sepa que significa perturba) que no se como he llegado a tal punto de desesperación. TENGO UNA SEMANA SIN JUGAR NI ENTRENAR FUTBOL! (**N/A:** al fin y al cabo sigue siendo Endo)

**Fin del Pov Endo**

Aki: que estas haciendo Endo?

Endo: -dando vueltas en el piso- NADA!... –con histeria en la voz-

Kannon: -que había ido a ver porque no salian del cuarto - pues quien lo diría…

Endo: déjenme tranquilo! por favor quiero jugar futbol!

Aki: pues tú quedate aquí lamentándote… yo me voy a comer con Kannon que para que crezca sano y fuerte debe comer mucho (**N/A:** abuela mode-on XD)

Endo: no tranquilos ya me he recuperado…

**-en la cabaña n° 1-**

Goenji: que vamos a llegar tarde a la cena!

Masato: ya lo se abuelo pero es que…¡¿Cuánto tiempo tiene la abuela en el baño?

Goenji: oh pequeño goenji… esto a penas a empezado… lo se, tengo una hermana…

Natsumi: Ya voy a salir!

Goenji: ya era hora! que tengo que entrar al baño!

Masato: han tenido en cuenta que es la cena de un campamento? NI QUE FUERA LA CENA DE NAVIDAD O DE AÑO NUEVO!

**-cabaña 3-**

Ichinose: vamos Rika…

Rika: es que no creo que este lista…

Ichinose: estas perfecta mi amor -le besa-

Dilan: SALGAN YA QUE QUIERO COMER!

Domon: Nota mental: algunas personas se ponen muy nerviosas cuando tienen tiempo sin comer…

Mark: que haces Domon?

Domon: nada…

Dilan y Mark: ^^U

Ichinose: vamos chicos!

Rika: que vamos a llegar tarde a la cena…

Dilan, Mark y Domon: si, ustedes fueron quienes tardaron!

Ichinose: me están criticando?

Dilan, Mark y Domon: No señor!

Mark: pero si yo era el capitán…

**-cabaña 4-**

Sain: vamos Desta…

Desta: soy un demonio yo SIEMPRE llego tarde!

Sain: pero yo soy un Ángel! y yo no llego tarde nunca

(**N/A**: Angel o Demonio ¿Quién ganará?)

Sain: VAMOS YA!

Desta: de acuerdo –cabizbajo- (**N/A:** siempre ganan los buenos, pero en este caso gano el frío)

**-cabaña 5-**

**Pov Midorikawa**

En la vida de un hombre tan maduro como yo (**N/A:** sobre todo tú) siempre llega un momento en el ocurre esto… ¡pero esto ya es demasiado!

**Fin del pov Midorikawa**

Midorikawa: -con cara molesta- ULVIDA SAL DE TU CUARTO AHORA MISMO!

Ulvida:-con cara aún más molesta- Y QUIEN ME LO DICE!

Midokawa: -intimidado- pues… emm HIROTO… si, hiroto –escondido detrás de Kazemaru-

Hiroto: cobarde… Ulvida, esto… creo que deveriamos ir a comer…

Ulvida: a sí que nos están esperando! vamos Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Hiroto!

Kazemaru: la única forma de hablar con una chica es eduadamente…

Midorikawa: lo se –todavía escondido y rezando por su integridad física-

**-cabaña 6-**

Nagumo: vamos Suzuno que estamos llegando tarde…

Suzuno: necesito un helado…

Nagumo: y yo… pero tienes que ser fuerte…

**-cabaña 7-**

Fudo: repítanme, porque debo ir de etiqueta a una cena…?

Kido: porque es la cena de inauguración de campamento…

Sukuma: además, nos prometieron que íbamos a ver una película… espero que sea una de pinguinos!

Fudo y Kido: sí! esas películas molan!

Genda: pues yo prefiero la del rey león…

(Empieza la guerra de películas)

Haruna: chicos no se peleen!-

Tachi: si, es que no se pueden comportar?

Fudo, Sakuma y Genda: -babeando todo el suelo por el vestuario de Haruna- Ha-ha- haruna?

Kido: HARUNA! Ponte otro vestido!

Haruna: ya hermano! que puedo usar este vestido cuando me apetezca!

Tachi: chicos, ya esta que tenemos que irnos… ^^U

**-cabaña 8-**

Fuyuka: Edgard de verdad que no quieres ir?

Edgard: no, fuyuka que de la paliza que me dio Ichinose no me puedo levantar de la cama aún…

Fuyuka: pero Edgard que este es el tipo de festividades que te gustan a ti… ¿no querría que te llevara en silla de ruedas?

Edgard: no, fuyuka que ir en silla de ruedas en una selva no es que sea muy bueno…

Shiro: pues tranquilo Edgard nosotros te traeremos algo…

Atsuya: sí es que no se acaba antes…

Shiro: ATSUYA! Se más educado!

-**cabaña 9** (**N/A:** DEMASIADAS CABAÑAS!)-

Tsunami: vamos touko!

Touko: tsunami estoy aquí…

Tsunami: oh touko, es que como siempre he visto en las películas que las chicas siempre se tardan en arreglarse… pues yo pensaba…

Touko: esto… Tsunami… puedo decirte una cosa?

Tsunami: claro mi vida que quieres?

Touko: porque estas vestido así?

Tsunami: es que nos dijeron que debíamos ir de etiqueta… entonces estoy vestido de etiqueta! :-)

Touko: no se referían a etiqueta gigante… se referían a ir elegante… ^^U

Tsunami: eso explica porque se rio de mi Tachimukai cuando me vio así vestid en la tienda… Por suerte el me compro otro traje… -se lo pone- ya vámonos

Touko: no deveriamos esperar a Kurimatsu, Kabeya y Kogure?

Tsunami: ellos ya se fueron tenían que ir cocinando la cena…

Touko: *****que raro que quiera ir a cenar normalmente me hubiera dicho que quería quedarse en la cabaña ya que estaba sola*****

**-En la cocina-**

Kurimatsu: Kogure! en la mesa 3 piden carne a la plancha!

Kabeyama: En la masa 2 estan pidiendo espagueti

Kogure: QUE ESTO NO ES UN RESTAURANTE!

**-en las mesas-**

Sain: Afrodit, tenemos que hablar sobre las habitaciones, ¿Por qué me han puesto en la misma habitación de Desta?

Afrodit: yo no soy quien decide todo esto…

Desta: pero si eres el gran dios Afrodit

Afrodit: si, lo se, todavía estoy haciendo los tramites para cambiarme el nombre a Apolo…

Sain y Desta: o que gracioso jajajaja

-XD-XD-XD-

Endo: y Goenji como te iba diciendo la técnica del God Catch esta bien pero creo que podría mejorar…

Goenji: si, y creo que el próximo partido que tengamos es dentro de 2 meses. No crees que podríamos hablar esto ¡¿en 1 o 2 meses?

Endo: no me trates así que no he hecho nada malo…

Goenji: es que quiero disfrutar de la compañía de mi nieto y mi novia…

Natsumi: oh que adorable mi shuyisito…-dandole un besito-

Masato y Kannon: eww

Aki: Endo, que vas a pedir?

Endo: pues yo quiero… RAMEN!

Aki: vale, y yo, mmm…pues…quiero un poco de ensalada. Kannon que quieres tu?

Kannon: RAMEN! como mi abuelo!

Natsumi y Goenji: todos son igualitos…

Natsumi: yo spagettti

Goenji: yo pollo.

Natsumi: que quieres tu Masato?

Masato: yo quiero… ¡ACHUS!

Goenji: VES TE DIJE QUE TE ENFERMARIaS!

Endo: mira esta llegando Tsunami y Touko con Rika e Ichinose y los demás, HOLA CHICOS!

Tsunami: Hola, no creen que esto esta muy tranquilo?

Endo: si, es que aún no han llegado las presentadoras…

Ichinose: es que cuando lleguen esto será un desastre…

Todos los presentes: Definitivamente que sí

Tachimukai: hola chicos!

Goenji: hola tachimukai, haruna. ¿Donde están los demás?

Kido: -con un aura negra- aquí estamos…

Tsunami: que les pasa?

Fudo: -también con un aura negra-esos dos no han parado de besarse y acaramelarse, desde que salimos…

Sakuma: -con un aura negra- eso nos recuerda que estamos sin pareja…

María: -aparece de repente con un cartelito- ¡¿quien quiere un novio del instituto imperial?

Todos: ya llego la loca…

María: a quien llaman loca?

Andreína: -en el escenario- hola a todos los aquí presentes…

María: o ya debo ir al escenario!

Andreína: como ya sabrán todos este es un campamento…

Todos: no… de verdad?

María: sip, no se habían enterado?

Todos: -.-U

Andreína: PUES ENTONCES QUE HACEN TODOS AQUÍ DEBERÍAN ESTAR ASIENDO COSAS DE CAMPAMENTOS!

María: como cantar al frente de la fogata, comer malvaviscos *¬*, yo que se!

Andreína: volviendo al punto… ustedes creen de verdad que el campamento es un solo día, ¿verdad?

Todos: pues sí, claro…

María: Pues no! es todo el verano y más de el!

Todos: a bueno… ¡QUE!

María: -divirtiéndose de lo lindo- SI! es toooodo el verano, Nos vamos a divertir todos juntos!

Andreína: eso me recuerda que la única forma de escapar esta a punto de llegar…

-En un avión-

Ángelo: Fidio crees que nos vamos a divertir en el campamento?

Fidio: yo creo que sí

Ángelo: sí, además después de lo del secuestro han sido muy buenas con nosotros…

-en el campamento-

Endo: -alzando las manos- ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

Aki: NO NOS DEJEN EN ESTE LUGAR!

-En el avión-

Ángelo: mira nos están saludando, HOLA!

Fidio: -cogiendo un paracaídas- ya es hora de saltar

Ángelo: BOLA VA!

Fidio: GERONIMO!

Endo: no! se ha ido el avión!

María: bien! nos divertiremos todos juntos!

Todos: estas drogada o que?

María: nop, es que por las noches estoy un poquitiiiin loca :-)

Fidio: Hola! amigos!

Endo: -mirándole mal- eres… hombre… muerto…-salta encima de Fidio-

María: -separándoles- deja ya de pegarle mira esto como una oportunidad abuelo e hijo

Andreína: A DORMIR TODOS QUE MAÑANA SERA UN DÍA MUY DURO!

Todos: -deprimidos- si…

María: nos vemos mañana –despidiéndose de todos-

Todos: y el siguiente… y el siguiente… y el siguiente al siguiente…

**-intentando animar a los chicos-**

**- cabaña 7-**

Haruna: que tampoco es tan malo…

Tachimukai: no… Haruna, que va… CLARO QUE ES MALO!

Haruna: como que no quieres hacerme caso?

Tachimakai: exacto Haruna te equivocas ellas son muy malas!

Haruna: estamos hablando de las mismas personas que hicieron que nos juntaramos…

Tachimukai: es que… haruna, yo… pues…

Haruna: ya no eres el hombre con el que estoy de novia…

Tachimukai: no, por favor no cortes conmigo

**(detrás de la puerta de la habitación)**

Kidou: -con una súper-arma espía, un vaso- sí, corten, corten

Fudo: que esta pasando? déjenme oir!

Sakuma: de eso ni hablar los pingüinos primero!

Genda: ni lo sueñes, los leones primero que por algo somos los reyes de la selva!

Kidou: no, ella es mi hermana por lo que me corresponde oir a mi toda la conversación!

Sakuma, Genda y Fudo: NI EN TUS SUEÑOS! Dame ese vaso!

**(Otra vez con haruna y tachimukai)**

Haruna: vas a…

Tachimukai: -de rodillas- no, no lo hagas sere bueno!

Haruna: vas a irte a dormir en el sofá!

Tachimukai: porque?

Haruna: por hablar mal de mis amigas! FUERA!

**(Detrás de la puerta de la habitación)**

Fudo: tiene carácter, ME GUSTA!

Kidou: no hables asi de mi hermana!

Genda y sakuma: ¿Qué paso, que paso?

Fudo y Kidou: búsquense su propio vaso!

Tachimukai: -con unas almoadas y unas sabanas- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Genda y Sakuma: nada, nada…

Fudou:-con una sonrisa en el rostro- que ha pasado os habéis peleado?

Tachimukai: a ti que te importa!

Kidou: a el no, PERO A MI SI!

**-cabaña 2-**

Aki: Endo, no te pases que no son tan malas personas…

Endo: si tú lo dices… -carga a Aki-

Aki: que haces?

Endo: aprovechar los días de campamento sin padres…

Aki: donde esta kannon?

Endo: lo acabo de llevar a dormir…

**-cabaña 3-**

Natsumi: shuyi, que ellas lograron que nosotros estuviéramos juntos

Goenji: también se la pasan publicando cada uno de los romances…

Natsumi: SHUYA GOENJI! No digas esas cosas de las demás personas!

Goenji: vale…-empieza a besar a Natsumi apasionadamente-

**-cabaña 9-**

Touko: Tsunami, te regalaron una tabla de surf

Tsunami: ESTAMOS EN UNA SELVA! AQUÍ NO HAY MAR!

Touko: JOUSUKE TSUNAMI!

Tsunami: ya, ya estoy agradecido, por la tabla de surf, que es una de las mejores, ¿pero no podíamos, no se, acampar en una isla, o en una playa?

**-cabaña 3-**

Rika: -.- no puedo creer que esto haya pasado…

Ichinose: tranquila cariño que es solo1 mes…

Rika: si, 1 mes sin mis audífonos, sin publicar en mi Facebook, sin tener revistas, sin enviar mensajes, sin llamar a las amigas, ¡AHHHHH!

Mark: pobre Ichinose…

Domon: si, apenas esta pasando por los 15 años, acaba de comenzar…

Dilan, Mark y Domon: LOS PROBLEMAS DE PAREJA!

**-En una habitación con muchos televisores-**

Andreína: estas segura que no se enteraran de que los estamos gravando?

María: Claro! además ¿Cómo se van a enterar?

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews!<strong> **y tambien dejenme ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aki: Hola a todos… si se preguntan que hago yo haciendo la presentación pues es que las presentadoras siguen en la huelga de Helado…

Natsumi: sin más que decirles el único y maravilloso DISCLAIMER!

Haruna: a María no le pertenecen los personajes de Inazuma eleven si le perteneciera Endo no sería fanático del Futbol y estaría más tiempo con Aki

Aki: que gran verdad…

* * *

><p>Natsumi: YYY..CORTEN!<p>

Aki: uf que agotador es ser presentadora…

Haruna: oigan donde esta mi hermano?

Todos: KIDO!

-van corriendo hasta una de la cabaña donde se encuentran las Fansgirls-

Endo: KIDO! kido, háblame estas bien?

Kido: sí… cof, cof… don…donde están las presentadoras?

Goenji: María, Andreína, Mido, Suzuno y mi nieto que si sigue así se quedara sin helado…

Fubuki: …están en huelga

Endo: aprovechando esta oportunidad… quieren jugar fútbol?

Todos: ¬¬

Endo: QUE? esta es una oportunidad que no aparece todos los días…

Todos: Aki…

Aki: Endo: porque no vamos con Kannon… quizás el quiera aprender alguna super-tecnica.

Endo: SI! Por algo es mi nieto!

Todos: gracias Aki…

Aki: -empujando a Endo- no hay de que!

Haruna: oye… Tachi… que tal si nos vamos a la cabaña?

Tachimukai: v-va-vale

Fudo: PERO QUE POCA SANGRE!

Haruna: SIGUE ASÍ Y NUNCA SALDRE CONTIGO FUDO!

Fudo: pero que agresividad… ME GUSTA!

Kido: …

Natsumi: esto… Shuyisito –le acaricia el pelo y se pone a hablar cariñosamente- no deberíamos buscar a nuestro nietecito?

Goenji: … ese niño ya no es mi nieto…

Natsumi: Shuya Goenji! Aun así sigue siendo nuestro nieto!

Goenji: vaaale…

-salen fuera y encuentran a los protestantes con muchos carteles alrededor que dicen: "libertad a los helados secuestrados" o "queremos helado, pero **YA**" incluso "PIEDAD"-

Goenji: *como hicieron esos carteles sin ni siquiera pararse de allí?*

María: muy fácil Goenji… ser la escritora tiene sus ventajas

Goenji: y tu como sabes que estoy pensando?

María: -se encoge de hombros- como te dije… ser la escritora tiene sus ventajas

Natsumi: entonces tu eres la creadora?

María: nop, el creador es Dios, el creo a los fundadores de Level 5 y a mi… luego Level 5 les creo a ustedes y yo se los secuestre :)

Goenji y Natsumi: y si eres la escritora ¿Por qué no haces que aparesca un camión de helado para así no preocuparnos que nuestro nieto no pase la noche fuera?

Andreína: porque eso sería muy sencillo…

los protestantes: SI!

María: debemos luchar por nuestros derechos!

los protestantes: SI!

Andreína: aunque estemos en medio de la selva y nadie nos vea!

los protestantes: SI!... mmm ¿Qué?

María: recuerden que soy la escritora…

los protestantes: SI!

Goenji y Natsumi: nosotros nos vamos a dormir…

María: recuerden que Masato no estará en la cabaña~

Goenji y Natsumi: NOS VAMOS A DORMIR! –Como locos desesperados-

**-._.-¨-._.-¨-._.-¨-En la mañana siguiente-._.-¨-._.-¨-._.-¨-._.-¨-._.-¨-._.-¨-._.-¨-._**

Endo: Y TODO ESTE HELADO!

Mido: es que tenemos un gran espíritu de lucha

Suzuno: además teníamos a la escritora de nuestra parte…

María: es que no tienen derecho a dejarnos sin helado! Ò.Ó

Andreína: llama a María porque ella lucha por ti!

Masato: han visto a mis abuelos?

-en la cabaña 1-

Natsumi: umm shuyi…

Goenji: umm Natsumisitita…

Natsumi: que hora es?

Goenji: las… ¡12!

Natsumi: ¡¿Qué?

Goenji: tenemos que arreglarnos antes de que sospechen que hicimos anoche!

-fuera-

María: nop…

Aki: no creen que es muy raro que tarden tanto?

Goenji y Natsumi: -llegan desaliñados- HOLA A TODOS!

Haruna: como estuvo la noche? –con tono pícaro-

NAtsumi: no…no se de que me hablas…

Tachi: -llega y besa a Haruna-

Kido: TACHIMUKAI!

Tachi: que? es mi novia…

Fudou: -susurrando- no durante mucho tiempo…

Haruna: que has dicho?

Fudou: que espero que les valla muy bien juntos!

Haruna: oh gracias Fudo! que comprensivo, saldría contigo si no estuviera locamente enamorada de Tachi…

Fudo: ¬¬#

Aki: tengo tiempo sin ver a Fuyuka…

María: ah la mosquita muerta? esta de vacaciones en un lugar muy, muy lejano –sonrisa siniestra-

-en un laguito de por allí-

Fuyuka: -rodeada de cocodrilos- AYUDA! HELP! HILFE!...

-desde el campamento-

María: DEJA YA DE USAR EL TRADUCTOR DE GOOGLE!

Andreína: oh traductor Google te profanan… pobre…

Sakuma: Oh no!

María: que?

Sakuma: m…mi… MI PINGÜINO!

María y Andreína: -ven el pingüino- OH NO!

Andreína: -coje un móvil-112

Endo: que pasa?

María: tranquilo pingüinito no pasara nada… tu tranquilo…

Sakuma: Inspira… Expira… Inspira…

Kido: que pasa?

Ambulancia: si que es lo que a pasado?

Todos: PERO QUE, QUE PASA!

Andreína: -hablando por el móvil-que a un pingüino se le a clavado una astilla SABE LO QUE ES ESO?

Ambulancia: tranquilos vamos enseguida!

Todos: … -.-

-después de que la ambulancia se llevara al pingüino-

Sakuma, María y Andreína: pobre pingüino… -despidiendo la ambulancia con un pañuelito-

Andreína: ¿Qué es eso?

María: es un PIKACHU! –va corriendo a donde esta el pikachu y lo coge-

Endo: oh que bonito! puedo cogerlo? –lo coge-

Pikachu: Pika… Pika… CHUUUU!

Endo: AHHHH -electrocutándose-

Kannon: porque el abuelo esta rostizado? (XD)

Aki: por nada…

Masato: abuelo… quiero helado… abuela… quiero helado…

Goenji y Natsumi: ¡no nos digas abuelos que no somos tan viejos!…

Masato: …aun

Goenji y Natsumi: ¬¬#

Tsunami: oh mar cuanto te extraño, tu sabes como hacerme feliz-ve a touko y añade- al igual que Touko…

Touko: oh mi Tsunamisito…

María: -le llaman por móvil- Si… aja… claro ya voy para alla… Mido, Ángelo nuestro plan a sido un éxito!

Ángelo: se a volteado el camión de chocolate?

María: efectivamente mi querido Ange

Mido: en ese caso, prosigamos con la siguiente fase del plan…

Los tres: A ROBAR EL CHOCOLATE!

Andreína: a mi me gusta el chocolate pero no como para ir a robarlo… LES ACOMPAÑO!

Todos: ¬¬U

* * *

><p>María: y aquí terminamos… dejen reviews e ideas que en estos momentos no tenia muchas… y si no me dejan 4 reviews… HUELGA DE REVIEWS! en que consiste? en que no publico hasta que me dejen 4 reviews… DE DISTINTA PERSONAS Y CON IDEAS! XD<p>

Andreína: SAYONARA!


	3. Chapter 3

María: Hoy estoy sola T.T mi hermana se fue a Madrid como ya sabrán… así que mientras las presentadoras serán: Aki, Natsumi y Haruna

Aki: Hola!

Natsumi: Hola!

María: ¿Dónde esta Haruna?

Aki: deprimida…

María: todavía?

Las tres: hoy veremos porque…

María: esta bien el disclaimer… Natsumi

Natsumi: **"Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a la escritora, si le perteneciera Kido ya estaría internado en el hospital por tantos infartos que le hubieran dado de ver a su hermana saliendo con los chicos"**

* * *

><p><strong>-por la noche-<strong>

Endo: Aki vamos a dormir…

Aki: no puedo… tengo una piyamada con las chicas para…

Natsumi: no puedes decir más nos vamos!

Goenji: tu también?

Natsumi: si… lo siento shuyi

Goenji: tranquila,… voy a estar solo… en una cama tan grande… y sin ninguna compañía en la cabaña salvo un niño que no para de comer helado…

Natsumi: Que te diviertas!

Goenji: ¬¬

Tsunami: creo que seremos la única pareja que dormirá en su cabaña los dos juntos…

Touko: de eso te quería hablar…

Tsunami: no, tu también no

Touko: lo siento

Chicas: pues no vamos, adiós duerman bien-le dan un beso a su respectiva pareja y se van-

Touko: por cierto Tsunami, no podrías compartir la habitación con Kido, Fudo, Sakuma, Genda y Tachimukai? es que la piyamada es en la casa de Haruna…

Tsunami: sin problemas! Nos divertiremos todos juntos!

Fudou, Tachi, Kidou, Sakuma y Genda: PERO PORQUE NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS EN LA CABAÑA!

María: FUERA! QUE NO QUEREMOS QUE NOS ESPIEN!

Kido: SI NO LES HUBIERAMOS ESPIADO!

María: SI YA, y yo me chupo el dedo…

**-dentro de la cabaña con Haruna-**

Haruna: -tirada en la cama y con la almohada en la cabeza- no se que hacer…

Natsumi: que te pasa Haruna?

Haruna: odio mi vida…

Aki: no digas eso Haru…

Haruna: es que no lo entienden?

María: -con una cámara- no, explica, explica!

Touko: María que haces con esa cámara? ^^U

María: alguna vez han grabado un partido de futbol para después ver sus errores?

Natsumi: si

María: pues es para que Haruna vea sus errores después…

Touko, Aki y Natsumi: ah

María: pues entonces que es lo que te pasa Haruna?

Haruna: es algo que no me había enterado hasta el día de hoy…

Touko: pero que cosa!

Haruna: pero es que soy una tonta…

María: ¡JO! Haruna que se nos aburren los fans! no he dicho nada :X

**-fuera de la cabaña-**

Tachi: chicos no creen que deberíamos irnos a las cabañas?

Tsunami: Tachi, pero que poco sentido de la aventura tienes!

Goenji: sabes que si Touko se enterase de esto te dejaría ¿no? o por lo menos estarían peleados durante uno o dos meses…

Tsunami: por eso no se va a enterar…

Endo: callen que están hablando!

**-dentro de la cabaña-**

Haruna: bueno, se acuerdan que Fudo me salvo ¿no?

María: como para no acordarme cuando saliste corriendo estaba muy preocupado por ti…

Haruna: eso complica más las cosas…

Natsumi: pero porque?

Haruna: ¡PORQUE CREO QUE ME GUSTA FUDOU!

**-fuera de la cabaña-**

-Haruna dice lo que siente por Fudo-

Tachi: ¡¿QUE?

Todos: schhh

Fudo: …

Kido: -se acerca a Fudo- mi hermana no dejaría a tachimukai por nada del mundo

**-dentro de la cabaña-**

Touko, María, Natsumi y Aki: ¡¿QUÉ?

Touko: lastima que no esta Rika…

María: mi hermana se olía lo que venia por eso voto por la Ichinose y Rika y propuso lo de Venecia… ES PERVERSA!

Natsumi y Aki: …

Haruna: -con la cabeza entre las rodillas-

María: -susurrando- esto se venderá por una pasta gansa :)

Natsumi: y… y…y desde cuando crees eso?

Haruna: desde que me salvo… la cercanía que tuve con el… creo… creo que sentí algo parecido a cuando comencé a salir con Tachi…

Aki: entonces que vas a hacer?

Haruna: no se…

Natsumi: pues mientras lo piensas, te voy a contar una historia… y esto no se lo cuenten a Goenji… bueno, se acuerdan de mi viaje al Congo?

Chicas: sip

Natsumi: pues Goenji no fue mi primer novio…

**-fuera de la cabaña-**

Goenji: ¡¿QUÉ? Quien fue? Quien fue que lo mato?

Rococo: -se esconde-

**-dentro de la cabaña-**

Chicas: ¿Qué?

Natsumi: pues estuve saliendo con Rococo… y creo que sigue enamorado de mi… no se… ha veces se pone un poco fastidioso… por las noches… una vez me llamo, para que volviéramos…

Chicas: O.O

Natsumi: pero yo sabia que Shuyi era mi verdadero amor…

**-fuera de la cabaña-**

Todos: Shuyi? JAJAJAJA!

Goenji: sigan burlándose y no volverán a ver la luz del sol

Todos: señor, si señor!

**-dentro de la cabaña-**

María: PORFIN! Yo sabía que habías salido con él, pero, es una historia muy bonita…

Aki: y pues yo también tuve una pareja antes de Endo… pero no se lo cuenten

**-fuera-**

Endo: LO MATO! ¡¿Quién FUE?

Todos: nota mental: nunca, nunca coquetees o e digas algo bonito a Aki, a menos que seas un suicida…

**-dentro-**

Chicas: vaaaaale

Aki: pues yo en Estados unidos Sali con Ichinose, el fue mi primer amor… y luego cuando "murió" salí con Domon… después de salir con Domon, salí con Mark y luego con Dylan, luego durante el FFI pues salí con…

María: Oye que saliste con todos los guapos… déjanos alguno!

**-fuera-**

Endo: -hablando con los mencionados- ¿Dónde quieren sus tumbas?

**-dentro-**

Chicas: XD

María: ¿qué? es verdad…

Haruna: pues eso de la infancia… pues… es otra cosa que me recuerda… ¿saben cual fue mi primer amor?

**-fuera-**

Kido: O.O que tenia amores en su infancia?

**-dentro-**

Chicas: no…

Haruna: Sakuma, una vez me regalo un pingüino y nos veíamos muchas veces en los partidos de mi hermano… pero el no se fijaba en mi… luego me fije en más personas y bueno allí estaba Genda… salimos por un tiempo, pero parecía que se fijaba más en otras chicas, así que lo dejamos… pero ha veces creo que ahora si que se fijan más en mi los chicos… no se porque…

María: -le pone una mano sobre los hombros- y que lo digas… tienes a Fudo, Sakuma, Genda, Kogure, Fubuky, Desta… ¿quieres que siga? detrás de ti…

**-fuera-**

Kido: los…ma…to

**-dentro-**

Haruna: pues, todos son bastante monos… ¡¿ME QUIERES HACER MÁS UN LIO?

Aki: Oh my God!

Touko: puedo contar yo mi historia!

Chicas: si…

Touko: pues a que no se esperan esto… ¿Cuál fue mi primer amor?

Chicas: ¿Endo?

**-fuera-**

Endo: ¿Por qué creen que yo?

Kazemaru: es que no te das cuenta de nada?

**-dentro-**

Touko: NO! fue Kido!

Chicas: QUE?

Haruna: MI HERMANO?

Touko: sip, ¿Por qué más me iba a sentar junto a el en el autobús?

**-fuera-**

Tsunami: !

**-dentro-**

María: ¿no habéis oído algo extraño?

Aki: abra sido el viento…

Natsumi: si, vamos a dormir…

**-fuera-**

Todos: uf

**_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._ por la mañana*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._**

Fudo: -colgando un letrero- Bar Fudo magnific!

María: Fudo, si tienes éxito en el bar te lo regalo

Fudo: claro que tendrá éxito… por la noche llegaron unos cuantos amargados y se echaron copita, tras copita…

Haruna: Ho…hola Fudo

Fudo: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso anoche Haruna?

Haruna: Na…nada

Fudo: me alegro!

Endo: Jo, esta isla es peor que la selva aquella, ahora tengo que ver a Fuyuka más veces de la normal…

Aki: oh mi pobre Endito…

María: si la culpa la tienes tu, que cogiste una especie protegida

Goenji: ¬¬

Natsumi: ¿Qué te pasa Shuyi?

Goenji: nada… que no pude dormir bien sin ti anoche, eso es todo…

Touko: Tsuna, como pasaste la noche sin mi?

Tsunami: muy bien entre todos hicimos una fiesta…

María: no debiste haber dicho eeeeeso…

Touko: ¿Qué lo pasaste bien sin mi?

María: te lo advertí…

Tsunami: no, no quería decir eso, si no que lo pase bien pero no tanto como si hubiera estado contigo mi amor :)

Touko: aaaaaaaaaaaah pues yo lo pase muy bien sin ti :)

María: ay Andreína, cuanto te extraño y esto es tooooooooooooda la semana… vuelve ya a canarias hermanita… y cuando vuelvas robaremos todo un camión de helado del que más te guste :)

**-en la cabaña de Kido-**

Kido: y cuando entren por esa puerta me vengare de que intenten ligarse a mi hermanita… MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

* * *

><p>María: gracias a todos por sus reviews, por favor dejen sus ideas y dejen reviews que mientras que ustedes se rien de mis historias yo me rio de los reviews que me enviais y me hacen una persona muy, muy, muy feliz. SAYONARA MATTA NE!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

María: HELLO! EVERYBODY! no soy buena en ingles pero esto por lo menos lo se decir XD

Natsumi: Hoy veremos la cita de Haruna y Fudou

Aki: por el premio del concurso

María: y cuando decimos "veremos" es en el sentido expreso de la palabra…

Natsumi: no… no los vamos a espiar que va… XD

María: simplemente vamos a enterarnos más para ahorrarle los detalles a Haruna, -.- como debe ser… -las tres asienten- somos muy buenas amigas y le ahorramos tiempo a Haruna… XD

Aki: sin más que contarles el disclaimer

Natsumi: **"Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a María pero los personajes si porque se los robó a Level 5"**

María: es la pura verdad :)

* * *

><p><strong>-en la cabaña de María-<strong>

Haruna: -saliendo de la cabaña de María- segura que me prestas tu vestido? –estaba vestida con un vestido violeta claro, con la falda pomposa, que llega hasta las rodillas con una cinta en la cadera, larga de color violeta oscuro.

María: CLARO! que preguntas haces claro que te lo dejo eres una de mis amigas! *ojala se quede con Fudo, así podre hacer mi sueño realidad de ver a Kido derrotado XD*

Natsumi: vamos Haruna que ya debe de estarte esperando Fudo en el restaurante!

Haruna: -nerviosa- y si se fue por haberme tardado tanto?

Aki: tu tranquila!

María: además las chicas siempre llegan tarde!

Natsumi: -viendo el reloj- PERO NO TAN TARDE!

Las gerentes: vamos!

María: -fuera y abriendo la puerta de una limosina- Come on!

Haruna: -montándose en la limo- o gracias –se despide-

María: Adiós Haruna!

Aki y Natsumi: ADIOS! –Se va Haruna-

María: ya podemos dejar de sonreír ya se ha ido –entredientes-

Aki: si…

María: vale, -silba-

Natsumi: y esta limosina?

María: es para que nos lleve al restaurante!

Aki: pero que ocurrencias las tuyas ^^U

María: venga, venga!

Natsumi: y si nos descubren?

María: ya veremos!

**-en el resturante-**

María: estamos listas?

Natsumi: mira ahí están los chicos

Aki: vamos a saludarlos!

María y Natsumi: shhh

Aki: perdón

María: vamos –van a donde están los chicos-

Aki: hola Endo

Natsumi: hola Goenji

María: ¿soy la única que se pregunta que hacen los chicos aquí?

Chicos: para lo mismo que ustedes

María: y que venimos a hacer nosotras?

Chicos: pues a espiar la cita

Natsumi y Aki: ¿Cómo lo… -María les tapa la boca-

María: nosotras no venimos a eso, nosotras hemos venido para… -se pone unas gafas-...enterarnos para ahorrarle los detalles a Haruna

Chicos y Chicas, excepto María: -con una gotita-

María: no me vean así!

Endo: QUE VA A COMENZAR LA CITA!

María: grítalo más alto que no te escucharon en China

Endo: lo siento

María: Oh my God

Aki: no que no te gustaba el inglés?

María: Sip, pero es que el inglés es fundamental para mi vida…

Chicos y chicas: …

**-Con Fudo y Haruna-**

Fudo: Haruna, has llegado! –Haruna se sienta y Fudo le arrima la silla-

Haruna: hola Fudo ^^

**-Chicos-**

Kido: ya es suficiente voy a interrumpirles!

Chicos: no Kido!

Chicas: -sin enterarse de nada de los de Kido y sin quitar los ojos de la cita- shhh

**-Con Fudo y Haruna- **

Fudo: te ves realmente hermosa esta noche ^^

Haruna: -sorprendida- Fudo, no conocía esta faceta tuya

Fudo: es que no soy yo cuando estoy rodeado de mucha gente

**-Chicos-**

Chicos: O.O

Chicas: -suspiran-

Chicos: ¬¬

**-Cita-**

Fudo: " No te dejes engañar por mí.  
>No permitas que te engañen mis apariencias.<br>Porque no son más que una máscara,  
>quizá mil máscaras que temo quitarme,<br>aunque ninguna me representa.  
>Doy la impresión de estar seguro,<br>de que todo va viento en popa,  
>tanto dentro como fuera,<br>de que soy la confianza personificada,  
>de que la calma es mi segunda naturaleza,<br>y de que controlo la situación

-**Espías XD**-

Chicas: -con corazoncitos en los ojos-

Kido: tengo que decir que si fuera una chica y estaría más que colado por Haruna

María: XD

Kido: ¿Por qué te ríes?

María: no por nada me acorde de una cosa *si supieras de que XD*

**-Cita-**

Haruna: que bonito ¿Qué vas a pedir?

Fudou: no se, ¿Qué quieres tu?

Haruna: pues una ensalada y pollo con la _crème fraîche__, _pero es muy caro, pediré otra cosa…

Fudo: tranquila, que esta noche pago yo, -habla con el mesero- traiga una ensalada y 2 pollos con la crème fraîche,

Haruna: oh Fudo, no creas que por esto empezaremos a salir

Fudo: No me importaría vagar un año entero por el desierto con tal de llegar a tu oasis

**-Espias-**

Chicas: -suspiran-

Chicos: ¿quien le habrá enseñado? –Miran a Fubuky-

Fubuky: no me miren que yo no le diría ningún consejo a Fudo…

María: si después de esto Haruna no sale con Fudo me lo quedo yo

Mido: Ò.Ó

**-Cita-**

Haruna: oh mira la comida

Fudo: oh si

**-Fin de la cita-**

María: vámonos antes de que nos descubran y lleguen a la cabaña

Haruna: quienes no nos pueden descubrir?

Endo: Fudo y Haruna

Fudo: y porque?

Endo: porque nos matarían –ve a Fudo y a Haruna- AHHH

Aki: oh chicos estábamos aquí en una cita en grupo que casualidad veros por aquí

María: -para la escena- eso es lo que debía haber pasado pero lo que realmente ocurrió fue…-vuelve la escena-

María: MANIOBRA DE ESCAPE N° 12!

-salen todos corriendo-

**-en un lugar muy, muy lejano- **

Goenji: ya no están detrás de nosotros!

Midorikawa: Nop, pero no debía haber ocurrido así, despidámonos los unos de los otros

María: y después yo soy la exagerada… PERO TRANQUILOS! en el restaurante antes de irnos deje unas cuantas cámaras para que no nos perdiéramos nada!

**-En el restaurante-**

Haruna: lo siento Fudo, debe de ser mi culpa

Fudo: no digas eso… no es tu culpa, volvamos a el campamento

**-Espías-**

Hiroto: no creen que deberíamos darles un poco de intimidad?

Todos: eso que es?

Hiroto: -.-U

Todos: que lastima que no podremos verlos en el campamento…

María: me creen tan estúpida como para no tener cámaras de emergencia?

**-En el campamento-**

Haruna: …mmm… bueno, me voy a la cabaña…

Fudo: cuida mi corazón lo he dejado contigo

**-Espias-**

María: KYAAAA! Que bonito!

Endo: porque bonito?

María: porque yo se de donde procede esa frase!

Todos: Ah…

**-Cita-**

**-en la puerta de la cabaña de María-**

Fudo: adiós… de verdad quieres que te deje en esta cabaña?

Haruna: sí, es que María nos dijo para que durmiéramos todas aquí una semana, ya sabes que su hermana esta en Madrid…

**- Espias-**

María: ANDREÍNA!

Aki: tranquila… que viene mañana

María: si… T.T

Endo: volvamos al campamento creo que están más tranquilos…

Todos: si vamos…

**-En el campamento-**

Kido: vamos todos a nuestras cabañas que mañana es un día pesado

María: Mañana les voy a despertar a todos temprano!

Todos: pero si mañana es Sábado!

**-cabaña de Kido, Sakuma, Genda, Fudo, Tachimukai y Haruna-**

Fudo: -colgado en una red- ¬¬ Ki-do

Kido: miren la araña llego!

Sakuma y Genda: JAJAJA

Tachi: -deprimido-

-Cabaña de María-

María: Afrodit, se que esta cabaña también es tuya pero… no te importaría pasar otra noche en la cabaña de tus fans ¿verdad?

Afrodit: ¬¬ -yéndose- todo sea por el amor…

María: -despidiéndose con la mano y con una sonrisa en la cara- ADIOS AFRODIT! QUE DISFRUTES OTRA NOCHE CON TUS FANS!

Afrodi: ¬¬

María: -cierra la puerta de un portazo y se da la vuelta- listo, ya nos densísimos del dios del amor…

Aki y Natsumi: O.O

María: -se da cuenta de lo que dijo- O.O NOS DESISIMOS DEL DIOS DEL AMOR! –abre la puerta- AFRODIT NO NOS TENGAS RENCOR!-y vuelve a cerrar la puerta-

Haruna: -acostada en la cama de María- no se que hacer…

Natsumi: sobre que?

Haruna: me gusta ser soltera, sin compromiso, ni nada…

María: a si se habla chócala! –se la chocan-

Haruna: pero, por otro lado… me gusta Fudo pero no quiero que a mi hermano le de un paro cardiaco…

María: -levanta la mano- puedo decir un consejo?

Chicas: no

Touko: pero Haruna, no te pongas así, no te ha pedido que seas su novia…

Haruna: -se le queda mirando-

Touko: oh DIOS MIO si lo ha hecho!

Aki: y como fue?

Haruna: bueeeeeeno…

**-Flashback~~~**

Haruna: lo he pasado muy bien esta noche :)

Fudo: -nervioso- Tengo que decirte algo…

Haruna: y que es? :)

Fudo: Se que no existe el amor, sino las pruebas de amor, y la prueba de amor a aquel que amamos es dejarlo vivir libremente, pero Haruna yo hoy en este momento quiero preguntarte… ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Haruna: … O.O

**-Fin del Flashback~~~**

María: y ya esta?

Haruna: si… estuve optando por salir pitando de allí o decirle que sí…

Aki: -asintiendo- y le dijiste que si…

Haruna: no, salí pitando

Todas: ¡¿QUE?

Haruna: yo que culpa tengo! Tachi no era tan educado!

**-En la cabaña de Kido-**

Kido: allí vas a pasar toda la noche

Fudo: pero porque?

Kido: por salir con mi hermana!

Fudo: si salí con ella y ¿sabes que? le gusto

Kido: y como lo sabes?

Fudo: porque me lo dijo

Kido: ¡¿Qué?

-En la cabaña de los Fans de Afuro Terumi-

Afrodit: he vuelto!

Sain: HA VUELTA AFRODIT-SEMPAI

Suzuno: AFRODIT!

Afrodit: y ya volvemos otra vez…

Desta: Afrodit! pasa esta noche conmigo y con Nagumo! aremos una lucha por ver quien es el más fuerte!

Nagumo: SI!

Sain: ¡no, ven con nosotros! aremos concurso de miradas!

Afrodit: no, no importa… yo me quedo a dormir en el sofá…

Los otros 4: MEJOR JUGUEMOS TODOS JUNTOS A PONLE LA CORONA AL DIOS!

Afrodit: NOOOOOO!

* * *

><p>María: ADIOS A TODOS NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!<p>

Natsumi: no olviden dejarnos reviews con consejos

Aki: si quieren aparecer en la historia envíen un mensaje en la otra historia de María, ("un gran programa de televisión") con lo que quisieran hacer o en su defecto (XD) en esta historia

Haruna: SAYONARA!

Todas: MATTA NEE!


	5. Queens of soccer vs Inazuma eleven

María: ahora la continuacion del partido... o deberia decir el inicio?

Andreína: el que no sepa como llegamos a esto que vea el **capitulo 8 del otro fic de mi hermana "Un gran programa de televisión" **y no olviden dejar reviews

María: a continuación el partido!

Andreína: Queens of soccer! Come on! YES, THEY CAN!

María: sin más el disclaimer

Andreína: si Inazuma eleven le perteneciera a mi hermana pasarian muchas cosas, con Endo jugarían más al futbol... pero si le perteneciera a Goenji que pasaría?

Goenji: si inazuma eleven me perteneciera habría por lo menos un concierto de rock

María: porque no me extraña? Ya creo que se que hizo Goenji cuando se fue del equipo...

Andreína: Y QUE EMPIEZE EL PROGRAMA!

-con los comentaristas-

Kakuma: veamos quien tendra el saque inicial...

Andreína: y el saque lo tendra... el inazuma eleven/japon

Kakuma: como crees que sera este partido?

Andreína: no creo que sea dificil saber quien ganara

Kakuma: cierto...

Andreína/Kakuma: Queens of soccer/ Inazuma eleven

-en el publico-

Publico(aparentemente normal): Inazuma, Inazuma, INAZUMA! AAAAH -he dicho aparentemente-

Fansgirls: COME ON INAZUMA!

-en el estadio-

Cristy-chan: nadie nos apoya...

María: ni falta que nos hace

Claire: PODEMOS CON ELLOS!

Chicas: SIIII

-con los comentaristas-

Andreína: y el saque inicial lo hace el Inazuma eleven...

Kakuma: Hiroto se la pasa a Goenji, Goenji se la pasa a Ichinose, Ichinose...

Andreína: Rika se la roba a Ichinose... Rika se la pasa a Ulvida... Ulvida a Natsumi y...

-en el campo-

Natsumi, Rika e Ulvida: Lanza de la reina!

Jude: EH?

Endo: TACHIMUKAI!

Tachi: MANOS INFINITAS!

María: :)

-los comentaristas-

Andreína: GOOOOL

Kakuma: que dices si aún no ha llegado el balon a la porteria...

Andreína: pero es que... -marcan gol- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Kakuma: O.O

Andreína: es que era de esperar...

-en el campo-

Jude: PASASELO A AXEL!

Fudo: NO! A HIROTO!

Tachi: a quien se lo paso!

Jude y Fudo: A MI!

Jude: -.-

Fudo: -.-

María: preparadas chicas?

Chicas: HAI!

Jude: vamos Fudo!

Fudo: tu no me mandas!

Jude: quieres ganar?

Fudo: vale...

Jude y Fudo: KILLERD FIELD

-comentaristas-

Kakuma: ya tenemos un gol asegurado!

Andreína: yo lo pondría en duda...

Kakuma: di lo que quieras!

-campo-

Fuyuka: NO METERAN! -le da en toda la cara-

María: JEJEJEJE -bosteza- me abuuuuuurro... PODER VAMPIRICO! -para la pelota con una mano y se va corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hasta la otra portería, le pasa la pelota a Claire y...- VAMOS!

Claire y María: COLMILLOS VAMPIRICOS!

Tachimukai: O.O MANOS INFINITAS!

GOOOOL

-comentaristas-

Andreína: te lo dije...

Kakuma: ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! UNAS CHICAS GANANDO A EL GRAN INAZUMA!

Andreína: XD

-campo-

Jude: OTRO!

Endo: tranquilo Jude la proxima la pararemos...

Rococo: ASI SE HABLA!

Endo: verdad? Es que se me vino de repente a la cabeza...

Rococo: pues me gusta esa frase

Goenji: -les da un balonazo- PODRÍAN PARAR YA! Que mi novia me esta ganando!

Endo: la mia tambien y no me quejo -sobandose la cara-

Jude: O.O mi hermana pequeña me esta ganando

Goenji y Endo: eso si es humillante

María: Jajajajaajaja! Sigan jugando!

Inazumasonic: espabilen!

Goenji: ¬¬ vamos Jude, Ichinose!

Jude: Si!

Touko: HARUNA, CRISTY!

Haruna y Cristy: HAI!

Las tres: TRIPLE TORRE!

Tsunami: OoO esa era nuestra tecnica de enamorados Tokoto

-en las gradas-

Kogure: QUE TAMBIEN SALIA YO!

Sonic: VAMOS QUEENS OF SOCCER!

Kogure: que haces?

Sonic: es que me amenazaron...

Kogure: ah, eso lo explica todo...

-en el campo-

Inazumasonic: Y NO LO OLVIDES!

-comentaristas-

Andreína: y Haruna se la pasa a Cristy, Cristy se la pasa a Ulvida

Kakuma: esa tecnica que estan haciendo ¿no, es?

Andreína: Por algo Ulvida es la Reina Pingüina

-en el campo-

Ulvida: PINGÜÍNA EMPERADORA!

María: TU PUEDES! :D

GOOOOOL!

Kido: a veces me pregunto si no sera familia de Endo...

Midorikawa: otro gol?

Fudo: por donde vamos...

Midoricawa: pasenmelo a mi...

Chicos: HAI!

-comentaristas-

Andreína: y a 5 minutos del final de el primer tiempo

Kukuma: :(

Andreína: VAMOS 3 a 0

Kakuma: T.T

Andreína: XD

-campo-

Fudo: ya escucharon 5 minutos tenemos que intentar meter un gol

Tsunami: Tio, estas muy serio

Fudo: es que después Haruna se reíra de mi

Kido:¬¬

Endo: Pasenle a Midorikawa

-comentaristas-

Andreína: Endo se la pasa a Rococo, Rococo intenta pasarle a Midorikawa, pero el esta marcado y se la pasa a Hiroto, Hiroto se la pasa a Fubuki

Kakuma: Fubuki se la pasa a Goenji, Goenji quiere tirar a puerta, se la pasa a Midorikawa...

-campo-

Midorikawa: DESTELLO VELOZ!

Fuyuka: no pasaras! -

María: EXPELLIARMUS! -le aparece una varita magica, la mueve un poquito y la pelota se va volando hasta el lado contrario del campo- NATSUMI!

Natsumi: HAI! MAXIMUN FIRE!

Tachimukai: MANO DEMONIACA!

GOOOOOL

-comentaristas-

Andreína: esto es para que quede claro quien es la princesa del fuego!

Kakuma: ¿?

Andreína: es que Goenji es como el principe del fuego ¿no? Entonces la princesa del fuego tiene que ser Natsumi

Kakuma: aaaaah pero, porque natsumi sabe esa tecnica?

-campo-

Chicos: ò.ó si Goenji porque?

Goenji: es... es... ¿el poder del amor?

Chicos: ESO NO ES EXCUSA!

-comentaristas-

Andreína: y así llega el final del primer tiempo y terminamos 4 a 0 a favor de las Queens of soccer EN TU CARA!

Kakuma: ¬¬

-campo-

-los bancs de las chicas-

María: BIEN ECHO CHICAS!

Aki: si, nos hemos lucido!

Claire: que no digan que las chicas no pueden ganar a los chicos en su propio juego!

Cristy: SI!

Inazumasonic: XD

Natsumi: porque metieron a fuyuka?

María: es que el número nos daba justo...

fuyuka: OYE ¡¿dices que estorbo?

María: no, no, no, como puedes pesar eso?

Fuyuka: ¬¬

María: :D

Daisuke: en el segundo tiempo vamos a arrasar!

Chicas: HAI!

Hitomiko: el primer tiempo fue es el más facil... María usa tus estrategias

María: HAI!

-chicos (con la unica camara que nos queda )-

Endo: como hemos llegado a esto?

Anteojos: esto es ridiculo, una tonteria, una... COMO LLEGAMOS A ESTO?

Ichinose: la última vez que jugamos contra chicas ganamos ¿no? PORQUE NO PUEDE SER ASÍ OTRA VEZ!

Kudo: voy a hacer un cambio de jugadores... Tachimukai se va a mediocampista y Rococo a la portería...

Endo: Joo yo quería ir a la porteria...

Hibiky: ya tocara

Kudo: además según la informacion que encontramos este equipo empieza a jugar más a la ofensiva cuando llega el segundo tiempo

Chicos: más la ofensiva? Entonces estaban ahora con la defensiva? Ay dios mio!

-comentaritas-

Andreína: y empieza el segundo tiempo!

Kakuma: GO INAZUMA GO!

Andreína: tu sige soñando...

Kakuma: -.-

-campo-

María: Podemos con ellos chicas!

Chicas: HAI!

María: DEMOS LO MEJOR DE NOSOTRAS!

Chicas: HAI!

Aki: utilizemos nuestra mejor tecnica!

María: VAMOS!

Natsumi: -se la pasa a Ulvida-

María: BIEN! Ulvida pasacela a Rika

Ulvida: Hai! -se la pasa-

María: Rika, pasale a Claire

Rika: pero si...

María: tu aslo!

Rika: HAI! -justo en ese momento llega Goenji que le iba a robar el balon a Rika- uf por poco...

Goenji: jo

María: :)

Kido: Tsunami!

Tsunami: -va corriendo a donde esta Claire e intenta robarsela-

Claire: Jejejejeje

María: -empieza a correr- Claire PASAMELA!

Claire: HAI!

María: AKI!

Aki: SI!

María y Aki: ESTA ES NUESTRA SUPER TECNICA! LLUVIA EXPLOSIVA! -el balon se multiplica y va callendo como una lluvia por todo el campo contrario habriendoles el camino directo hacia la porteria-

María: VAMOS PASEN!

Natsumi: VAMOS CRISTY!

Cristy: SI!

Natsumi y Cristy: RAYOS DE FUEGO! -basicamente el nombre lo define-

Rococo: QUE? MANO MAGICA X!

Endo: esto ya es humillacion! Siempre la mejora con una simple "X"

María: a si es la vida Jajajaja

GOOOOOL!

Rococo: ¬¬

Cristy: que? Sorprendido?

María: XD quien es el mejor estratega ahora Fudo, Kido?

Kido: ...

Fudo: ¬¬

-comentaristas-

Andreína: SI! OTRO GOL Y EN TU CARA KAKUMA!

Kakuma: voy a tomar una baja por deprecion después de esto...

-campo-

María: *si seguimos así no tendran como ganar, pero, más vale prevenir que curar, además me quiero divertir un poco más :)*DEJENLES AVANZAR!

Chicas: VALE!

Dejan avanzar a los chicos

Tsunami: estas seguro Kido?

Kido: ... ya no se que pensar...

Mido: a caballo regalado no le mires el diente

Kido: Midorikawa, intentalo tu

Mido: otra vez?

Fudo: eres el único que puede meterle un Gol a María

Mido: ¡¿YO?

Fudo: si -**N/A: esto es un momento raro... FUDO DICIENDO QUE ESTA DE ACUERDO CON ALGO QUE DIJO KIDO!**-

Mido: vaaaale

Hiroto: MIDORIKAWA!

Mido: VOY!

Inazumasonic: MURO TORRE DE OSAKA! -aparece la torre de Osaka pero para parar el pase-

María: BIEN HECHO!

Inazumasonic: Fuyuka, estas estorbando...

María: pasale a Rika!

Inazumasonic: HAI!

Midorikawa: -intercepta- puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo! -corre hasta la porteria- otra vez nos encontramos

María: SI, DAME TU MEJOR TIRO!

Midorikawa: HELADO DE METEORITO! -empiezan a caer un monton de helados con forma de meteorito-

María: me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero... WINDGUARDIUN LEVIOSA! -aparece una varita y empieza a levitar la pelota-helado hasta que cae en sus manos- LO EVITE Y ERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE USABA ESTE TRUCO!

-comentaristas-

Kakuma: O.O

Andreína: mi hermana... siempre intentando sacar en cualquier parte la magia...

-desde el campo-

María: -le dedica una sonrisa a Andre- Midorikawa, como puedes desperdiciar así el helado...

Mido: Kido me obligo...

Kido: QUE? Que yo que?

Haruna: hay hermano...

Kido: QUE YO NO FUI!

Cristy: que si, que si...

Kido: ¬¬

María: venga terminemos este partido!

-entrenadores-

Daisuke: CAMBIO!

-comentaristas-

Andreína: al parecer el entrenador cambiara a la numero 1 (María) por la numero 15 (Aki)

Kakuma: van a quitar a María de portera? CHICOS TENEMOS OPORTUNIDAD!

-campo-

María: :) ahora si, ESTE ES EL NACIMIENTO DEL QUEENS OF SOCCER MÁS OFENSIVO!

Midorikawa: -con el balon- HIROTO!

Hiroto: -la coge-

Ulvida: hay Hiro, sabes que me aria muy muy muy feliz? Que me dieras ese balon!- se lo quita-

Hiroto: -sonrojado- O/O

María: lara lara laaa

Kido: voy a entrar en depreción después de esto...

Haruna: no te preocupes hermano! Solo recuerda la apuesta...

Kido: -.- no me lo recuerdes...

-Flashback-

-dos minutos antes de salir-

María: VAMOS A GANAR! XD

Endo: NO SI NOSOTROS LES GANAMOS! XD

Todos: deverdad que no son familia? -.-U

María: nop :)

-fin del flashback-

María: MIKE, ESE NO ERA EL FLASHBACK!

Mike (Becario): oh lo siento -pone otra cinta de video-

Andreína: y así se descubrio el origen del los flashbacks

María: :)

Mike (Becario): es este...

-flashback-

-en el vestuario-

Fudo: nosotros ganaremos, son chicas

Haruna: Fudo...

Fudo: lo siento Haru

Haruna: a si me gusta :)

María: ya se que somos chicas eso no hace falta que nos lo digan, pero...

Claire: y si hacemos una apuesta? Somos chicas, ustedes van a ganar esta claro...

Cristy: TENGO UNA IDEA! Y si apostamos que el perdedor tendra que ser el sirviente del ganador durante un mes?

Todos: VALE! -se dan la mano-

Inazumasonic: no saben el error que estan cometiendo...

Chicas: MUAJAJAJAJAJA -se van-

Chicos: Kido, crees que podemos ganar?

Kido: claro, ellas perderan y las chicas tendran que hacer lo que les digamos, en el momento que queramos... ademas tu crees que ellas saben jugar al futbol? La unica dificultad que les veo es que Aki es tu novia Endo... ella es seguro la portera.

Chicos: tienes razon, Jejejejeje

Fudo: GANAREMOS!

Chicos: SI!

-fin del flashback-

María: y por eso vamos a ganar :D

Mido: sigamos jugando! -va corriendo evitando todos los obstaculos hasta que llega a la linea defensiva-

María: Touko!

Touko: TORRE INESPUGNABLE! V3 -no lo para-

Mido: lo voy a conseguir!

María: FUYUKA!

Fuyuka: que? Que? Ahhhhhh -Midorikawa le pasa por encima-

María: CLAIRE, CRISTY, INAZUMASONIC!

Claire, Crysty y Inazumasonic: MURALLA CHIBI! -aparece la muralla china pero con muchos muñequitos chibis arriba tirando todo lo que se les pasa por en frente-

Midorikawa: TENGO QUE EVITARLOS!

Hiroto: MIDORIKAWA!

Midorikawa: QUE? AHHH -le cae una bota encima-

María: nunca falla :D

-publico-

Sonic: INAZUMASONIC TU PUEDES NUNCA DUDE DE TI!

Kogure: -con una pancarta supermegaenorme- QUEENS OF SOCER USTEDES PUEDEN!

Kannon: se estaran arrepintiendo de que no jugaramos?

Masato: no creo, Kido es muy terco

-campo-

Kido: HEY! -con el balon-

María: -le roba el balon- MAS ATENTENTO!

Cristy: -al lado de Kido- como te veras con un delantal?

Kido: QUE?

Cristy: XD

María: ECLIPSE TOTAL! -el campo se pone oscuro-

-comentaristas-

Kaluma: NO SE VE NADA!

Andreína: ya veras

-campo-

María: voy a hacer me voy a burlar de alguien adivinan quien es? -se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar como un roquero- quien soy?

Chicas: GOENJI!

Rococo: donde esta el balon? -se da la vuelta- O.O

-comentaristas-

Kakuma: como llego eso ahi?

Andreína: GOOOOOL!

-campo-

María: tomen el balon intenten marcarnos un Gol

Chicos: ¬¬

María: es imposible que superen nuestra defensa, así que...

-entrenadores-

Daisuke: -con unos pompones- vamos ustedes pueden!

Hitomiko: ^^U

-campo-

Endo: ABUELO!

María: SI!

-comentaristas-

Andreína: y a 10 minutos de que se acabe el partido estamos 6-0 a favor de Queens of soccer!

Kakuma: y me lo sigues restregando...

-campo-

Midorikawa: 10 MINUTOS! TAN RAPIDO!

Kudo: CAMBIO! Por Hiroto entrara Kazemaru

se hace el cambio

Kazemaru: Midorikawa dice que eres el unico que puede conseguir meter el gol

Midorikawa: Todos creen eso, todos creen eso QUE YA LO HE INTENTADO 2 VECES!

Kazemaru: -se encoge de hombros-

Midorikawa: uf

Tsunami: EL TUBO!

Cristy, Claire, Inazumasonic: MURALLA CHIBI!

Fudo y Kido: KILLER FIELD!

Aki: MANO CELESTIAL V100.000X!

Chicos:

María: toda tecnica insultante, porque tenemos que decir que esa es una tecnica insultante, puede convertirse en buena con la practica

-comentaristas-

Andreína: es que despues de que Endo empezo a hacer la Mano Magica siempre que hacía la mano celestial le parece que es insultante...

-campo-

María: ES LA VERDAD!

Endo: -.-

-comentaristas-

Andreína: 5 minutos y termina ya de una vez este partido

kakuma: 6-0

-campo-

Fubuky: intentalo Midorikawa eres nuestra unica esperanza

Mido: si lo intento...

Tsunami: MIDORIKAWA -le pasa el balon-

Mido: siempre, simpre "intentalo midorikawa, intentalo" si yo lo intento! -empieza a correr hacia la potería contraria (otra vez)-

Inazumasonic: NO PASARAS!

Inazuma, Claire y Cristy: MURALLA CHIB...

Midorikawa: DESLIZE VELOZ!

María: Fuyuka!

Fuyuka: CABEZAZO DE ANTEOJOS!

-entrenadores-

Anteojos: ME A ROBADO! Me siento estafado...

-campo-

María: ESA TECNICA NO!

Fuyuka: PERDON!

Midorikawa: voy a meter un gol!

María: soy la unica que queda... NOCHE DE LUNA! -es como la tecnica que le hizo Reika(ahora pensando... ella no esta en el campamento... :)) y Kazemaru, pero esta tiene estrellas y les aparece a los dos un traje de gala- :) la tengo

Mido: O/O

María: -va corriendo a la porteria- chicas vamos!

Chicas: HAI!

Chicas: ¡LA TIERRA!

Maria: -ve su muñeca (he mencionado que siempre lleva un reloj encima?)- ¡LISTO!

GOOOOOOOOL!

Pipipiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chicos: ¡NOOOOOO!

Rococo: O.O

-comentaristas-

Andreína: -encima de la mesa- VEZ TE DIJE QUE GANARIAMOS! ¡ARRODILLATE ANTE MI INTELIGENTUD!

Kakuma: :(

-campo-

María: esperen un momento puedes venir conmigo Inazumasonic?

Inazumasonic: si...

Kido: y quería tener un sirviente...

Haruna: tranquilo hermano no habras entrenado lo suficiente

Endo: y ustedes desde cuando habían empezado a entrenar?

Aki: te acuerdas de ayer? Pues alli :)

Chicos: o.O

María: -cargando un monton de folios y apenas viendosele la cara- aqui esta todo lo que tienen que firmar...

Inazumasonic: -cargando un monton de folios al igual que María- y aqui esta la otra parte...

Chicos: o.O O.o O.O OOO

Andreína: es increible a algunos se les confunde la boca con los ojos

María: ANDRE!

Andreína: feicidades por el partido!

Chicas: GRACIAS!

María: y eso que no dimos lo suficiente...

Andreína: no me estraña... fue muy raro que fueran tan lento...

Chicos: ta... ta...tan le...len...lento dijiste?

Andreína: si... no lo sabian?

Chicos: ...

Kido: haber que dice el testamento... quiero decir el documento...

Fudo: "tendran la obligacion de servir a sus novias y amigas, a la acosadora no hace tanta falta que le sirvan"

Fuyuka: a quien?

Fidio: "si tu nombre empieza por la letra A y eres adorable y dan ganas de abrazarte podras tener a tu sirviente personal"

Angelo: :)

María: QUE MONADA!

Andreína: QUE ME LO COMOOOOO!

Endo: por ser así le absulven y le daran a su sirviene personal?

Chicas: OBVIO!

Endo: esto no me lo esperaba de ti Aki...

Goenji: "tendras la obligacion de hacer los retos, preguntas, o cosas vergonzosas que digan o hagan en el programa"

María: tranquilos solo durante una semana... es por cada gol que anotamos!

Andreína: y así sigue y sige el documento...

Endo: y quien escribio eso?

María: yo cuando quería ser abogada!

Hiroto: y ahora que quieres ser?

María: psicologa!

Chicos: O.O la loca quiere ser psicologa...

Kido: y tu que quieres ser?

Andreína: pues quiero estudiar magisterio infantil -ve la cara de desconcierto de los chicos- quiero darle clase a los niños de infantil

Chicos: aaaah pobres niños...

María: ANDREÍNA ESE SERA EL MAYOR ERROR DE TU VIDA!

Andreína: dejame en paz...

María: pero es verdad! Sabes lo que es gritarle a unos niños de 3, 4 o 5 años y que ninguno te haga caso? ¡NI MI CLASE LE HACE CASO A LOS PROFESORES Y NOSOTRO SOMOS DE 13, 14 AÑOS!

Andreina: eso aún se tiene en duda...

María: que insinuas?

Endo: ustedes sigan discutiendo aqui... nosotros tenemos que ir a hacer unas cosas... POR ALLA!

Inazumasonic: No tan rapido Endo

Cristy: exacto mamoru-kun

Cristy: tenemos muchas cosas pendientes...

Chicos: NOOOOO!

María: y asi termina el capitulo

Andreína: Por fin!

María: estubo muy aburrido? Diganmelo! Me importan sus comentarios!

Andreína: recuerden que todas y cada una de las que nos envien reviews podran pedir su propio sirvente-inazuma

María: y manden ustedes no me hagan inventarmelo yo, que yo no soy ustedes para saber lo que quieren!

Andreína: eso sono a maestra...

María: NOOOO yo sere doctora, psicologa o abogada! O.O Voy a ser la primera doctora-psicologa-abogada del mundo!

Andreína: -.-U

María: y así termina el capi... esperamos sus reviews y SI NO ME MANDAN 3 o 4 reviews el numero puede variar depende, pero que sea mayor a 2

Andreína: no soportas que te envien 2 reviews verdad?

María: eso es muy poca lectura!

Andreína: claaaaro... SAYONARA!

María: SAYO!

Todos: matta ne!


	6. Chapter 6

María: HOLA, HOLA! como estan ustedes?

Publico: BIEN!

María: ahora veran lo que esta ocurriendo en el campamento!

Publico: BIEN!

María: pero antes! UN CHISTE!

Publico: :-( oooooh

María: Esta un hombre huyendo de un leon por la sabana.

Cuando se encuentra agotado, se para, se arrodilla y empieza a rezar:

"Señor ayudame y convierte a este león en cristiano. Amén"

Entonces el leon se detiene, se arrodilla y se pone a rezar diciendo:

"Señor, bendice estos alimentos que voy a tomar. Amén"

Publico y Andreína: -.- ya lo habiamos escuchado...

María: Jo!

Andreína: QUE EMPIEZE EL CAMPAMENTO!

María: Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven no me pertenece... pero me pertenecio hasta que la CIA me lo robo**

Andreína: eso ya lo habias dicho...

María: shh, -susurrandole- habra alguien que no se acuerde

Publico: SI NOS ACORDAMOS!

* * *

><p>María: porfin se acabo el programa! ¡A DORMIR!<p>

Andreína: no te acuerdas que tu habitacion esta ocupada por los tecnicos?

María: o cierto... pues me voy a dormir con Touko

Touko: ...emm... es que le prometi a Tsuna que celebrariamos nuestro aniversario...

María: pues con Rika

Rika: es que... pues Ichi y yo nos pusimos de novios el mismo día que Touko...

María: entiendo... pues con Aki

Aki: es que hoy Endo y yo celebraremos nuestro preaniversario...

María: pero sie es mañana!

Aki: por algo es preaniversario

María: pues con Natsumi

Natsumi: es que Goenji y yo tenemos una cita doble con Aki y Endo

María: Ulvida...

Ulvida: es que Hiroto y Yo pues...

María: ¡NO ME CUENTES MAS!

María: O.O Haruna eres la unica que no tiene la escusa de el preaniversario

Haruna: pues... es que... mi cabaña esta ya con el limite de las personas

María: ¬¬ que quiren que duerma fuera?

Chicas: podrias dormir en la habitacion de Fuyuka

María: es que seguro que huele mal...

Chicas: pues lo ciento...

Andreína: ¡HERMANA! tome un saco de dormir y una cabaña ah y una almohada, tambien

María: -.- me estas echando? Si soy tu hermana!

Andreína: -se encoge de hombros-

María: -.- nos veremos mañana...

Chicas: ¡ADIOS!

María: muy amigas, muy amigas y despues... ¡PROTEJAN A SU JEFA! -va tocando cada una de las puerta que hay en el campamento-

Suzuno: lo ciento, hoy no podremos dejar que se quede nadie... hoy solo estan permitidos los fans de Afrodit... -por detras sonando el paparamericano-

Claire: -dentro de la cabaña- QUE RULEN LOS REFRESCOS!

Suzuno: lo ciento

María: a mi no me engañan tienen una fiesta hay dentro -intentando ver dentro-

Suzuno: no se de que me hablas -serrando la puerta- pero hoy no podemos dejar que entre nadie -cierra la puerta-

María: a buscar otro lugar... la cabaña de Rika!

Mark: -abre la puerta- Hola, ¿no te has resistido a mis encantos y has venido porfin?

María: ...emm... claro... ¿tienen un huequito para quedarme a dormir?

Mark: solo queda un espacio en mi cama

María: no, mejor me voy a otra parte...

Mark: NO! No te vallas!

María: -se va- que cancino...

-despues de un millon de cabañas, bueno... solo ocho-

María: pues solo queda la cabaña de Ulvida... -toca la puerta-

Kaze: si?

María: tienen algun espacio libre en la cabaña?

Kaze: no, lo sien...

Mido: PUES CLARO!

María: ^^

Mido: -la lleva a su habitacion- desde que Hiroto esta de novio con Ulvida hemos tenido una cama libre

María: que bien! Bueno...

Mido: emm... vete a dormir que nosotros tenemos que hablar ¿si?

María: VALE! Emm... donde esta el baño?

Mido: al fondo a la derecha :)

María: ¿porque siempre esta en el mismo lugar? A por cierto me voy a tener que quedar durante unos dias

Mido: ^^ sin ningun problema

María: -se va-

Mido: -le aparece un ahura oscura- como pudiste decirle que no había espacio

Kaze: ^^U no te pongas así Midorikawa no es para tanto

Mido: como que no!

Kaze: porfavor no me mates

María: -sale del baño- que hacen?

Mido: Nada ^^

Kaze: ^^U

Ambos: O.O

María: -estaba vestida con un pijama de Mini con un short (se llama así?) de color azul (hubiera puesto rosa, de no ser porque... NO ME GUSTA EL ROSA!)- bueno... me voy a dormir

Ambos: cla...cla...claro...

María: -se va-

Ambos: *¬*

Kaze: ...emmm... Midorikawa estas pardiendo mucha sangre

Midorikawa: y tu tambien SUCIO PERVER!

-en la mañana siguiente (8:00 am)-

María: -por fuera viendo el ordenador portatil que siempre llevaba y con la television encendida- Jajajajaja

Kaze: O.O -lo que paso fue que en la Televicion pusieron: han habido 24 muertos en una esproxion (por poner un ejemplo) y María, que estaba leyendo en el ordenador una historia de fanfiction (se empezo a reir mientras decian esa tragedia por la television) creanme me ha pasado-

María: a mira que hora es... quede con Haruna para que me contara lo de su cita con Fudo y el acopladeicion de su hermano

Mido: ^^ o vale...

María: Aun no han salido Ulvida y Hiroto de su habitacion?

Kaze: no te preocupes siempre se van a dormir temprano y salen tarde cuando no hay programa

María: vale... creo...

Mido y Kaze: adios ^^

María: adios -se va-

-con las chicas-

María: ya estoy aqui!

Andreína: donde dormiste?

María: en la cabaña de Ulvida, que Midorikawa dijo que había espacio en su habitacion

Chicas: ah

Haruna: bueno... como les iba a contar, estaba yo... alli... pidiendo el menu en el restaurante cuando mi hermano empezo a hacerle el cuestionario que le hace a todos mis novios... ¡cuantas veces le tengo que decir que solo somos amigos!

**Flashback**

Kido: y en que te vas a dedicar en el futuro?

Fudo: pues quisiera ser entrenador de futbol, astronauta o bombero

Kido: *sabe decir lo que quiero oir Ò.Ó* y que piensas hacer con mi querida Harunita?

Fudo: ...emm... no se a que te refieres... ella y yo solo somos amigos

Kido: si, cla...ro

**Fin del Flashback**

Haruna: ...y así fue durante las proximas dos horas haste que por fin nos fuimos de aquel restaurante

María: tranquila Haruna, ¡esto no se quedara así! me vengare de él!

Andreína: otra vez...?

María: si...

* * *

><p>Andreína: y así se acaba el capitulo<p>

María: no tenia muchas ideas

Andreína: ya veo

María: no olviden enviarme reviews :)

Andreína: tu y tus dichosos reviews...

María: XD

Andreína: en fin... SAYONARA!

María: MATTA NE!


	7. Chapter 7

María: HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN VIENDO ESTO!

Andreína: Hola ¬¬

María: hoy es un día de fiesta porque...

María y Andreína: MAÑANA EMPIEZAN LAS VACACIONES!

María: entonces decidi hacer la continuacion de esta historia

Andreína: ni en casi vacaciones me deja en paz...

María: CLARO!

Andreína: Hoy escucharemos como fueron las citas de las demás chicas...

María: y quizas (si lo termino), mañana actualize el otro fic

Andreína: y ahora EL DISCLAIMER!

María: sin inazuma eleven me perteneciera yo sería una persona muy, muy, muy feliz

Andreína: aun así no te lo van a dar...

María: ¬¬

* * *

><p>María: ME VENGARE DE KIDO AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA Ò.Ó! pero antes... ¿como fue tu cita anoche, Touko? :)<p>

Touko: pues... ¬/¬ compartimos un helado, nos fuimos a un barco y nos dimos unos cuantos besos de esquimal y luego... pues llegamos a la cabaña y...

Andreína: NO DIGAS MAS!

María: el que?

Chicas: O.O?

María: el que?

Chicas: nada! Nada!

María: pero el que?

Chicas: estaban jugando al parchis

María: pero si jugar al parchis no es malo es hasta divertido y no deberia de darte verguenza

Chicas: O/O

María: porque se ponen así?

Andreína: ^^U y tu cita Rika?

Rika: oh mi cita fue una maravilla! Después de dar un paseo por el parque, Ichinose me llevo a un carruaje

Chicas: un carruaje? -poniendo ojitos de corazon-

Rika: si... y luego nos fuimos a un restaurante frances, luego nos vinimos y cuando estabamos cansados fuimos al bar de Fudo y luego ¿sabian que crecio su bar?

María: si ahora tiene segundo piso con habitaciones para los novios, en ves de darme una cama para dormir alli... ¬¬

Rika: pues entonces fuimos allí...

María: para que?

Andreína: para jugar al parchis...

María: tambien? Pues podian haber ido con Tsunami y Touko y haci jugaban todos juntos

Chicas: -con caras de horror en sus caras-

María: ¿que? ¿que he dicho?

Chicas: nada, nada...

Andreína: la pobre... no se entera...

María: de que? De que no me entero?

Chicas: nada, nada no tiene importancia

María: ¬¬

Andreína: y Aki y Natsumi ¿como estuvo su cita doble?

Aki: fue estraña... si, esa es la palabra exacta...

María: porque?

Natsumi: pues porque Goenji y Endo nos llevaron a una inmobiliaria...

Andreína: para que?

Aki: vete tu a saber!

Natsumi: luego nos llevaron a una tienda de articulos del hogar...

Chicas: o.O

Aki: y como si no fuera poco nos llevaron a una tienda de articulos de Bebé

Chicas: O.O

María: estos estan buscando una casa propia?

Andreína: eso si que es raro...

Haruna: articulos de Bebé?

Touko: para que buscan eso los chicos...?

Rika: eso es demaciado extraño...

Aki y Natsumi: es que tenian cara de locos!

Chicas: no me lo creo... QUIEREN CASARCE!

María: DEGENERADOS!

Aki y Natsumi: -horrorizadas- O.O pe...pe...pero no puede ser no nos podemos casar ahora... somos muy jovenes

Andreína: sera que buscan una casa lo antes posible para poder vivir los dos cerca

Aki y Natsumi: ...

María: pero... en que mundo vivimos... nou, nou, nou... mi plan es comprarme un ferrary y mudarme a la casa de mi hermana cuando se case...

Andreína: ¬¬

María: mi plan es comprarme un ferrary y vivir de mi hermana! :)

Andreína: ¬¬

Natsumi: pues eso nos tiene a las dos muy preocupadas... es un poco... raro...

María: en fin...

Andreína: quieren ver lo que estan hablando los chicos?

Chicas: VALE!

Andreína: pues... vamos!

María: ponganse esto! -les da un traje de ninjas-

Chicas: para que?

María: porque quiero vestir de ninja!

Chicas: ^^U y como vamos a oir sus conversaciones?

Andreína: lo sabran, muy pronto... lo sabran no se lo esperan...

María: PERO ANTES...!

Andreína: AL CASTING!

Chicas: para que?

María: para el presentador masculino!

Chicas: y donde es?

María: en mi habitacion! Bueno... lo que era mi habitacion...

Andreína: Deja de quejarte y VAMOS!

Chicas: Oki Doki!

-en el casting-

María: sentemonos aqui en la parte del escenario...

Andreína: quien es el primero?

María: haber... Pikachu

Andreína: Sr Pikachu pase

Pikachu: Pika

María: que pika?

Andreína: dejalo... yo hablo con él... ¿Pika pika pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikachu Pikachu... Pika Pika -se va-

Andreína: Pikachu chuchu Pika

Chicas: O.O?

Andreína: le he dicho que empieze a decir lo que haría de presentador y me ha dicho que si este no era el casting para digimon y le he dicho que no, así que se ha ido...

Chicas: aaaaah

Natsumi: pues el siguiente es... Midorikawa

Mido: Hola!

Andreína: lo siento Midorikawa, pero no queremos que el presentador sea uno de los del Inazuma eleven, me entiendes?

Mido: si, lo entiendo... T.T -se va-

María: por que querría él ser presentador?

Andreína: vamos... quien es el siguiente?

Haruna: El payaso Fluffy

María: NOOOOU -se esconde detras de la silla-

Chicas: que le pasa?

Andreína: es que le tiene un miedo irracional a los payasos...

María: alejen a ese Payaso de mi vista!

Aki: lo siento pero no buscamos a nadie que use maquillaje en exeso...

Payaso: NO SABEN LO QUE SE PIERDEN! -se va-

María: es que prefiero perdermelo...

Chicas: ^^U

Andreína: Aki ¿cual es él siguiente?

Aki: pues... un Osito Cariñoso

María: Oh no!

Andreína: Nos a encontrado!

María: HUID! Huid por su vida!

Osito Cariñoso: os abrazare a todos!

Andreína y María: AHHHHH

Rika: pero que tiene?

Andreína: que despues no te dejara libre!

María: AHHHH

* * *

><p>María: -aparece un circulo y María sale de allí, comiendose una zanahoria- Eso es todo amigos!<p>

Andreína: dejen reviews!

María: y dejen personajes que quieran que haga el casting!

Andreína y María: ESTO ES TODO AMIGOS!

Todos: ¿? Sayonara! Matta ne!


	8. Chapter 8

María: HOLA!

Andreína: otra vez...

María: por que estas así?

Andreína: porque? Que porque? HAS ESTADO FASTIDIANDO CON LAS HISTORIAS ESTAS!

María: pero TRANQUILA! hoy emepieza... -aparecen fuegos artificiales detras- EL VERANO!

Andreína: adios primaria HOLA ESO :)!

María: Te vas al lugar sin nombre! la eso...

Andreína: y para celebrarlo traigo una canción... bueno un fragmento...

Andreína: Nosotras somos los campeonas - mis amigas

María: Y nos mantendremos luchando

Inazumasonic: Hasta el final...

Claire: Nosotras somos las campeonas

Aki y Natsumi: Nosotras somos las campeonas

Kaylee: No hay tiempo para los perdedores

Todas: Porque nosotras somos las campeonas del Mundo!

Haruna: Y no voy a perder

María: es We are the champion de Queen?

Andreína: si, pero traducida al español...

María: ahhh

Andreína: y empieza el capitulo...

María: en 3...2...1...

Andreína: DISCLAIMER!

María: si Inazuma eleven me perteneciera, habrian tantos cambios como estrellas hay en el cielo...

Chicas: eso es mucho...

María: yeah!

* * *

><p>Andreína: estas segura hermana?<p>

María: si... tu ve y diviertete con los chicos...

Andreína: pero... si quieres te ayudo...

María: no... yo me quedo... -dramatizando-

Andreína: vale :)

María: :O

-fuera-

Andreína: he llegado! QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA QUE YA LLEGUE YO!

Endo: y donde esta María?

Andreína: se quedo haciendo los castings para el presentador masculino...

Mido: que no va a venir María?

Kaze: no...

Mido: :(

Andreína: esta es mi celebracion de Cumpleaños! que cumpli el lunes!

Todos: Felicidades!

Goenji: no nos habias dicho antes!

Natsumi: cuantos son?

Aki: y como es la fiesta?

Andreína: VAMOS A HACER UNA PARRILLADA!

Endo: BIEN!

Andreína: y la encargada de los cuchillos sera... Inazumasonic

Inazumasonic: BIEN! -ve a Endo con cara de psicopata-

Andreína: la encargada de los palos para hacer los pinchitos... Shouko-marigold

Shouko-Marigold: :) -ve a Endo con cara de psicopata-

Andreína: de encender y apagar el fuego se encargara... Claire

Claire: Guay -otra que ve a Endo con cara de psicopata-

Andreína: y... del resto de las cosas que molan-peligrosas se encargaran... quien no haya nombrado... -ve a los chicos- ...que quiera matar a Endo

Endo: ¿soy yo o me parece que fui el unico al que quieren matar?

Chicos: -aun mas emocionados- dame un cuchillo

Andreína: tanto odian a su capitan?

Endo: TTOTT

Aki: tranquilo Endi tranquilo...

Chicos: no... bueno... es que desde que quitaron la ley del campamento sobre no juaar al futbol, nos hace entrenar dos veces de 1 a 6 ¡DE LA MAÑANA!

Andreína: pobre gente...

Midorikawa: no es mejor que vayamos a ver el casting?

Chicos: NOOOOO!

Midorikawa: :(

Endo: pues yo quiero ir -asustado-

Andreína: solo iremos si se quemara el campamento...

Midorikawa: :(

-despues de unas horas...-

Midorikawa: QUIERO COMER!

Andreína: si ya te comiste todo el plato!

Masato: y el postre?

Angelo: si, donde esta el postre?

Kannon: si, que quiero un helado!

Aki: Kannon... ¬¬

Kannon: :( pero abuela...

Aki: ya sabes lo que te pasa con las golosinas!

Kannon: pero si la ultima vez no sucedio nada malo!

Aki: y quemar el avion privado de el presidente de EEUU no es nada grave?

Kannon: pero si el presidente no estaba dentro :(

Aki: me da igual! no vas a comer helado!

Endo: esa es la mujer con la que me quiero casar

Aki: oh Endo-kun

Fans de EndoXAki: que bonito!

Midorikawa: *tengo una idea* Kannon! ¿quieres helado?

Kannon: si, si, SIIIII!

Midorikawa: Ten toma...

Kannon: -come el helado con desesperado- oh helado! tengo que quemar algo... EL CAMPAMENTO! QUE GRAN IDEA!

Aki: NOOOO ¡¿QUIEN LE A DADO EL HELADO?

Midorikawa: -mirando a otros lado y silvando-

Aki: Midorikawa? Has sido tu? -con el pelo tipo medusa-

Midorikawa: no, no, porque crees que he sido yo?

Aki: ¬¬ es que tienes el envoltorio de helado que se comio Kannon...

Midorikawa: Oh no! Me han descubierto!

Aki: -empieza a tirarle todo lo que se le cruza por al frente-

Midorikawa: AHHHH!

Andreína: necesitas ayuda?

Aki: gracias! -empiezan a tirarle cosas-

Todos: ^^U

María: ¿quien me ayuda con lo del casting? Ya tengo los finalistas!

Todos: yo te ayudo!

Aki y Andreína: NOSOTRAS TE AYUDARIAMOS! PERO ESTAMOS OCUPADAS!

Midorikawa: AHHHHH

María: que paso aqui?

Midorikawa: SALVENME! SALVENME!

María: lo siento, pero no me gusta Salvame... ese programa seguro que fue el que hizo que SLQI cerrara...

Midorikawa: HELP ME! HELP ME!

Endo: lo siento no tengo Gel pero tengo Champu

Midorikawa: ¬¬

María: Tio, ese es el chiste más viejo del libro...

Endo: que libro?

María: -le enseña un libro que dice "libro de todos los chistes habidos y por haber"- este libro...

Todos: OOOOh

María: ... etto... Endo? No te deberian de estar torturando?

Claire, Inazumasonic, Shouko-Marigold y todos los que quieren matar a Endo: cierto... NO HUYAS COBARDE!

María: bueno... mientras estos estan aqui peleandose yo voy a ver los comentarios de "un gran programa de Television" -viendo en un blackberry mientras esta bebiendose una Coca-cola- ...mmm... -susurrando- Silver-tan dice: Aki le dice a Tenma que esta casado con Endo...mmm... ¡O.O! -escupe la coco-cola- ¡TENGO QUE Avisarles! -va a donde estan las torturadoras de Endos y el resto...- chicas... pues... etto... ¿como les digo esto?

Chicas: que? Que ocurre?

María: pues...

Andreína: -mirando al cielo- que es eso?

Endo: es una mosca?

Goenji: no... es un pajaro?

Kido: no... Es superman?

María: NO! ES SILVER-TAN!

Andreína: porque esta bajando del cielo?

María: porque creí que era buena idea...

Andreína: -encogiendose de hombros- si tu lo dices...

Silver-tan: hola!

Goenji: que haces aqui?

Silver-tan: he venido a aclarar una cosa...

Kido: el que? Es que tenemos que seguir torturando a Endo

Silver-tan: pues de eso mismo quería hablarles... Aki SI se casa con Endo en Inazuma Eleven Go

María: yo creia que no se casaba porque... no se japones por mas que me duela admitirlo y... no había encontrado la traduccion de los episodios pero... mañana los vere porque porfin los he encontrado!

Endo: uf... ya no me van a matar...

Claire: yo no estaría tan segura...

Shouko-Marigold: es divertido torturarte...

Inazumasonic: ademas... no tenemos mas nada que hacer

Cristy y Kaylee: AL ATAQUE!

las cinco: grito de guerra... grito de guerra... pues... INAZUMA!

María: a veces creo que detras de las camaras esto es peor...

Andreína: venga... que tenemos que terminar con los castings...

María: si... AKI! DEJA YA DE PERSEGUIR A MIDORIKAWA!

Aki: hai!

Mido: Gracias!

María: venga, que hay que ver los casting...

-En los castings-

María: bien... el primer finalista es... -lee la lista- Edward Cullen...

Rika: Edward esta aqui?

Haruna: Edward?

Claire: EDWARD!

María: ¬¬ ese vampiro...

Edward: hola chicas ^^

Club de fans de Edward Cullen: KYAAAAAAAA NOS HA HABLADO! NOS A HABLADO! KYAAAA

Club de fans de Jacob Black: ¬¬

María: di tu frase...

Edward: que frase?

María: tiene que ser alguna que digas muy seguido...

Edward: bueno... "Bella, te quiero más de lo que tu puedes quererme a mi" ¿es esa?

María: no... pero... me acabo de acordar de una cosa... ¿quien quier jugar un juego?

Todos: YO! YO! YO!

María: vale el juego se llama "volvo"

Todos: ¿?

Andreína: NOOOOOU

Todos: en que consiste?

Andreína: ¬¬ consiste en ir por la carretera y ir gritando cada vez que ves o lees Volvo...

María: tienes que gritar la palabra: ¡VOLVO!

Todos: ... mejor no jugamos...

María: :( no saben lo que se pierden...

Andreína: -dirigiendose a Edward- vale, ya te llamaremos...

Edward: -leyendole la mente- porque no puedo leerles la mente?

María: porque esta historia la escribo yo... ademas, llame a Bella

Bella: lo siento mi amor pero los campos de fuerza, son campos de fuerza...

Edward: si tu estas aqui ¿con quien esta Reneesme?

Bella: con su tía Alice...

Edward: Alice! pero si hoy iban jugar al beisbol! -se van corriendo-

Todos: ^^U

María: de acuerdo... eso fue raro...

Andreína: admitelo... el Fic esta escribiendose solo...

María: si, ya ni se lo que ocurrira ahora!

Natsumi: pues que vendra el siguiente del casting...

María: y quien es?

Andreína: pues... Bob Esponja

María: BIENNNN!

Bob Esponja: eh? Como llegue aqui? AQUI NO HAY AIRE! AHHHHH!

Patricio: Meñique en alto! Meñique en alto y con elegancia!

María: PERO NO VES QUE SE ESTA MURIENDO! NECESITA AGUA!

Andreína: Haruna, trae la manguera!

Haruna: hai!

María: pero es que Patricio no aprende...? si les paso lo mismo cuando Bob se fue a visitar la casa de Arenita...

Todos: ^^U

María: es que la Tele es como mi hijo...

Andreína: sip, yo tengo como 7 muñecos y digo que son mis hijos

María: yo tengo 22 libros, la Tele y el ordenador y digo que son mis hijos :)

Todos: O.O

María: porque dije eso?

Andreína: no lo se...

María: pues veamos el siguiente... pero antes... QUITEN A BOB ESPONJA DEL ESCENARIO!

Aki: el siguiente es... El hombre del saco?

El hombre del saco: Hola

María: hola? Que hace aqui?

El hombre del saco: pues he venido a hacer el casting...

María: pues... Sr. Hombre del saco...

El hombre del saco: digame Pepe

María: pues Pepe... estamos buscando a alguien que infringa respeto, que sea gracioso y... ah! Y que sea guapo y sepa torturar...

Pepe: pues yo tengo todas esas cosas...

Andreína: es guapo?

Pepe: pues claro! no me ves?

Todos: ... -los grillitos (tines razon Claire, hay que eliminarlos)- ¡SIGUIENTE!

María: siguiente es... Sonic

Endo: oh no!

Todos: O.o

Endo: creia que no me seguiria hasta aqui!

María: pero si esta aqui desde el partido...

Endo: DIME QUE NO LE CONTRATARAS!

Sonic: a mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia...

Endo: y porque viniste?

Sonic: Inazumasonic me obligo...

Endo: tiene sentido...

Andreína: bueno... creo que podemos contratarle... ¿que dices hermana?

María: creo que serviria para torturar mas a los personjes...

Andreína: pues ya esta decidido...

María y Andreína: ¡CONTRATADO!

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOO!

Andreína: pero solo serviria de torturador... busquemos a alguien para presentador...

María: pues ahora viene una última persona... bueno... animal...

Haruna: de verdad?

Andreína: o si...

María y Andreína: CON TODOS USTEDES! EL TORTUGO DE CLAIRE!

Claire: BIEEEEN! por donde vendra?

María: veamosle por el telescopio!

Andreína: mira viene por el parque!

Todos: tenemos parque?

Andreína: si... ¿no lo sabian?

Todos: no...

María: AHI VIENE! XD

-dos horas despues-

María: :D

-tres horas más tarde-

María: :)

-una hora más...-

María: :|

-4 horas-

María: :(

-2 más-

María: D:

-una mas-

María: -.-

Todos: ¬¬

Andreína: es que no va ha llegar nunca?

María: ya es por la noche y empezamos hace -ve el reloj...- ¿que hora es? - vuelve a ver el reloj- hace... ¡TRECE HORAS!

Andreína: pues... estara contratado para ayudar a sonic

Sonic: ¡¿QUE? PERO SI ES DEMACIADO LENTO!

María: pero inflinge respeto...

Andreína: ... ademas es más guapo que el hombre del saco...

Todos: tienes razon...

* * *

><p>María: y así termina el episodio...<p>

Andreína: y ya tenemos al presentador masculino...

María: solo... que lo descubriran en el proximo capitulo de "un gran programade television"

Andreína: SAYONARA! MATTA NE!

María: dejen reviews!


	9. La cita de Midorikawa

Andreína: -leyendo- Hola a todos, El campamento va a comenzar asegurence que la habitacion esta bien iluminada y no se acerque mucho al televisor... -deja de leer- ¿quien escribio esto?

Endo: ES LO QUE DIGO YO! AL PRINCIPIO DE LA SERIE! ME HAN ROBADO!

Andreína: no... aqui dice campamento, no Inazuma eleven

Endo: a es verdad... lo siento ^^

Todos: -.-U

Midorikawa: donde esta María?

Andreína: tranquilo tonto enamorado... María esta ocupada en estos momentos

Midorikawa: enamorado? Yo? Pero que dices! Jejejejejeje

Andreína: =.= me estas retando?

Todos: OoO

Andreína: Todo el que me ha retado no ha salido bien parado...

Midorikawa: :( oh oh

Andreína: eres... hombre...muerto =-= -salta encima de Midorikawa- ¡BANZAI!

Todos: OoO OOOOh

María: pero que pasa aqui?

Andreína: es que nego una cosa que yo dije!

María: oh -se va llendo- pobre Midorikawa...

Midorikawa: y no me vas a ayudar?

María: no tengo tiempo de estar en el hospital... -se va, mientras murmura todo lo que debe hacer-

Todos: OoO ooooh

Andreína: ustedes solo saben decir ¿oh?

Todos: es que no queremos ir al hospital...

Midorikawa: -arrastrandose- huir... huir... huir...

Andreína: a donde vas? -con cara de maniaca- ven aqui! -le coge por los hombros-

Todos: pobre...

Andreína: ¡TENGO QUE PREPARARTE PARA UNA CITA!

Midorikawa: ô.O

Todos: O.ô

Chicas:** :**D

Andreína: Aki y Endo, encarguense del lugar-ve la cara que tiene Endo- no Endo no puede ser un campo de futbol

Endo: :(

Andreína: Rika, el decorado; Haruna, el vesturio de Midorikawa; Anteojos...

Anteojos: hai

Andreína: podrias dejar de correr por todas partes? Para eso esta Mike

Anteojos: hai...

Mike: -.-

Andreína: lo siento Mike... Natsumi y Goenji efectos especiales

Todos: EFECTOS ESPECIALES?

Andreína: sipi dipi...Tsunami y Touko, encarguense de diseñar el plan B

Tsunami y Touko: HAI!

Andreína: Atsuya y Fubuky, el plan C

Atsuya y Fubuky: HAI!

Andreína: -dos horas más tarde- Sain, Desta y Afrodit el plan Z

Todos: por que hasta el plan Z?

Andreína: es que no conocen a mi hermana? En media cita nos descubririan! Y SUFRIREMOS TODOS LA IRA DE MI HERMANA!

Todos: -asustados-

Andreína: por eso hay que tener un plan para que no nos descubran y conociendo a mi hemana llegaremos al Z...

Endo: y mientras nosotros trabajamos que vas a hacer tu?

Andreína: voy a hacer la parte más importante y peligrosa... ¡SACAR A MI HERMANA DE SU OFICINA! - empiezan a sinar los rayos-

Fubuky: de donde salio ese ruido?

Andreína: pasa siempre que digo ¡sacar a mi hermana de su oficina! -suenan los rayos-

Tachimukai: me esta dando miedo...

Andreína: ya dije el disclaimer?

Todos: no, creo que no...

Andreína: Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a mi hermana, pero tiene una hucha que dice "comprar Inazuma eleven"

Todos: ^^U de verdad?

Andreína: si, la última persona que lo toco... aún no sabemos su paradero

Todos: -asustados-

Andreína: venga! A sus lugares todos!

Todos: HAI!

-dos horas después-

Andreína: -acostada en una hamaka- Zzzzz... Toramaru...Zzzz... Kido...Zzzz...morir entre terribles sufrimientos...Zzzz...

Todos: ^^U

Aki: ...etto... Andreína-chan

Andreína: Zzzz... cinco minutos más que estoy de vacaciones...

Tachimukai: es que no tenemos tiempo...

Andreína: Zzzz...siempre hay tiempo para dormir...

Goenji: pero en este momento no...

Andreína: Zzzz...pues se esperan un poco...

Tsunami: en este momento no! Touko ¿donde esta lo que me regalo Otomura por mi cumpleaños?

Touko: esa cosa que hacia ruido? Toma -se lo da-

Tsunami: gracias Tokoto ^^ esta trompeta seguro que le despertara -empieza a tocar- no despierta!

Touko: Goenji toma una guitarra electrica

Goenji: -empieza a tocar mientras que Tsunami toca la trompeta- nada...

Touko: Fudo, la bateria

Fudo: -empieza a tocar la bateria-

Andreína: -con unos cuernos, tridente y cola- quien me ha despertdo?

Todos: -señalan a Tsunami-

Andreína: Tsunami... ESTAS EN MI LISTA NEGRA!

Tsunami: ...

Andreína: ya terminaron con los preparativos?

Todos: Hai!

Fubuky: pero antes... firma aqui, aqui, aqui y... aqui

Andreína: y que se supone que es eso?

Hiroto: nada sin importancia es solo que si sale algo mal no nos mates

Andreína: tan mala creen que soy?

Todos: sip

Andreína: =.= desconfiados...

Fudo: ve ya a llamar a María, Midorikawa esta listo...

Andreína: ... vale... lo hago por el bien de muchos del campamento!

Todos: si, si, ahora nos vas a venir con la cosa de que Midorikawa esta haciendo vudú...

Andreína: ES VERDAD!

Todos: Anda vete!

Andreína: -les dedica una mirada de rencor y se va-

-En la oficina de María-

Toc toc

María: ¿quien es?

Andreína: la vieja Ines

María: que desea?

Andreína: una ollita

María: de que color?

Andreína: gris

María: pasa Andre

Andreína: -entra- debes cambiar el santo y seña...

María: si lo cambio todos los días!

Andreína: pero es ridiculo...

María: vienes a insultar mi contraseña o a decirme algo importante?

Andreína: pues si... el publico ha decidido tu castigo

María: y cual es? Tengo que bailar el fresquiviris? Que el traje lo tengo debajo de la ropa! :D

Andreína: pues... no... tienes que tener una cita con uno de los chicos y han decidido que sea Midorikawa

María: ...

Andreína: que?

María: pero el campamento sin mi sería una catastrofe!

Andreína: tranquila yo lo cuido!

María: GRACIAS! Pero hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo... -se saca la ropa de un tiron y por debajo tiene la ropa de Estela Reynold (la que se avecina) si no saben quien es busquenlo en youtube-

Andreína: -.-U

María: La mar está fresquibiris, fresquibiris, fresquibiris.  
>Y da muchos gustibiris, gustibiris nadar.<br>Princesa del drogibiris, drogibiris, drogibiri.  
>El truco es tan sencillo de flotar.<p>

Y nos verás al libiris, al libiris, al libiris.  
>Y en ello está el posibilis, posibilis verdad.<br>Os gustan las cosquibiris, cosquibiris, cosquibiris.  
>Y dan la sensación de acariciar.<p>

Nos gusta el mar como a los peces.  
>Sirenas somos de mayor.<br>Y alguien en la plya muchas veces.  
>Bailar solemos un fox trot.<p>

Las nadadoras en la playa.  
>Son muy dificil de pescar.<br>Y a lo mejor ves a Andres y raya  
>sabiendo bucear.<p>

La mar está fresquibiris, fresquibiris, fresquibiris.  
>Y da mucho gustibiris, gustibiris nadar.<br>Princesa del drogibiris, drogibiris, drogibiris.  
>El truco es tan sencillo de flotar.<p>

Y nos verás al libiris, al libiris, al libiris.  
>Y en ello está el posibilis, posibilis verdad.<br>Os gustan las cosquibiris, cosquibiris, cosquibiris.  
>Y dan la sensación de acariciar.<p>

Os gustan las cosquibiris, cosquibiris, cosquibiris.  
>Y dan la sensación de acariciar.<p>

Andreína: -.-U

-salen de la oficina-

Andreína: ...

María: porque no quieres hablarme?

Andreína: por cantar esa cancion...

María: pero si a ti te gusta!

Andreína: me gustaba... cuando ya la cantas la 999 vez ya no estan gracioso...

María: :(

Andreína: venga que tienes que arreglarte!

Rika: venga!

María: Rika?

Andreína: Rika, Natsumi, ya tienen elegido el vestido?

Rika: pues, si

Natsumi: este rosa esta muy bonito

María: YO NO ME PONGO COSAS ROSAS!

Rika y Natsumi: -.-

María: =.=

Rika y Natsumi: vale, tu ganas

María: XD

Rika: este violeta no esta nada mal

Natsumi: es muy bonito

María: y no es muy largo, ni pomposo, no pesa mucho y no es rosado... ES PERFECTO!

Andreína: venga! Pontelo que no tenemos todo el día!

-30 minutos después-

Midorikawa: -dando vueltas por todas partes-

Hiroto: tranquilo Midorikawa

Midorikawa: como quieres que este tranquilo!

Andreína: Midorikawa, aqui esta tu cita

María: -con un vestido hasta las rodillas, con un estampado de flores violetas y en el pelo rizado una diadema de flores-

Midorikawa: -se le cayo la mandibula-

María: auch eso debe de doler

Midorikawa: y no sabes cuanto...

Andreína: vayanse ya... que yo me encargo de todo! ^^

Midorikawa: hai

María: pero tengo que hacer...

Andreína: que parte de yo me encargo no has entendido?

María: vaaa...le... pero...

Andreína: -la empuja dentro de una limosina- que no regresen hasta las 9

Conductor(quien mas que Mike?): si -arranca la limocina-

-dentro de la limocina-

María: :(

Midorikawa: que te pasa?

María: esta limocina nos va a hipotecar más...

Midorikawa: ^^U no te preocupes de eso esta noche

María: -asiente-

Midorikawa: Mike, primera parada

Mike: Hai

-en un restaurant-

María: otra cosa que nos va a hipotecar

Midorikawa: -.- tranquila esta noche lo vas a pasar bien, Hakuna Matata

María: :) Jejeje

-En un cine-

Andreína: -hablando como un militar- Soldados! El General Mike a enviado ya el mensaje que estabamos esperando... ENCIENDAN LA PANTALLA!

Kannon: no crees ue le podría dar algo a María-sempai?

Andreína: nah

-en el restaurante-

Mesero: hay pato a la naranja

María: *PATO A LA NARANJA! ya no se sabe que inventar...*

Midorikawa: *si esto le gusta a María...*****

María: *mis sensores me dicen que alguien ha alquilado un cine para ver la cita...* Midorikawa, hay algo que no te he dicho...

Midorikawa: -iluminandosele la cara- el que?

María: no me gustan los restaurantes de lujo...

-en el cine-

Andreína: nos ha descubierto...

Todos: como lo sabes?

Andreína: mi hermana solo quiere salir de alli...

Todos: oh oh

-en el restaurante-

Midorikawa: que raro...

María: es que después lo tengo que pagar yo...

Midorikawa: ah vale, a mi tampoco me gustan estos restaurantes

María: ^^

-en el cine-

Todos: -se caen-

Andreína: crei que se habria enterado...

Hiroto: pero no lo pagas tu el restaurante?

Andreína: pagar? Yo? BUEN CHISTE HIROTO! Jajajajaja

Todos: -.- ya entiendo porque María es así...

-En el restaurante-

María: vamonos...

Midorikawa: Hai

-en la limosina-

Mike: -con el mp3- Estoy loca por mi tigre! Loca, loca, loca...

María y Midorikawa: WTF

Mike: él esta por mi y por ti borro, eso que tu tienes y yo...

Midorikawa: ...etto... Mike...

Mike: O.O

María: podrias llevarnos al parque?

Mike: ... vale...

María: BIEN!

-Cine-

Andreína: y porque no se quedan en el resturante! Si era el más caro que hay en la ciudad!

Todos: por algo...

-Parque-

María: este si es mi ambiente... ^^

Midorikawa: Madame -le coge la mano- quiere ir a la montaña rusa?

María: ^^ claro Monsier

-Cine-

Andreína: -dandose golpes contra la silla de delante- mal! Mal! MAL!

Touko: no habras echo la cita que te gustaría tener a ti?

Andreína: yo creia que mi hermana quería lo mismo que yo...

-Parque-

-en la montaña rusa-

Midorikawa: AH! QUE DIVERTIDO!

María: ESTO SIMPRE ME DIVIERTE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Cine-

Andreína: es posible que se esten divirtiendo? Quiero que se vallan YA DE ALLI!

Tsunami: es que es divertidisimo

Andreína: no entiendes? Este cine esta al lado del parque!

Todos: WHAT!

Dylan: ya se copiaron...

-Parque-

María: mira el tunel del amor!

Midorikawa: si... el tunel del amor... :)

María: dijiste algo?

Midorikawa: no, nada ^^

María: VEN VAMOS!

-Cine-

Andreína: Esto va a mejor... pero... SEGUIEMOS MAL HUBICADOS! Porque Mike no nos habiso? Ahora estamos atrapados aqui!

Fudo: ... he estado pensando... y la única manera de salir de aqui es escabando...

Andreína: ... haced lo que tengan que hacer...

-Parque-

-tunel del amor-

María: que bonito

Midorikawa: si...

María: este lugar me recuerda a la declaracion de Endo y Aki...

Midorikawa: fue un día muy agotador ¿te acuerdas?

María: como para no olvidarlo...

-Flashback-

Aki: Endo ya que estamos aquí quería decirte algo

Endo: yo también quería decirte algo…

-Grupo 1-

Todos: esta funcionando!

-Pareja 1-

Aki: empieza tu Endo

Endo: bueno… creo que deberíamos…

Aki: si Endo –emocionada-

-Grupo 1-

Todos: VAMOS ENDO

-pareja 1-

Endo: hacer más entrenamiento…

Aki: …

-Grupo 1-

…

-Pareja 1-

Endo: y que querías decirme Aki?

Aki: nada…

Endo: esto… Aki, eso no era lo que quería decirte…

-Grupo 1-

María: espero que diga lo que siente porque o si no… LO MATO!

El resto: y nosotros te acompañamos

-Pareja 1-

Endo: Lo que de verdad quería decirte es que… Te… Te…

Aki: dilo Endo!

-Grupo 1-

Dilo ya!

-Pareja 1-

Endo: Te… TE…- le da un beso- TE AMO!

Aki: Ohh Endo yo también te Amo

Endo: Eh? yo pensaba que te gustaba Ichinose

-Grupo 1-

Mido: fiesta!

Kaze: que mal que Dilan no esta aquí para celebrar lo ocurrido…

Fudo: si, él si sabe hacer una fiesta.

María: esperen un momento

-Aparece Dylan-

Dylan: alguien a dicho fiesta?

María: si pero creo que ESTAMOS SOBRE PASANDO EL LIMITE DEL BARCO!

-Se hunden-

María: ¡SALVEN LA CINTA DE VÍDEO ES LO UNICO IMPORTANTE!

Mido: ¡¿ESTAS LOCA? ¡QUE TE VAS A AHOGAR!

María: ¿que dices? si el agua solo me llega hasta las rodillas – se levanta-

-Fin del Flashback-

María: sabes Mido?

Midorikawa: eh?

María: desde ese día me empezó a gustar más tu actitud...

Midorikawa: O/O *Yo empeze a quererte más que una amiga*

-Cine-

Andreína: Tortugo, Sonic... le dejo a cargo de la escabacion... ustedes dos son los torturadores por algo, si se quejan peguenles con esto -les da un latigo-

Sonic y Tortugo: -con una sonrisa de maldad absoluta-

Endo: Sonic, no me harías nada a mi ¿verdad? Soy tu mejor amigo

Sonic: vi el capitulo de Inazuma eleven Go... Aki solo dice que estudiaron juntos...

Endo: O**.**O soy hombre muerto...

Sonic: SIGUE CABANDO! Tortugo, tu vijila por el otro lado

Tortugo: Ha...i!

Sonic: tu puedes tortugo!

-parque-

Midorikawa: MIRA! Una heladería!

María: VAMOS!

-Cine-

Andreína: CAVEN MÁS RÁPIDO!

Todos: HAI!

Angelo: helado!, no estoy allí!

Andreína: debemos ser fuertes... Kannon, Masato, Badarp, Misutore, ¿como se llama el otro? Esukaba ¡DEJEN DE JUGAR CON LA CAJA DE MANDOS!

Aki: estamos en alerta amarilla! Caven! Caven!

-Parque-

María: vamos a tomarnos una foto! -hala a Midorikawa de un brazo-

Midorikawa: ahh

-Cine-

Haruna: ALERTA NARANJA! DEMASIADA PROXIMIDAD!

Rika: que debemos hacer capitana?

Andreína: cavad! CAVAD! y ¡CAVAD!

-Parque-

María: que bien salimos en la foto!

Midorikawa: si, vamos a colgarla en nuestra habitacion

María: lastima que Kazemaru no vino... haci nos podiamos tomar una los tres juntos...

Midorikawa: y como esta Kazemaru?

María: el encuentro con Miyasaka le ha dejado muy mal...

Midorikawa: y donde se quedara Miyasaka?

María: pues... mi habitacion se estaba dividiendo en varias habitaciones y un escenario, pues Miyasaka dormira allí junto a Toramaru

Midorikawa: como se encuentra tu hermana?

María: pues ha estado un poco deprimida... el ingreso de Toramaru al hospital le ha dejado muy mal...

Midorikawa: le gusta Toramaru?

María: si, ella me lo dijo... o si no no me hubiera enterado... XD

Midorikawa: XD

María: MIRA UN OSITO DE PELUCHE!

Midorikawa: lo quieres?

María: si

Midorikawa: espera aqui

María: vale...

Midorikawa: -después de gastarse su paga semanal- ten toma, aqui tienes

María: gracias ^^ -le da un beso en la mejilla-

Midorikawa: O/O

María: volvemos al campamento? Estoy cansada... y son las 8:30

-Cine-

Ulvida, Natsumi, Aki, Haruna, Rika y Touko: ALERTA ROJA! ALERTA ROJA!QUE VAN A VOLVER!

Andreína: CAVAD POR SUS VIDAS ¡CAVAD!

Todos: -cavando a la velocidad de la luz-

-cinco minutos después-

Andreína: creí que no lo conseguiriamos... ¡PERO LO LOGRAMOS! -mira a su alrededor- más o menos...

Endo: como hicimos que esto terminara así?

Hiroto: rememoremos

-Flashback-

Endo: cavemos!

Fubuky: tenemos que lograrlo!

Tachimukai: que dura esta esta parte... -hace un poco más de presion- AHH ES UNA CAÑERÍA!

Endo: AQUI HAY OTRA!

Goenji: Y AQUI!

Atsuya: NOS AHOGAMOS!

Andreína: no estaran rompiendo las cañerías del campamento?

Chicas: oh oh...

-fin del flashback-

Andreína: y por eso esta todo tan inundado... con las cañerias rotas y por fuera... todas las cabañas rotas... ¡QUE CATASTROFE! Mi hermana no me dejara nunca más a cargo!

Chicos: -.-U

María: -con una cara de horror en la cara- ¡¿QUE HA OCURRIDO AQUI? ANDREÍNA!

Andreína: -escondiendose- escondanme, por favor...

María: Andreína... te estoy viendo

Andreína: Andreína no se encuentra aqui porfvor deje su mensaje después del pi...

María: Andreína... -la coje de una oreja y se va llendo- quiero saber porque esta todo tan destruido! Y quiero saberlo YA!

Andreína: -moviendose como Kogure- no, no, yo no he hecho nada, no...

Todos: ^^U

Aki: Adios a todos... espero que hayan disfrutado

Natsumi: dejen reviews, no lo olviden

-se escuchan gritos de atras-

Ulvida y Haruna: Pobre Andre-chan

Rika: SAYONARA!

Touko: MATTA NE!

Chicas: NOS LEEMOS!


	10. Chapter 10

María: he decidido continuar este fic

Andreína: y porque el otro no?

María: Es que ese es cuando se me acaba la inspiracion ^^

Andreína: ya, ya... como estubo tu cita con Midorikawa -con una sonrisa picara-

María: O/O no-no e-era una ci-cita

Andreína: si lo era :)

María: nop, era una salida de amigos

Andreína: de verdad?

María: -/- si...

Andreína: :) va...le vamos con el disclaimer...

María: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...

Andreína: si le perteneciera ella sería la novia de Midorikawa :)

María: -/- eso no es verdad... ahora recordando... ¿no tenia que vengarme de ti?

Andreína: no se de que me estas hablando...

María: de verdad? Unas cañerias rotas, unas cabañas destrozadas, un cine que hay que pagar por daños, unas camaras de seguridad que nunca he puesto en algunas partes de la ciudad... ¿no te dicen nada?

Andreína: O.O ME VOY! -sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-

María: empezemos con el fic...

* * *

><p><strong>-En el hospital-<strong>

Midorikawa: eso es lo que ocurrio ayer en la cita con María... ¿que me aconsejas hacer?

Kazemaru: pues... no se, la unica persona con la que he estado es con Reika y nosotros no tuvimos tantos problemas como tu...

Midorikawa: pero es que, no se, creo que la quiero, pero no se si ella siente lo mismo por mi...

Kazemaru: Midorikawa, no seria más facil preguntarselo?

Midorikawa: -histerico- ¡¿ESTAS LOCO? Que quieres que haga? Que valla con ella y le diga... ¿te gusto? ESO ES PARA QUE ME MATE ALLI MISMO!

Kazemaru: -.- entonces como quieres que te ayude?

Midorikawa: no se... diciendome: "lo estas haciendo muy bien sigue así" o algo por el estilo

Kazemaru: -.- si te hace feliz... lo estas haciendo bien sigue así

Midorikawa: -histerico- ¡ESO NO ME AYUDA!

Kazemaru: ¬¬

Midorikawa: puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Kazemaru: ya la estas haciendo... pero te dejo que digas otra...

Midorikawa: porque sigues en el hospital si ya no estas inconsiente?

Kazemaru: pues, porque he decidido quedarme aqui hasta que Miyasaka se valla del campamento

Midorikawa: sabes que si María se entera te mata ¿no?

Kazemaru: no tiene porque enterarse...

Midorikawa: de verdad? Hoy era día de jornadas abiertas y vine con ella...

Kazemaru: ¡¿QUE?

Midorikawa: que vine con ella...

Kazemaru: WHAT?

Dylan: -se asoma por la puerta- otro que se copia... Kazemaru? Estas despierto? YA VERAS CUANDO SE LO DIGA A MARÍA! -se va-

Kazemaru: ¡¿QUE VOY A HACER?

Midorikawa: yo, tu correría...

Kazemaru: escucha a ver si viene

Midorikawa: -empieza a escuchar en la puerta-

-fuera de la habitacion-

Dylan: donde esta María?

Mark: no se, creo que iba a ir a donde estaba Toramaru, Kido y Atsuya y luego se iba otra vez al campamento y después se iba al campamento... y nosotros volviamos con Mike...

Dylan: y eso cuando fue?

Mark: creo que hace una hora...

Dylan: pues ya debe de haber vuelto...

-en la habitación-

Kazemaru y Midorikawa: fiu...

-fuera de la habitación-

Dylan: ...voy a llamarla...

-en la habitación-

Kazemaru y Midorikawa: NOOOO!

**-En el campamento-**

María: Andreína, -suspira- sabes que hasta que no me gane la loteria no puedes gastar tanto dinero...

Andreína: PERO ES QUE NECESITO IR DE COMPRAS!

María: sabes que tengo que arreglar el campamento... y una cama en el hospital es muy cara...

Andreína: pero...

María: ademas... hay creo que son 4 personas en el hospital...

Andreína: 5, Ichinose se volvio a pelear con Edgard el otro día...

María: tu quieres terminar conmigo ¿verdad? -suena el movil- Si?... Dylan?... Que pasa?... in spanish please... ¿de verdad?... ¿que dijo que? voy para alla!...no tranquilo Kazemaru va ha estar bien... ¡MORIRA ENTRE TERRIBLES SUFRIMIENTOS! -cuelga-

Andreína: que pasa?

María: tengo que irme! -se va corriendo-

**-En el hospital-**

Dylan: hello? ... yeah!... Kazemaru to woken up!... que Kazemaru a despertado!...si, y dijo que se quedaría hasta que Miyasaka se fuera...vale, pero no le hagas daño... y Midorikawa esta con él...-le cuelgan- me a colgado!

Mark: creo que lo empeoraste...

Dylan: Porque lo dices?

Mark: porque ahora sabe que Midorikawa lo sabía y lo tomara como traición...

Dylan: a mi ya no me importa... ¿que hacemos? -se va llendo-

Mark: -le sigue- sabes que Ichinose se peleo otra vez con Edgard?

Dylan: no, ¿de verdad?

María: -acaba de llegar- par de marujas... -.-U... haber, haber ...210 ES AQUI!

-dentro de la habitación-

Midorikawa: que hacemos? Maria viene de camino! ¿y si Dylan le dijo que estaba contigo? ME DEJARÍA DE HABLAR! NO LO SOPORTARÍA!

Kazemaru: tranquilo! Deberías dejar de juntarte con Tachimukai y Fubuky... se te esta pegando su personalidad! Tienes que harle más caso a tu amigo Kazemaru el rey de las parejas!

María: -habriendo la puerta- y tambien el rey de los Ukes...

Kazemaru y Midorikawa: ¡MARÍA!

María: Kazemaru, no me esperaba esto de ti... y de ti menos Midorikawa! Ustedes ya saben lo de los problemas economicos del Campamento...

Midorikawa: María...

María: y yo que creía que eramos los mejores amigos... si tengo una foto y todo -les muestra las fotos que se saco con Midorikawa, pero en el centro una imagen de Kazemaru pegada con pegamento y un marco que dice "los mejores amigos"- hubiera quedado mejor con photoshop pero no se utilizarlo...

Kazemaru: pero...

María: voy a recoger mis cosas de vuestra cabaña... -se va-

Midorikawa: -intentando seguirle- no te vayas...

Kazemaru: -se levanta de la cama y le pone una mano en el hombro- tranquilo, habran otras...

Midorikawa: -con lagrimas en los ojos- pero, yo la quiero a ella! -se va-

Kazemaru: ...

**-En el campamento-**

Andreína: bueno... lo que ha hecho mi hermana para disculparme es que hiciera una pelicula... parodiada... además de que me a dicho que debo vijilar a los chicos arreglar el campamento... ¡QUE AGOTADOR!

Endo: ¿de verdad?

Goenji: si los que estan asiendo el trabajo somos nosotros...

Andreína: no se quejen! Que llamo a Tortugo!

Tachimukai: NO! A tortugo, no!

Fubuky: es muy malo con nosotros!

Andreína: sonic... estas perdiendo tu toque...

Sonic: y que lo digas... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Andreína: lo que quieras...

Sonic: ¿porque tengo que hacer yo el reto tambien?

Andreína: porque eres un chico, y tortugo es un animal...

Sonic: y donde esta Mike?

Mike: -debajo de una montaña de arena- Estoy aqui! creí que no pregunterian por mi!

María: T.T

Andreína: ¿que te pasa?

María: nada...

Andreína: pero que tienes?

María: nada... ¡dejame en paz! -se va a la cabaña de Kazemaru y Midorikawa-

Andreína: -se encoge de hombros- quizas no le pasa nada... SIGAN ARREGLANDO!

Todos: HAI!

**-En el hospital- **

Kazemaru: tengo que arreglar las cosas aqui... para volver al campamento... ¿donde abre metido el numero de Mike?

¿?: -entra en la habitacion- Tu?

Kazemaru: tu?

¿?: crei que no volvería a verte... -va corriendo hacia Kazemaru y le besa-

Kazemaru: y yo-le devuelve el beso apacionadamente-

**-En el campamento-**

María: -tirada en la cama llorando-

Midorikawa: María! Por fin te encuentro! ¿sabes que tu hermana esta haciendo una piscina fuera para hacer una pelicula?

María: ...

Midorikawa: no me hablas?

María: ...

Midorikawa: bueno... como no me hablas no tendre más remedio que comerme este helado de chocolate yo solo...

María: -llorando- no... espera...

Midorikawa: esto es un avance... ^^

María: deja el helado aqui y vete...

Midorikawa: ^^U

**-hospital-**

Kazemaru: no creí que te volvería a ver y menos en un hospital!

¿?: es que he tenido que ganar dinero para ir a la Universidad...

Kazemaru: ¿porque no te vienes conmigo al campamento?

¿?: ^^ vale

-Campamento-

Andreína: vamos a ver... tengo dos guiones... cual hago?

Fubuky: de cuales tienes?

Andreína: el Titanic y Romeo y Julieta

Aki: y que escenas?

Andreína: en Titanic la escena en la que se muere el chico y Romeo y Julieta la escena del balcon...

Tsunami: EL TITANIC!

Touko: Tsuni -.-

Endo: ROMEO Y JULIETA!

Aki: Endi...

* * *

><p>Mike: y aqui termina el capi<p>

Andreína: ¿que pelicula voy a hacer?

Mike: ¿quien es la chica que esta con Kazemaru?

Andreína: ¿como terminara la pelea de Midorikawa y María?

Mike: a quien espiaran esta vez las marujas?

Andreína: ¿donde esta mi hermana?

Mike: no lo se...

Andreína: ¿que haces tu aqui?

Mike: eso lo descubriremos en... ¡EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

Andreína: Sayonara!

Mike: MATTA NE!


	11. Chapter 11

Andreína: HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS FANS!

Mike: ^^U

Andreína: ¿porque estoy haciendo la presentación? Pues porque no se donde se metio mi hermana...

Mike: -con una carta- haber que dice esta carta...

_Queridos Mike y Andreína: _

_Se que se preguntaran donde estoy... pues estoy en un viaje para encontrarme a mi misma. ¿A quien quiero engañar? Me estoy escondiendo de Hacienda que me quire quitar mi dinero..._

_Atte: María_

_PD: No le digan a nadie que estoy en mi habitación_

_PD2: olviden lo que he dicho..._

Andreína y Mike: -.-U tipico...

Andreína: vamos a buscarla...

Mike: si...

-van a la habitación de María-

-dentro de la habitación-

Toc toc

María: oh no me han encontrado -se esconde en el armario-

Andreína: -entra- Her?

Mike: María, ¿donde estas?

Andreína: parece que no esta aqui -abre la puerta del armario-

María: ^^ chicos... cuanto tiempo ¿como sabian que estaba aqui?

Mike: tu fuiste quien nos lo dijo...

María: esta bien... esta bien...

Andreína: bueno... hoy vamos a responder a las preguntas que hicimos en la anterior historia...

Mike: pero algunas las responderemos ahora...

Andreína: por ejemplo... ¿donde esta mi hermana?

María: si, ¿donde estoy? XD

Mike: -.- esa ya la respondimos...

Andreína: cierto ^^

María: ¿que hace Mike aqui?

Andreína: Mike esta aqui porque...

María: se le acabaron las practicas de periodismo que estaba haciendo y no tuvimos más remedio que contratarle... para el presentador masculino...

Mike: :)

Andreína: además el es el que maneja... si el no estuviera, tendriamos que pagar un taxi!

María: y nuestro presupuesto no esta para gastos...

Andreína: sin más que decir el disclaimer!

María: BIEN! Mi parte favorita! Disclaimer: **si Inazuma eleven me perteneciera tendría mi país propio... mientras tanto me conformo con esto...**

* * *

><p><strong>-Campamento-<strong>

-En la habitación de María-

María: T.T lo siento Mido... pero esto... no te lo puedo perdonar...

Midorikawa: pero... yo...

María: que Mido?

Midorikawa: nada... no es nada... -se va-

-fuera-

Andreína: entonces... ¿cual pelicula vamos a hacer?

Afrodit: no se, Romeo y Julieta es un clasico de amor... pero el Titanic...

Endo: pero Romeo y Julieta es la mejor obra de Willian Shakespeare

Todos: ¿Endo? ¿eres tú?

Endo: ¿que? Porque sea un fanatico del futbol no significa que no sepa de un personaje importante de la literatura Inglesa...

Andreína: o.O

Hiroto: esto no puede estar pasando... debo de estar soñando...

Fudo: ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

Goenji: Natsumi, Masato! Les quiero no lo olviden...

Masato: abuelo? Estas llorando?

Goenji: no, solo me entro algo en el ojo...

Badarp: Misutore, Esukaba! Son los mejores amigos que un chico puede tener!

Kannon: que solo tengo 6 años!

Endo: dejen ya de burlarse...

Andreína: que hay que preparar la obra... ¡VAMOS A HACER EL TITANIC!

**-En el hospital-**

Kazemaru: no creia que te volvería a ver...

¿?: Kazemaru... hay algo que nunca te dije...

Kazemaru: que es?

¿?: yo siempre te he amado...

Kazemaru: yo tambien! ! Ya podre ir diciendo por alli que he salido contigo, y que no sea mentira!

¿?: ¿que has hecho que?

Kazemaru: nada, nada... -le da otro beso-

**-Campamento-**

-habitación de Midorikawa y Kazemaru-

Midorikawa: no puedo creer lo que he hecho... soy un completo idiota...

¿?: -en las sombras- y que lo digas...

Midorikawa: ¿quien eres tu?

¿?: -sale de las sombras- soy tu peor pesadilla...

Midorikawa: ¿Claire? ¿que haces aqui?

Claire: voy a ayudarte con tu probremita...

¿?: y yo tambien...

Midorikawa: ¿Kaylee? Tu tambien?

-fuera-

Andreína: vale... ¿quien quiere ser la chica de la obra?

Tsunami: -levanta la mano-

Andreína: -.-U nadie?

Tsunami: -levanta la mano con más insistencia-

Andreína: ... pues la eligire yo...

Tsunami: ¿porque no me elige a mi?

Touko: tranquilo cariño...

Tsunami: :(

Andreína: la chica será Touko y el chico... pues Tsunami...

Tsunami: yo quería el papel de la chica! El hombre es el que muere!

Touko: porque yo?

Andreína: porque Tsunami sabe aguantar la respiracion bajo el agua... y tu eres su novia

Touko: -.-

Andreína: Fubuky, encargate de esperar a que nos traigan el barco

Fubuky: HAI!

-en la habitación de Midorikawa-

Claire: entonces Midorikawa... ¡Te voy a tener que enseñar a declararte! Y si te da vergüenza o algo, existen métodos rápidos, eficazes y que no dejan espacio a la duda o a la confusión. Es Un gesto. Un. Maldito. Gesto. ¡ MUAK ! ¿Captas o te hago un gráfico?

Midorikawa: -nervioso- si creo que si...

Kaylee: y si por casualidad pura y dura... no quiere perdonarte y te da una cachetada siempre existe un plan B... enviarle regalos...

Claire: si... buena idea...

Kaylee: como nuestra querida presentadora le encanta el hel-

Claire: creo que es mejor referirse como a él como agua-helada-que-se-come-sobretodo-en-Verano...AHQCSEV para abreviar, es que aqui hay muchos locos por el helado...

Kaylee: claro... bueno... le das el AHQCSEV, que digan "Te quiero, perdoname" ¿capichi?

Midorikawa: *como llegue a esto?* ^^U

¿?: ya sabes que te tienes que declarar...

Midorikawa: Inazumasonic? Eres tu?

Inazumasonic: sip, y si no te declaras ¡YA! Sonic se encargara de ti

Claire: y no se olviden de Tortugo!

**-Hospital-**

Kazemaru: de verdad te vas a venir conmigo?

¿?: claro ^^ cuando nos vamos?

Kazemaru: cuando encuentre el numero del chofer

Mike: -desde lejos se escucha- EH! No soy tu chofer!

**-Campamento-**

-fuera-

Andreína: Mike? Porque has gritado eso?

Mike: sentí que alguien me decia que era el chofer

Andreína: claro...

Fubuky: ya llego el crucero!

Andreína: pegfecto

Mike: -suena el movil- si?... si?...¿de verdad?... ya voy -cuelga-

Andreína: quien era?

Mike: era Kazemaru, al parecer se ha encontrado con una chica en el hospital

Andreína: seguro que es Reika

Mike: yo no estaría tan seguro...

Andreína: quieres apostar?

Mike: vale -se dan la mano-

Andreína: vamos al hospital, la pelicula puede esperar...

Mike: si

Andreína: además, tengo tiempo sin ver a Tora-chan...

Mike: ^^U

-En la habitación de María-

Midorikawa: -suspira- Toc toc

María: no entres...

Midorikawa: -entra-

María: he dicho que no entres...

Midorikawa: lo siento María... pero no puedo soportarlo más...

María: ¿que quieres? -se levanta y se sienta al borde

Midorikawa: no puedo dejar pasar esto -ve por la ventana y ve a Kaylee, Inazumasonic y Claire amanazandole con unas antorchas y se asusta-

**-Hospital-**

Mike: ya llegamos, ¿preparada para perder la apuesta?

Andreína: no voy a perder por cierto mi hermana se unió a la apuesta...

Mike: en que momento?

Andreína: cuando le pregunte cual podría ser la chica con la que se encontro Kazzemaru y me dijo que Reika

Mike: vale... habitacion... 210

Andreína: es aqui -abre la puerta-

**-Campamento- **

-Habitación de María-

Midorikawa: -se sienta junta a María- yo... bueno...tu...yo...

María: ¿si?

Midorikawa: te...te... -la besa-

María: -le devuelve el beso-

**-Hospital-**

-habitacion 210-

Mike: O.O

Andreína: TOMA! Paga!

Mike: no puedo creermelo... -le da el dinero-

Andreína: pues creelo...

-en un lugar decierto-

Genda: hola?

Sakuma: hay alguien?

Fangirl: por fin se han despertado...

Sakuma: como llegamos aqui?

Genda: lo último que recurdo es que hubo una hola, hubo gritos y fans locas...

* * *

><p>Mike: y así termina el capitulo... aunque creo que se me olvida algo...<p>

Andreína: mi hermana se volvio a esconder?

Mike: si... vio un coche y salio gritando "hacienda! Hacienda me ha encontrado!"

Andreína: tipico... ^^U

Mike: agradecemos a todos los que nos han enviado reviews y al que haya leido esta historía...

Andreina: yo ustedes no la leería...

Mike: SAYONARA!

Andreína: MATTA NE!


	12. Chapter 12

Andreína: y aqui volvemos con un nuevo capitulo de el Campamento!

Mike: gracias a todas por sus reviews ^^

Andreína: dónde está mi hermana?

Mike: la descubrieron descargandose el juego de Dragon Quest... y esta huyendo de la SGAE (Sociedad General de Autores y Editores)

Andreína: -.- tipico de mi hermana

María: -corriendo- ¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA!

Andreína: la pobre...es que no sabe ser discreta? Se ha descargado 4 veces el juego de Inazuma eleven y todos les sale en Japones...

María: -corriendo aun- porque no se descarga en español! ¡¿PORQUE?

Mike: de acuerdo... ^^U el disclaimer...

María: -corriendo por su vida- **¡SI INAZUMA ELEVEN ME PERTENECIERA NO TENDRÍA TANTO PROBlEMA AL DESCARGARME EL JUEGO!**

Mike: Porque no se lo compra?

Andreína: porque no tiene dinero...

María: mi gran dilema! :(

* * *

><p><strong>-En un lugar decierto-<strong>

Genda: DEJENME LIBRE TENGO MIS DERECHOS!

Sakuma: y yo tambien!

Genda: TENGO FANS QUE OS ATACARAN A TODAS!

Sakuma: yo tengo fans?

Genda: no se, pero yo si que tengo

Sakuma: :(

**-En el campamento-**

-habitación de María-

Midorikawa: María, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

María: CLARO! ^^

-En la ventana de María-

Inazumasonic: TOMA YA

Claire: Oh yeah baby!

Kaylee: ¡POR FIN!

Cristy: ¡ALELUYA! -estornuda-

Claire: donde esta Genda? Voy a ir a buscarlo a su habitación... -se va-

Inazumasonic: nosotras no tenemos nada más que hacer...

Kaylee: el ave ya ha salido del nido...

Cristy: vamos a el cine?

Inazumasonic y Kaylee: vale ^^

Inazumasonic: pero antes tengo que ir a ver a sonic

-En un hoyo-

Endo: hasta donde tendremos que cavar...

Tsunami: según Andreína hasta que paresca una playa de verdad...

Fubuky: y por donde vamos?

Goenji: creo que ya pasamos la corteza terrestre...

Claire: hola chicos, han visto a Genda? ^^

Ichinose: creo que no lo vemos a él ni a Sakuma hace 5 días...

Claire: ¡¿QUE? -se va corriendo-

Endo: eso fue raro...

Tachimukai: y que lo digas...

Sonic: caven que quiero terminar con esto de una vez...

Inazumasonic: sonic? Que haces?

Sonic: pues cavando ¿no lo vez? Que despistada...

Inazumasonic: -le lanza una bota y se va-

Sonic: EH! que duele!

Tachimukai: desde hace rato no veo a Andreína ni a Mike

Fudo: quien va a ver?

Endo: voy yo... -se asoma- O.O -va bajando- no estan... PERO ESTA UNA TORTUGA CON UNA CAPUCHA DE VERDUGO!

Todos: -.-|| no vamos a salir nunca de aqui...

**-En el hospital-**

Andreína: quiero mis 20 euros en efectivo

Mike: no volvere a hacer negocios contigo...

Kazemaru: y que apostaron?

Mike: a que estabas con Reika...

Andreína: y era verdad! ^^

Reika: me alegro de ser de gran utilidad ^^U

Andreína: gracias a ti he ganado 20 euros

Mike: nos vamos otra vez al campamento?

Los otros tres: vale

-en el pasillo de hospital-

Dylan: sabias que Andreína va a hacer una pelicula?

Mark: si, va a hacer el Titanic

Dylan: de verdad?

Mark: si! ¿no lo sabias?

Dylan: no ¿de verdad?

Mark: si, mira esta es la habitación de Kido, Toramaru y Atsuya

Dylan: VAMOS A VER! -entran-

Toramaru: que hacen ustedes dos aqui?

Mark: haciendo nuestro deporte favorito

Dylan: espiar a la gente!

Kido: mi hermana a preguntado por mi?

Mark: no lo sabemos, siempre que la veiamos era con Fudo e inmediatamente se iban a otro lugar

Dylan: que desperdicio de información... bueno, nos vamos

Atsuya: LES PAGO SI ESPIAN A MI HERMANO HACIENDO ALGO VERGONZOSO!

Mark: trato hecho!

Kido: yo les pago si descubren la verdadera relacion de mi hermana con Fudo

Dylan: eso es un poco más dificil...

Andreína: -acaba de entrar- Mark? Dylan? Que hacen aqui? Vayan a el coche de Mike que esta fuera...

Dylan y Mark: Oh yeah

Andreína: hola Toramaru ^^ te he traido comida que la del hospital no es muy buena

Toramaru: gracias Andreína ^^

Kido: y para nosotros no hay nada?

Andreína: yo solo doy comida a Toramaru porque es mi amigo... ustedes no me caen muy bien... no son ustedes soy yo, bueno si son ustedes

Kido y Atsuya: -.-||

Andreína: me voy que tengo que hacer una obr de teatro... adios Toramaru ^^ Kido, Atsuya -.- -se va-

Toramaru: adios Andre-chan

Kido y Atsuya: -le ven con una mirada de odio-

Toramaru: porque me ven asi chicos? ^^U

**-Campamento-**

-fuera-

Andreína: ahora a practicar como hacer la pelicula

Mike: para ponerla en el programa...

Andreína: ESTAN LISTOS CHICOS?

Todos: SI!

Andreína: de acuerdo... Endo, eres el capitan del barco

Endo: HAI!

Mike: Goenji, el dueño del barco

Goenji: HAI!

Mike: Touko, la chica

Touko: HAI!

Mike: Tsunami, el chico

Tsunami: HAI!

Andreína: EL RESTO SERA EL REPARTO!

Todos: HAI!

Andreína: MIKE! SACA LA CAMARA!

Mike: LISTO!

Andreína: a sus lugares en tres, dos, uno... ACCION!

-En un lugar decierto-

Genda: AUXILIO!

Sakuma: HELP ME!

Claire: Genda?

Sakuma: ejem...

Claire: Sakuma? Que hacen aqui?

Genda: nos secuestraron al final del otro fic...

* * *

><p>Mike: y así...<p>

Andreína: como en los grandes capitulos...

Mike: este es el final...

Andreína: her, allí vienen otra vez...

María: Jo, la SGAE no se cansa de perseguirme?

Mike y Andreína: -se encongen de hombros-

María: -empezando a correr- ADIOS A TODOS! ¡El siguiente en publicar sera en el otro fic!

Mike: SAYONARA!

Andreína: MATTA NE!


	13. Chapter 13

María: HOLA A TODOS!

Andreína: decidiste salir porfin de la cueva esa en la que te escondiste de la hipoteca?

María: no, es que ¡he planeado un plan de evacion!

Mike: vaalee...

Andreína: ¿y que pensaste ahora?

María: es un plan muy complicado que solo alguien con mi astucia podria hacerlo con presicion

Mike y Andreína: ^^U

Mike: mira ahi viene alguien

María:-se acerca a el hombre misterioso- hola, buscan a alguien?

Banco: si, buscabamos a María Graciela esta por aqui?

María: si, soy yo

Banco: a vale -mira los papeles que tiene en la mano- veniamos a hablarle sobre la hipoteca que tiene usted con el banco

María: -se pone un bigote-

Banco: -ve a María- ¿quien es usted? ¿donde esta la señor María?

María: -con el bigote puesto- aqui no vive nadie con ese nombre...

Banco: oh me habre equivocado disculpe -se va-

María: no pasa nada

Andreína: ^^U quien diria que funcionaria...

Mike: ^^U no son muy listos que digamos...

María: si, si, vamos a comenzar ahora con el campamento

Andreína: si, porque siempre haces estas presentaciones?

Mike: si, porque no simplemente pones el disclaimer ya?

María: la verdad es que no lo se... sera porque me rio mucho haciendo la presentacion?

Andreína: di el disclaimer de una vez...

María: Si inazuma eleven me perteneciera ya hubiera visto la pelicula de Inazuma eleven...

Andreína: y venimos otra vez con la pelicula...

Mike: ES QUE HEMOS SUFRIDO MUCHO POR ELLA!

María: no nos comprendes...

Andreína: esto es por lo unico que no se pelean...

* * *

><p>María: -con la nintendo- muere... Muere... ¡MUERE!<p>

Endo: y dices que ha estado haci todo el dia?

Andreína: si, me preocupa...

Midorikawa: y porque no le quitan la nintendo?

Mike: lo hemos intentado... -le quita la nintendo-

María: grr... grrr

Mike: ^^U

Andreína: vamos a ver que nos dejo para hacer en la lista de emergencia...

Todos: lista de emergencia?

Mike: si, es para cuando suceden estas cosas... solo lean la portada

Andreína: a ver que dice... -leyendo en voz alta-

_María: _

_Si estan leyendo esto es que tengo un nuevo juego de guerra para la nintendo, tranquilos, ya saben que no pueden quitar la nintendo si no quieren salir mal parados. A continuacion les dejo una lista de cosas que deben hacer en el campamento:_

_-Ir al bosque y traer miel (es que se nos a acabado) lo haria yo, pero ya saben que estoy con la nintendo_

_-Preparar la cena_

_-Traer la miel a donde estoy yo :)_

_Si han tenido alguna duda, preguntar a Mike, ya que esta es la misma lista que hace él todos los dias (ademas de conducir a donde lo necesite) _

_Adios, tranquilos en unos dias me veran revolotendo de un lado para otro como siempre (ademas de ir irritando a Mike y a Andreína de lo que haria si fuera vampiresa o bruja) Sayonara! Matta ne!_

Mike: por mi como que se quede con la nintendo...

Andreína: después nos fastidia con lo que lee en sus libros

Mike: -.- si...

Todos: ¿eh?

Andreína: si mis ocurrencias son malas las de ella son peor...

Mike: y cuando intenta unir la historia de Harry Potter con las de Crepusculo...

Andreína: eso es lo peor...

Midorikawa: ya, ya, podemos dejar de decir cosas de mi nov... O.O

Andreína: tu que?

Mike: dijo algo de nov...

Midorikwa: yo no he dicho tal cosa... ^^U no se de lo que hablan...

Andreína: novato, novatada, noventa...

Mike: novecientas, novedad, novedoso, novio

Andreína: novela, noviembre, novia...

Mike y Andreína: O.O ¡¿NOVIA?

Todos: ¡¿NOVIA?

Midorikawa: ¬/¬

Mark: -con un microfono- estamos aqui reunidos por una cosa que les diremos a todos los fans de "un gran programa de televisión"

Dylan: -con otro microfono- al parecer, María Graciela la presentadora del programa de televicion "un gran programa de television" esta saliendo con el jugador de futbol del equipo del Raimon Ryuuji Midorikawa.

Todos, Mike y Andreína: ^^U

Mike: chicos, etto...

Andreína: PODRIAIS IRSE DE AQUI?

Mark: yo soy Mark

Dylan: y yo Dylan

Mark y Dylan: desde el plató de "un gran programa de television" presentando para Salvame...

Andreína: -con cuernos- vayanse... 3...2...1...

Mark y Dylan: -cogiendo carrerilla- ¡SE VAN!

Endo: una gran forma de convencerles para que se vayan...

Mike: la culpa es de Edward...

Andreína: si no les hubiera hecho el cursillo ese... no serian tan cotillas...

Todos: Edward es cotilla?

Mike: claro! Como si no iba a poder leer la mente?

Andreína: se te esta pegando la personalidad de mi hermana...

Mike: -se arrodilla y alza las manos al cielo- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Andreína: vaaaleeee...

Mike: vamos que hay que salir a buscar la miel antes de que le de hambre...

Todos: y que pasa si le da hambre?

Mike y Andreína: no lo quieren saber... -salen rayos-

Todos: O.O oooh

Midorikawa: uf...

Mike: vamos que tenemos que ir caminando

-dos horas después-

Fuyuka: ya llegamos?

Mike: no...

Fuyuka: ya llegamos?

Andreína: no...

Fuyuka: ya llegamos?

Todos: ¡NO!

Fuyuka: vale, vale, no se enojen...

-tres horas después-

Mike: listo, ahora a acampar para llegar donde esta la miel mañana...

Andreína: si!

Mike: donde esta la cabaña?

Aki y Endo: aqui!

Mike: provisiones?

Goenji y Natsumi: aqui!

Mike: repelente anti-osos?

Todos: -miran a Anteojos-

Anteojos: es que... es que... ¡pesaba mucho!

Mike: ¡¿no lo trajiste?

Todos: ¿porque tanto problema?

Mike: -con la manos en la cabeza- ¡POR LA NOCHE SALEN LOS OSOS!

Todos: ¡¿QUE?

Mike: -asiente-

Andreína: y que podemos hacer?

Mike: poner los partidos del Real Madrid que seguro que los ahuyenta :D

Andreína: Jejeje, cierto

María: -desde lejos- ¡LO HE OIDO!

Todos: ¿eh?

Andreína: una peleita sin importancia...

María: -llega corriendo- EL REAL MADRID ES EL MEJOR EQUIPO DEL MUNDO!

Míke: ERA EL MEJOR EQUIPO DEL MUNDO HASTA QUE LLEGO EL BARÇA!

María: NOSOTROS LES QUITAMOS LA COPA DEL REY!

Mike: PERO A LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE LES GANAMOS EN OTRO PARTIDO!

Todos: esto es asi siempre?

Andreína: no, haveces se caen bien... muy escazamente...

Todos: ^^U

María: -se da la vuelta-

Mike: -se da la vuelta tambien-

María: no voy a seguir peleando contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... como ganarle a Kon

Mike: prueba con superexplocion a todos... yo tengo que espantar osos...

María: dile a Atsuya -hace una cabaña y se mete a jugar con la nintendo- NO ME MOLESTEN!

Mike: ¡¿DONDE ESTA ATSUYA?

Todos: ^^U

Andreína: ven? No se llevan tan mal... ^^U

Todos: y que lo digas...

Midorikawa: -entra en la cabaña de María- no podrias dejar de jugar con la nintendo? ^^

María: no... ¡ME HAS ECHO PERDER! -le echa a patadas-

Midorikawa: -sale volando- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Andreína: se lo hemos advertido...

Mike: Atsuya, espanta a los osos TODA la noche si veo uno solo... puedes despedirte de tus helados...

Atsuya: No, porfavor, no lo hagas

Andreína: Mike... ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco duro con él?

Mike: no, creo que me estoy sensibilizando...

Andreína y Todos: ^^U

Endo: nosotros nos vamos a dormir...

Goenji: y nosotros...

Hiroto: vamos Ulvi

Kazemaru: Reika, vamos a dormir

Andreína: me voy a dormir...

Mike: -amenzazando a Atsuya con unas manzanas- si, ya estoy terminando aqui...

-al día seguiente-

Mike: DESPIERTEN!

Andreína: -soñolienta- tengo sueño

Mike: -tratandole como una bebé- ve a dormir que aun quedan cosas por hacer

María: ES MI HERMANA!

Mike: Y LA MIA TAMBIEN!

María: grr...

Mike: grr...

Todos: -despertandose- y ahora que pasa?

Andreína: siempre se estan peleando, solo que en el programa lo ocultan y en el campamento intentan estar lo más alejados posible...

Endo: aah

Goenji: y que hiso esta enemistad tan profunda?

Andreína: ya saben que Mike puede conducir ¿no?

Kazemaru: si, es adulto ¿no?

Andreína: eso es lo que aparenta y lo que hace creer a todos... de verdad el tiene 14 años...

Endo: y conduce?

Andreína: si, Endo, él conduce...

Endo: -levanta la mano- ¿porque?

Andreína: espera que ya lo esplico!

-Flashaback...

-Hace 11 años-

-en una habitacion oscura-

María: -con 3 años- gugu tata duego de gue gologue esdo ¿gue basara? -pone el estraño objeto- VIVE! VIVE! -esplota- Cof cof Do debi haced esdo...

Mike: y gue do digas... ¿gue haces?

María: indendo cosinad

Mike: pedo do imites do de da pedicula de adoche

María: pedo es que Fankestein des bu intedesante...

Mike: boba...

María: do be digas edo!

-Fin del Flashback...

Andreína: después de ese día empezaron a pelearse por todo...

Goenji: ¿hasta por ti?

Endo: y porque no esplicaste porque conduce?

Andreína: si, Mike me halaba de las piernas y María de los brazos...

Endo: me estan escuchando?

Goenji: eso debia de doler...

Endo: -alzando las manos- HOOOOLA!

Andreína: no, no mucho...

Endo: no me ven? -se quita la ropa y va corriendo por todas partes-

María y Mike: ENDO PONTE LA ROPA!

Endo: -diciendo cosas que no se pueden oir al oído humano-

María: ALEJATE DE MI! -le lanza una balde en la cabeza-

Mike: NO ESTOY CERCA DE TI! -le lanza una silla-

Andreína: lo más raro es que tienen la misma personalidad, pero distintos gustos...

Fubuky: como cual?

Andreína: mi hermana le gusta el Real Madrid y a Mike el Barça, mi hermana es portera y Mike es delantero, mi hermana puede ser delantera y Mike puede se portero... son dos polos opuestos, iguales fisicamente aunque uno sea chico y la otra chica, pero Mike es alto y mi hermana es no tanto...

Todos: ooooh

Andreína: vamos al campamento de una vez...

María y Mike: SI!... OYE!... NO ME IMITES!... grrr...

Andreína: y seguimos con lo mismo...

Todos: ^^U

Andreína: ustedes no los tienen que aguantar todos los días del año...

Kazemaru: -pone una mano en su hombro- pobre...

Mike: vamonos!

Andreína: porfin voy a salir de este lugar!

María: creo que es por la derecha...

Mike: yo creo que por la izquierda...

María: derecha

Mike: izquierda

María: DERECHA!

Mike: IZQUIERDA!

Andreína: ya nos perdimos...

Endo: otro día que habra que pasar al aire libre...

Andreína: por suerte tenemos las proviciones...

Anteojos: -llega corriendo- AAAH! UN OSO, UN OSO!

Andreína: que a pasado?

Anteojos: me ataco un oso y le lanze toda la comida!

María: -le mira- Ante-ojos

Mike: eres-hombre-muerto -se lanzan encima de Anteojos, seguidos por Midorikawa y Angelo y luego Masato, Kannon, Misutore, Esukaba y Badarp y después los que quedan-

Anteojos: AUXILIO! AUXILIO!

-30 minutos después-

María: tendremos que quedarnos aqui hasta mañana...

Mike: no seria asi si hubieramos ido a la izquierda...

María: ¬¬

Andreína: ya estamos otra vez... -suena un movil- si?... aja... ¿les a encontrado?... cree que los podria llevar al campamento otro día?... gracias... adios... si ya le dare el dinero otro día... 30 euros?... no, son 30 centimos... -le cuelgan-

Endo: quien era?

Andreína: han encontado a Genda y a Sakuma, pero nos los devolveran cuando paguemos 30 euros...

María: como se nota que no ven el programa...

Mike: no tenemos dinero! Es tan dificil de saberlo?

Midorikawa: María... yo...-con una rosa-

María: no tengo tiempo ahora Mido, ya hablaremos luego...

Midorikawa: hai...-se va cabizbajo-

Mike: tendremos que volver rapido al campamento

María: si, pero por donde?

Andreína: -se golpea la cabeza con la mano-

* * *

><p>María: y con esto me despido<p>

Mike: nos vemos la proxima

Andreína: les rogamos a todos que nos dejen reviews, retos para un "gran programa de televicion y consejos"

María: TENGO LA MENTE CONGELADA!

Mike y Andreína: ya...

María: SAYONARA!

Mike: MATTA NE!


	14. Chapter 14

María: HOOOOLA A TODOS!

Mike: ¡bienvenidos a un capitulo nuevo de el Campamento!

Andreína: y con todos ustedes el disclaimer!

María: SI INAZUMA ELEVEN ME PERTENECIERA ENDO ESTUBIERA CASADO CON AKI DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE LA CONOCIO!

Mike y Andreína: te pasaste...

María: Jejejeje ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Mike<strong>

Estabamos aqui en medio de la nada, todos revanandonos los cesos buscando una respuesta a como salir de aqui. Luego de un rato Midorikawa, Kazemaru y Hiroto se fueron para hablar de algo y mi hermana al ver que no regresaban fue a buscarles... Se que estamos pasando mucha hambre, y muchos días perdidos pero misntras no encontremos el camino no saldremos de aqui.

Habian pasado ya muchas horas desde que estabams pensando hasta que alguien dijo:

TENGO UN IDEA!

**Fin del Pov Mike**

-detras de unos arbustos-

Midorikawa: -en posicion fetal- tengo hambre...

Kazemaru: tienes cosas peores en las que pensar

Midorikawa: cierto, en mi venganza para Anteojos, por haber perdido nuestra comida

Hiroto: creo que no se referia a eso exactamente

Midorikawa: te refieres a...

Kazemaru y Hiroto: si, mientras antes se lo digas, peor sera el castigo

Kazemaru: demuestrale quien tiene los pantalones en vuestra relacion!

María: de que hablan chicos? ^^

Kazemaru, Hiroto y Midorikawa: na-na-nada! No estabamos hablando de nada ¿porque lo dices?

María: no se, es que como estan tan apartados de los demas crei que estaban hablando de algo importate...

Midorikawa: -se levanta- bueno pues es que queria decirte una cosa muy importante...

María: si? Que es?

Midorikawa: yo...

Andreína: HER! VEN AQUI UN MOMENTO!

María: VOY! lo siento Mido-kun hablamos más tarde...

Midorikawa: si...

María: SI! Adios Mido-kun -le da un beso y se va-

Kazemaru y Hiroto: -le ponen una mano en el hombro de Midorikawa-

Andreína: USTEDES TRES TAMBIEN TIENEN QUE VENIR!

Los tres: YA VAMOS!

-con todos-

Andreína: tenemos un plan

Todos: si, para eso estamos aqui

Mike: pues, si

Endo: y en que consiste el plan?

Andreína: pues, el plan es... hermana, puedes venir aqui un momento?

María: claro -se acerca-

Andreína: mi hermana es el puento más impotante

Goenji: ¿porque?

Mike: espera y veras...

Andreína: -le susurra algo a María-

María: O.O ... -sale corriendo como un rayo hacia el campamento-

Todos: que hiciste?

Andreína: le dije una cosa que a querido hacer desde que empezo el campamento

Todos: y que es?

Mike: vamos caminado al campamento que ya tenemos el camino marcado

Andreína: es que yo doy las mejores ideas del mundo!

-2 horas después-

Mike: y ya llegamos al campamento!

Endo: es increible que la idea funcionara...

Andreína: claro se me ocurrió a mi

Goenji: y María?

Andreína: debe de estar detras...

Mike: si, aqui esta -van todos-

María: se vende! Se vende! Ropa de los chicos del Inazuma eleven! A mitad de precio y muy bonita! SI LA QUIEREN USADA ES EL DOBLE!

Fangirls: DAME! DAME! DAME!

Todos: -se caen- ^^U que le dijiste?

Andreína: que no habia nadie que evitara que vendiera vuestra ropa...

María: y aqui tenemos unos calzoncillos con balones de fútbol seguro que de Endo Mamoru empezamos con 100 euros

Fangirl 1: DOY 200!

Fangirl 2: YO 400!

María: ¿quien da más quien da menos?

Fangirl 1: 1000!

María: O.O

Fangirl 2: YO DOY 10000!

María: A LA UNA! A LAS DOS! Y A LAS TRES! VENDIDO!

Endo: EH! ESOS SON MIS FAVORITOS!

Goenji: Endo, tranquilo, no esta haciendo nada malo...

María: y ahora tenemos EL DIARIO DE GOENJI SHUYA!

Todos: Jajaja, Goenji tienes diario? Jajajaja

Goenji: YA SE ACABO! ahora si que esto va a terminar!

Endo: Goenji, "tranquilo, no esta haciendo nada malo..." jajaja

Goenji: -.-

María: VENDIDO POR 100000 euros! y ahora vamos al descanso

Andreína: cuanto has ganado ya?

María: pues... 104.045.678 euros

Andreína: ya te da para pagar el que vuelvan Genda y Sakuma

María: si, y para pagar el transplante de corazon y todas las idas de los chicos al hospital... solo me falta para la hipoteca

Mike: MIRA ES LA POLI!

María: ¡¿QUE? -va corriendo recoge todo y se va corriendo- ¡NO ME COGERAN CON VIDA!

Touko: sabes que no venia la policia ¿verdad?

Mike: sí, es que es muy divertido

Andreína: -le da un golpe en l cabeza a Mike-

Mike: OYE!

María: -aparece con un bigote- hola chicos, ya se fue la ley?

Kazemaru: fue una broma de Mike

María: ¿QUE? -le da un golpe en la cabeza a Mike-

Mike: DOBLE OYE!

Midorikawa: podemos hablar?

María: claro, espera que me quito el bigote -se lo quita de un tiron- auch, la tele no miente, esto duele

Andreína: vamos, hablen tortolitos... nosotros nos vamos a comer

María: DEJENME ALGO!

Todos: LO TENDREMOS EN CUENTA! -se van-

María: dime Mido-kun

Midorikawa: bueno... tenia que decirte que...

María: ¿si?

Midorikawa: te acuerdas que tenia prohibido acercarme a tu nintendo a menos de 5 km?

María: si, ¿porque?

Midorikawa: pues, -empieza a jugar con sus dedos- es-es que yo me sente encima de tu nintendo y... y... -cierra los ojos- se daño

María: O.O dices que Rose se daño?

Midorikawa: si...

María: Midorikawa! ESTAS MUERTO! ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARE! NUNCA! ERES UN $%&$%& -se va al comedor-

**Pov Kazemaru**

Habiamos llegado corriendo al comedor, después de dejar a Midorikawa y a María hablando sobre el pequeño "accidente" de Midorikawa porque yo se que lo que hizo fue coger un bate golpear la nintendo de María hasta explotar. Yo y Hiroto **(N/A: el burro delante pa' que no se espante XD) **le hemos dicho que debería decirle lo ocurrido, tiene que demostrarle quien tiene los pantalones en su relación.

Ya han pasado unos minutos y no ha llegado, estamos un poco preocupados por la salud fisica de nuestro amigo. En este momento empiezo a escuchar que la puerta se abre... y entran María y Midorikawa.

Hiroto: -me susurra- creo que ya sabemos quien es el que lleva los pantalones...

Kazemaru: Jajajaja

**Fin del Pov Kazemaru**

-con Mike y Andreína-

María: -entregando unos folletos- estan todos invitados al funeral de mi querida Rose

Andreína: que le paso?

María: Midorikawa, es un acesino de nintedos...

Andreína y Mike: NO LO A HECHO!

-con Kazemaru y Hiroto-

Midorikawa: chicos...

Kazemaru: ¿que ha pasado?

Midorikawa: hemos roto

Hiroto: oh Midorikawa -rompio a llorar-

* * *

><p>María: -llorando en una esquinita-<p>

Mike: que le pasa?

Andreína: estara destrozada...

Mike: porque? Porque rompió con Midorikawa?

Andreína: no, oye lo que dice...

María: mi nintendo! era tan joven!

Mike y Andreína: -.-U creo que exagera un poco...

Andreína: SAYONARA!

Mike: MATTA NE!


	15. Chapter 15

Andreína: HOOOOOLA A TODOS!

Mike: COMO ESTAN USTEDES?

Maria: -vestida de negro al más puro estilo gotico- hola...

Andreína: -.- pon más animo de tu parte, que no estamos en un funeral...

María: que no? Pero si se a muerto mi nintendo

Mike y Andreína: ¬¬

María: -en una esquinita- mi nintendo... mi nintendo... era tan joven

Mike y Andreína: ¬¬U

María: podría distraerme con otra cosa...

Mike: si, eso estaría bien...

María: pero con que?

Andreína: lee algo...

María: *Lectura. Harry Potter.* LO TENGO! -se quita la ropa gotica, y debajo tenia su ropa normal- VAMOS A HACER VISITA A HOGWARTS!

Mike y Andreína: esa no era la idea...

María: GRACIAS! POR DARME ESTA MARAVILLOSA IDEA! TENGO QUE DECIRSELO A LOS CHICOS! -se va-

Andreína: ya que se fue tendremos que decir nosotros mismos el disclaimer

Mike: **Inazuma eleven no le pertenece a María** -se escucha la palabra "¡Hogwarts!" desde lejos-** ni tampoco Harry Potter...**

Andreína: tenemos que ir a hacer el equipaje

Mike: NOS VAMOS A HOGWARTS!

Andreína: tu tambien?

Mike: no tengo la culpa de ser una copia de tu hermana...

* * *

><p>María: -cantando- nos vamos a Hogwarts, nos vamos a Hogwarts laralarala<p>

Kazemaru: como que Howantrs?

María: -lo mira como si hubiera dicho una barbarida (N/A: ¡Como haci es!)- no es Howantrs es Hogwarts

Kazemaru: claaaro...

María: el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo!

Endo: que haces tan animada?

María: nos vamos a Howarts!

Todos: Hogwarts?

María: el mejor lugar del mundo!

Endo: y como vamos a llegar hasta alli?

María: tengo mis trucos... -con una sonrisa siniestra-

**Flashbaaaack!**

El ministro de magia: no puede hacernos esto! No tiene derecho!

María: quieren que le diga al mundo que vuestro mundo existe?

El ministro de magia: ¡NO LO HAGA HARE CUALQUIER COSA!

María: -con una sonrisa siniestra- cualquier cosa? -salen rayos por detras- de verdad?

El ministro de magia: si, si lo que sea!

María: -mientras se va- espero que sea verdad... porque... o si no... -le mira un momento amenazante-si me lo propongo... puedo ser peor que Voldemort... -con una sonrisa- ¡ADIOS! -se va-

El ministro de magia: -con miedo- no... no... olvides tu pro...promesa...

**Fin del Flashbaaaack!**

María: oh que recuerdos -con una sonrisa en la cara-

Todos: -con miedo- y-y a-amenazaste a un grupo de ma-magos?

María: si, a los 12 años, cuando no recibi mi carta a Hogwarts... -con una sonrisa en la cara-

Andreína: -llegando con Mike- creí que se recibia a los 11

María: ya, pero como nací el 31 de diciembre por logica me llegaba al año siguiente... -aun con la sonrisa en la cara-

Andreína: si, si... vamos, que tienes que avisar a el ministerio para que nos lleven

María: cierto... -chasquea los dedos y aparece el primer ministro de magia- podemos ir a Hogwarts?

Primer ministro: claro, por supuesto, en donde quiere ir?

María: sería mucho pedir el anden 9 y 3/4

Primer ministro: ¿que? Pero eso es solo para...

María: muchas gracias señor ministro -chasquea los dedos-

Todos: O.O ¿como hiciste eso?

María: cuando tienes amenazado a todo el mundo magico te hacen favores muy facilmente...

Andreína: el avión a Londres va a despegar dentro de una hora

-se escuchan muchas quejas-

Endo: pero yo no quiero ir! Quiero quedarme aqui jugando al fútbol!

Mike: te he dicho que en Hogwats juegan un juego parecido al Fútbol?

Endo: ...

Todos (menos Endo): nunca nos podran sobornar con eso!

Endo: ¡CHICOS NOS VAMOS A HOGWARTS!

María y Mike: ¡SI!

Andreína: venga tienen que hacer sus maletas!

Mike y María: -cantando juntos- NOS VAMOS A HOGWARTS! NOS VAMOS A HOGWARTS!

Todos: O.O

Endo: VAMOS AKI! A HACER LAS MALETAS!

Aki: si, Endi -se van sonrientes-

-3 horas más tarde-

María: -viendo una columna- KYAAAA EL ANDEN 9 y 3/4 NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

Todos: ^^U

Hiroto: ya se volvio loca...

Kazemaru: esta chiflada...

Midorikawa: no digan esa cosas de María! ¿y donde es ese Andén, María?

María: -le aplica a ley del hielo-

Midorikawa: sigue molesta...

Goenji: ¿donde esta ese Andén?

María: -señala una columna entre el andén 9 y el 10- ALLI! ¿no lo ven?

Fubuky: emm... no, alli solo hay una columna...

Mike: no es una columna cualquiera... María, has los honores

María: claro, Mike

Todos: Andreína, ellos no estaban peleados?

Andreína: se reconciliaron por lo de la ida a Hogwarts... además tienen un foco de odio común -mira a Midorikawa-

Midorikawa: ¡¿por que yo?

Andreína: ¡porque rompiste la nintendo!

María: fijense muy bien en lo que voy a hacer! -coje carrerilla y atraviesa la columna-

Todos: -con los ojos cerrados los van abriendo lentamente y cuando ven que no se tropezo contra la columna se sorprenden notablemente- co-como hi-hizo e-eso? O.O

Andreína: VAMOS DE UNO EN UNO!

Endo: YO PRIMERO! -la atraviesa-

Aki: ALLA VOY ENDI! -la atraviesa-

Goenji: AHORA YO! -la atraviesa-

Natsumi: QUE VOOOY! -la atraviesa-

Mike: Andreína, quedate de última hasta que pasen todos -atraviesa la columna-

Andreína: vamos! Que no tenemos todo el día!

-30 minutos después-

Kazemaru: VAMOS REIKA!

Reika: SI! -la atraviesan cojidos de las manos-

Andreína: DIJE DE UNO EN UNO! -la atraviesa-

María: porfin! Ya estamos todos! Ahora tenemos que entrar al tren -entra-

Endo: SI! FUTBOL! -entra-

Goenji: Endo, ^^U -entra-

Aki y Natsumi: nunca cambiara -entran-

Kazemaru: Mike, a que hora llegaremos

Mike: no estoy muy seguro -entra, junto a Kazemaru y Reika

Tsunami: hay playa?

Andreína: hay un lago con una calamar gigante...

Tsunami: me vale, vamos Tokoto

Touko: si, Tsuni

Tsunami: no, sabes que no me gusta que me digan así!

Touko: si, por eso lo hago -entran sonrientes-

Andreína: ENTREN RAPIDO!

Midorikawa: -entra, deprimido-

Hiroto: vamos Ulvi

Ulvida: si, Hiro -entran-

-30 minutos después-

Andreína:-entra- Ya no hay nadie

María: bien, ya que estamos todos voy a hacer la indicaciones... si chocamos no hay forma de escapar, solo hay 3 salidas de emergencia de las cuales solo Mike, Andreína y yo sabemos y solo nos daría tiempo a salir nosotros, gracias por escuchar...

Todos: O.O

Mike: creo que los asustaste...

María: era la idea, ademas, no hay forma de escapar esto es un tren

Mike y María: Muajajajaja

Andreína: chicos, me da miedo cuando se rien asi...

Mike y María: lo sentimos, busquemos una cabina donde sentarnos... -se van a sentar-

-unos minutos después-

María: Zzzz

Mike: Zzzz

Andreína: Zzzz -se para el tren de repente-

Mike: ¿que fue eso?

Andreína: no sera...

Goenji: -abre la puerta- LE ESTA DANDO UN ATAQUE A ENDO!

María y Mike: SI, LO ES! -emocionados-

Andreína: -intentando salir por la ventana, que no se abre- DEBO SALIR!

María: VAMOS MIKE A PEDIRLE UN AUTOGRAFO!

Mike: SI! -salen-

Andreína: -sigue intentando abrir la ventana- AUXILIO!

María: -abre la puerta de la cabina de Endo- OH PORFIN!

Mike: -saca una libretita-

Aki: -con Endo en las piernas y una sombra oscura frente a ellos-

María: ALLI ESTA!

María y Mike: -se acercan a la sombra- HOLA SEÑOR DEMENTOR! SOMOS SUS MAYORES FANS! ¡¿PODRIA DARNOS UN AUTOGRAFO?

Dementor: -desconsertado- eh...?

María: porfavor coja mi boligrafo!

Mike: useme de mesa!

Todos: -viendoles raro-

Dementor: -firma en la libretita-

María y Mike: KYAAAAAA

Mike: podríamos ver el beso del dementor? Solo queremos ver si tiene labios!

María: SI! Porfa! Porfa! Porfiiiis!

Dementor: -se quita la parte de arriba de la capa-

Mike y María: OOOOH muchas gracias señor dementor!

Dementor: -desconsertado-

Mike: es muy amable!

María: adios!

Mike y María: -lo empujan fuera del tren- MUCHAS GRACIAS! -despidiendose-

Todos: O.O?

Andreína: -escondida- ya se fue?

Mike: si, ya puedes salir

Midorikawa: que era eso?

María: -le ignora-

Natsumi: que era eso?

María: un dementor!

Mike: nuestro idolo!

Fubuky: y que es un dementor?

María: facil mi querido Fubuky -aparece una pizarra y se pone unas gafas- un dementor son seres putrefactos, cubiertos por una capa y de gran estatura. Su cara está oculta por una capucha, y su mano es gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Los dementores no tienen alma.

Mike: Hasta 1998, los dementores son los carceleros de Azkaban, que absorben la esperanza y los sentimientos positivos. En el pasado, estaban aliados con los magos tenebrosos. En teoría, un dementor sólo puede desplazarse a otro lugar que no sea la prisión de Azkaban con una orden del Ministerio de Magia.

María: En casos extremos, con permiso del Ministerio de Magia, el dementor puede dar el beso de la muerte, que aspira completamente toda el alma de la persona, dejándola como un caracol vacío.

Mike: Para ahuyentar a un dementor se usa el encantamiento Patronus. Los dementores pueden volar. Congelan con su presencia allá a donde van.

María: En 1996, los dementores se rebelan contra el Ministerio de Magia, y se dice que se reproducen. Son mortales y pueden vivir en climas tropicales. No se puede destruir un dementor, pero sí limitar su número erradicando las condiciones con las que se multiplican, como la desesperación y degradación.

Fubuky: la proxima vez no preguntaré...

Andreína: son grandes fans, -se encoge de hombros- aunque, se pasan dandelos una clase cuando les preguntan sobre ellos

María y Mike: :D

Mike: estoy impaciente por llegar

María: vamos a pedirle un autografo al calamar gigante!

Tsunami: SI!

Mike: te unes a la causa?

Tsunami: Y CON TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON EL AGUA!

Mike, Tsunami y María: SI!

Andreína y Touko: ^^U

Endo: Y VAMOS A JUGAR!

María y Mike: SI QUIDDITCH!

Endo: -deja de festejar- no era soccer?

María y Mike: -celebrando- NO! Eso fue para meterte a ti y al equipo al andén!

Endo: -intentando abrir la ventana- DEJENME SALIR!

Goenji y Fubuky: -intentando separarlo de la ventana-

María: no tienen forma de escapar... -con una sonrisa siniestra-

Mike: ...estamos a 4 km de altura -con una sonrisa siniestra-

Todos: -con miedo en una esquinita-

Andreína: les he dicho alguna vez que me dan miedo cuando completan sus frases?

Mike: si...

María: ...unas 5 o 6...

Mike: ...mil veces

Andreína: ¡VALE YA!

* * *

><p>María: y asi termina este capitulo<p>

Mike: y nos despedimos con una canción!

Andreína: -con un micro- CON TODOS USTEDES!

Mike: en una version nueva de "yo soy un cacahuate" de Bob Esponja

María: ¡YO SOY UN CABEZA DE SOCCER!

-Aparece Endo vestido de balón de fútbol y con un micro-

Endo: esto no deberían hacerlo en el programa?

María: si, pero no podiamos esperar :)

Endo: -.-

Mike: pasara...

Endo: YOOOOO soy un balon de soccer, ¡SI!

Tú eres un balon de soccer, ¡SI!

Todos somos balones de soccer, ¡SI!

-Aparecen Kido, Anteojos, Fuyuka y Midorikawa-

los cinco: BALON DE SOCCER! BALON DE SOCCER! ¡SIIIIII!

Mike: que bonito -se seca una lagrimita-

Midorikawa: ¡¿porque yo!

Andreína: mi hermana intenta que lo pases mal

Mike: es por la nintendo

Fuyuka: y yo?

Mike: de verdad quieres que te lo diga?

Fuyuka: no...

María: ¿que les ocurrira a los chicos del Inazuma?

Mike: lograran tirarse de la ventana?

Andreína: Mike y María lograran conseguir todos sus autografos?

Mike: no lo dudes!

María: NOSOTROS SOMOS EL DÚO! M&M! -suenan los grillos- Mike, no te dije que exterminaras a los grillos?

Mike: ya voy...

Andreína: SAYONARA!

María: MATTA NE!


	16. Chapter 16

Andreína: HOLA A TOOOOOOODOS! ¿qué donde estan María y Mike?-se encoge de hombros- Tomandole fotos a unos cuandros del colegio de Hogwarts

Mike: AQUI ESTAMOS GENTE BONITA A LA QUE QUIERO!

María: LE AGRADECEMOS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

Mike: y ahora comenzamos con el disclaimer

María: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, ni tampoco Harry Potter

Mike:

Andreína: ¿porque lloran?

María y Mike: ayer vimos Harry Potter 7... este es el fin!

María: ¡¿porque el mundo nos odia?

Mike: primero Inazuma eleven termina y ahora Harry Potter!

María: es un golpe muy fuerte del que no me recuperare, jamas...

Mike: lo que sigue sera Crepusculo...

María: no me lo recuerdes...

Andreína: -pone los ojos en blanco- y ahora con el capitulo... ¬¬

* * *

><p>Endo: ya llegamos! Oh suelo firme!<p>

Andreína: si no nos separamos del suelo...

Endo: pero estabamos en un tren con railes de una separacion de 4 metros!

María, Mike y Midorikawa (M, M y M XD): -llorando- el mundo nos odia...

Andreína, Ulvida, Hiroto, Reika y Kazemaru: -ponen los ojos en blanco-

Aki: que les pasa?

Andreína: Mike y María vieron ayer Harry Potter 7 parte 2, estan llorando desde que salieron del cine

Kazemaru: Midorikawa, esta triste porque María le sigue ignorando

Andreína y Kazemaru: -se encogen de hombros- lo normal

Aki: claro ^^U

Natsumi: y cuando vamos a entrar en el castillo?

María: en unos momentos cuando lleguen Haruna, Kido, Fudo y Toramaru

Andreína: ya paraste de llorar! :D

María: no, paré un momento para decir algo... -se sienta en una esquinita- si me disculpan -se pone a llorar otra vez-

Todos: ^^U

Goenji: y para que vinimos aqui?

Andreína: pues, María y Mike decidieron que seria un buen especial por lo del fin -susurra- permanente de Harry Potter

María y Mike: -con unos muñecos de los personajes de Harry Potter (incluidos: Dobby, Draco Marfoy y los hijos de todos- NOOOOOOO!

Andreína: de donde sacaron los muñecos?

Mike: en un todo a 100!

Endo: pesetas?

María: no! En un todo a 100 euros!

Kazemaru: ella no es la que se queja por el dinero?

Midorikawa: -intentando defenderla- lo habra comprado cuando tenia dinero

Andreína: el día que se acabó el libro... -se encoje de hombros- el mismo día que se hipoteco

Todos: O.O

Andreína: sabian que se acabo la coleccion a los 11 años? Empezo en enero y los termino unos... 3 meses después

Todos: O.O

Mike: -le sale una sonrisita- ese día se ganó el titulo de come-libros

Andreína: cierto Jejeje

María: -sale de su esquinita de la depresion- ya deberían haber llegado...

Hiroto: no creo... a que hora salia su tren?

María, Mike y Andreína: Jajajajajajaja ¿tren? Jajajajaja

Atsuya: ¿porque se rien?

Mike: es que no vienen en tren!

Fubuky: y por donde vienen entonces?

Goenji: aqui no hay donde llegue un coche, o donde se pare un avión

Andreína: Kido y Toramaru, viene con Kreacher y Haruna y Fudo en el coche de Arthur

Endo: Kreacher? Arthur? Quienes son esos?

María: -secandose las lagrimas- ya lo veran...

-se escucha un PLOP! Y un ruido de un motor-

Kreacher: -aparece con un Kido mareado-

Mike: ya vienen! -emocionado-

María: SEÑOR WEASLEY! ESTAMOS AQUI!

Andreína: hola Kreacher ^^

Kreacher: Kreacher esta muy agradecido de que le eligiera a él señoritos

Andreína: Kreacher, ya puedes irte

Kreacher: Kreacher lo siente

María: Kreacher, podrías aparecerte tambien por el refugio y decirle a Billie y Freur que después pasaremos por allá? Es que queremos visitar la tumba de Dobby

Kreacher: Kreacher hará cualquier cosa por la señorita María

María: -.- adios Kreacher

Kreacher: Kreacher lo siente, Kreacher no volver a molestar -chasquea los dedos- PLOP!

Mike: Hola señor Weasley

María: cuanto tiempo

Sr Weasley: llamenme Arthur, chicos

María: gracias por traer a Haruna y a Fudo ^^

Arthur: no fue nada, tenia que visitar a mis nietos -mostrando las fotos a la vez que los nombra-Lucy, Freddy, Dom, Louise, Rosie, Jamie, Al, Lil y Hug

Endo: todos esos nietos?

Arthur: no, esos son los que aún no se han graduado...

Mike: tambien estan Vic, Molly y Rox

María: y Teddy es más o menos como su nieto... aunque dentro de poco se hará de la familia ¿verdad Arthur?

Arthur: si, Vic y Teddy se han prometido

María: no olviden invetarme a la boda ¿eh?

Arthur: no, no lo...

Andreína: YA BASTA! DEJEMOS ESTA CHARLA DE UNA VEZ!

Arthur: -le susurra a María- sigue siendo tan borde?

María: jajaja

Arthur: deberia irme, adios, quizas nos veamos luego

Mike: si, adios señor Weasley... digo, Arthur

Arthur: voy a saludar a mis nietos

María: si, yo tengo que hacer una visita turistica -Arthur se va-

Mike: bueno chicos... -se fija en los chicos- porque esas caras?

Goenji: hemos estado pensando y queremos quedarnos aqui esperando el tren

María: de eso nada! Vamos!

Andreína: oh una lechusa! -se para en su hombro y coje una carta que llevaba en su pata-

Mike: oh es un review ¿que dira? -la lee, se le va el color de la cara y se la pasa a Andreína-

Andreína: -la lee y se le va el color de la cara-

María: ¿que dice? ¿que dice?

Mike: no... puedes... leerla...

María: ¿porque? -le arranca la carta de las manos y empieza a leerla-

Andreína: no esperaba esa reaccion de tu parte al leerla...

María: -levanta los ojos de la carta y mira a Endo- ¡TU!

Endo: ¿yo? ¿que hice?

María: -se le ponen los pelos como medusa, y tiene una cara de ir a matarlo- TE VOY A ARROJAR A EL CALAMAR GIGANTE! -va corriendo a donde está Endo, y Andreína y Mike la detienen- SUELTENME! SUELTENME! VOY A COMETER HOMICIDIO! TIENES SUERTE DE QUE NO TENGA MI VARITA EN LAS MANOS PORQUE O SI NO TE LANZARIA UN AVADA KEBADRA QUE TE DEJARIA TIRADO EN EL SUELO! VAS A MORIR! ¡¿ME OYES?

Andreína: detente! No sabes lo que haces! Estas segada por la ira!

Mike: puedes controlarte... respira, inspira, respira, inspira...

María: TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! ¡¿DONDE ESTAN TORTUGO Y SONIC?

Endo: ¡¿PERO QUE HICE?

Goenji: ¿que paso?

María: -le da la carta- ESO, ESO FUE LO QUE PASO!

Goenji: O.O -a Endo- VAS A MORIR! -le cogen Fubuky y Atsuya-

Fubuky y Atsuya: pero que pasa?

Mike: para quien no se haya enterado... Level 5 a anunciado que...

Andreína: Endo se casara con...

María: NATSUMI!

Aki: NATSUMI, ESTAS MUERTA! -la detienen Haruna y Touko-

Goenji: VAS A MORIR ENDO! AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!

Endo: NO ES MI CULPA!

Goenji: SABES QUE ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA! Y VAS Y DECIDES QUITARMELA!

María: HAS ARRUINADO MI VERCION DE LA VIDA!

Todos: ¿eh?

Mike: es que ella es fan de Endo x Aki y Goenji x Natsumi -se encoje de hombros-

Andreína: Ichinose, ¿te importaria cojer a mi hermana por mi? Es que tengo que hacer una cosa...

Ichinose: ¿eh? Vale

Andreína: -saca unas pastillas de su bolso- aqui estan las pastillas para dormir -le mete una en la boca a Aki, otra a María y otra a Goenji y caen dormidos todos inmediatamente- listo...

Mike: a ver como nos libramos de esta...

Endo: -aterrado- voy a tener que pasar por el psicologo después de esto...

Andreína: pues, mi hermana quiere ser psicologa... si quieres te busco una hora

Endo: mejor no, en la consulta me mataría...

Mike: -se encoje de hombros- si tu lo dices

* * *

><p>María: Zzzz<p>

Mike: hay que ver como se pone por esas cosas...

Andreína: si, como nos libraremos de esta...

Mike: DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO DE "UN GRAN PROGRAMA DE TELEVICION!

Andreína: SAYONARA!

Mike: MATTA NE!

María: Zzzz... no olviden dejar reviews... Zzzz... no publicare en este fic hasta que llegue a los 60 reviews... Zzzz


	17. Chapter 17

María: HOOOLA A TODOS!

Mike: ¡¿COMO ESTAN USTEDEEES?

Andreína: bien...

María: BIEN!

Mike: -con cara de psicopata- HOY NOS VENGAREMOS DE

María: "CARA DE TONTO MAMORU"

Mike: y cuando vas a actualizar el otro fic?

María: es que me da pereza...

Andreína y Mike: ¬¬

María: y ahora continuamos con el capitulo de ¡el campamento!

Andreína: y con todos ustedes...

Mike: el unico e indiscutible

Andreína: y muy odiado tambien...

Mike y Andreína: ¡EL DISCLAIMER!

María: Inazuma eleven sigue sin pertenecerme...

Mike: y ya esta?

Andreína: nada de mataria a Endo, o se casaria con, o algo?

María: es que estoy depre...

* * *

><p>Mike: oh Hogwats...<p>

María: si, este es el mejor lugar para vengarnos de "cara pikachu"

Andreína: la pregunta es... ¿como?

María: ya lo veras... mientras tanto... Endo, ¿podrias llevar nuestras maletas?

Endo: si... U.U

María: Natsumi, lleva mi bolso...

Natsumi: no puedes llevarlo con magia? Que esto pesa 50 kg

María: son 56 kg, y no, no puedo llevarlo con magia...

Natsumi: tsk...

Mike: dijiste algo?

Natsumi: no, señores...

María: me alegro... -se van caminando al colegio-

Endo: Aki, disculpame, porfavor no me ignores tu eres la persona más importante para mi, no se que se me paso por la cabeza cuando me case con Natsumi

Aki y Kannon: -le pasan por delante ignorandole-

Endo: -llorando- porfavor! Aki!

Natsumi: Goenji, ayudame, yo te quiero

Goenji: pidele ayuda a "Mamoru-kun" por algo te casaste con él ¿no?

Natsumi: -llorando- Shuyi, no me hagas esto...

Goenji: -vacila un poco pero después se va por donde se fue María- vamos, Masato

Masato: si, abuelo

Reika: Kaze, trajiste mi camara de fotos?

Kazemaru: si, mi amor -se van seguidos por un deprimido Midorikawa-

Ulvida: Hiro, me llevas el bolso?

Hiroto: si, querida -lleva su boso-

-en el despacho del director-

María: hola? Profesora McGonagall?

McGonagall: María? Porfin llegaron! -les saluda-

Mike: hola profesora ^^

McGonagall: me alegro de que hayan llegado, estaba esperando este momento desde hace tiempo, el señor Potter y el señor Weasley no nos han dejado de molestar con su lo de su llegada

María: ¿quienes? James y Fred? Si usted sabe que siempre estan molestando, esta en su sangre ^^

Andreína: hola profesora ¿como esta?

McGonagall: Andreína? ¡como has crecido!

María: bueno, si de lo que estabamos hablando...

McGonagall: cierto -chasque los dedos- VACACIONES! ALLA VOY! -sale corriendo, con unas maletas- RECUERDA VIJILAR BIEN A LOS NIÑOS! -se va-

Andreína: de que hablaron?

María: estas hablando con la nueva directora suplente durante la vacaciones de Hogwarts

Mike: y no deberian de estar los alumnos de vacciones?

María: si, pero decidieron que este año no tendrian vacaciones por culpa de Jamie y Freddy

Andreína: nunca cambiaran

María: ^^

Mike: y donde vamos a meter a todos los del Inazuma?

María: primero vamos a el gran comedor -se va saltando-

-en el gran comedor-

Endo: -soltando las últimas maletas- no podian ayudarme? -preguntandole a los que no le tenin rencor (si es que hay)-

María: -abre las puertas- gracias por venir chicos ^^ y Endo ¬¬

Mike: hoy vamos a ver donde se van a quedar a dormir todos

Andreína: pero, por razones que no les diremos, no hay habitaciones disponibles, haci que...

María: saganme todos

Mike: Endo, trae las maletas...

Endo: ¡¿otra vez?

Andreína: 7 piso HAYA VAMOS!

Endo: ¡¿QUE? Kannon, ayudame, soy tu abuelo

Kannon: "Aki es la persona que más quiero en este mundo"-repite lo que dijo Endo antes- ABUELO! QUE YO SOY TU NIETO! -se va-

Badarp: vamos chicos! -se va corriendo junto a Misutore y Esukaba-

Endo: puf... ¿donde esta el ascensor?

Mike: seran magos, pero no han descubierto las maravillas del ascensor...

Andreína: CUIDADO QUE LAS ESCALERAS SE MUEVEN!

Endo: AAAAAAAH! -se cae hasta las mazmorras-

Andreína: te lo adverti!

-en el 7 piso-

María: -viendo una pared- aqui esta

Todos: o.Ó

Andreína: tu sabes que yo te apoyo en todo lo que hagas y todo eso pero...etto... her, aqui hay una pared

Mike: otra que nos cree locos...

María: Andreína -moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- , ¿es que no te acuerdas de la sala de los menesteres?

Andreína: -murmurando- sala del 7 piso, que atiende las necesidades del usuario de la misma, trasformándose y abasteciéndose según sus necesidades (menos comida).

María: :) sabia que te acordarias ^^

Mike: entremos -abre la puerta y se ve dos habitaciones, una en la que aparece un letrero que dice "chicas" otro que dice "chicos" y junto a ellos un baño y un caseta para perro que dice: "el pikachu"-

María: justo lo que necesitabamos -asiente- vayan a dejar sus cosas...

Endo: PORFIN! me podre tirar en una cama, tranquilo

María: -le señala la caseta del perro- es allí

Endo: ¡¿QUE? ¿porque tengo que dormir alli?

Andreína: es parte de la venganza

Endo: y porque Natsumi no tiene su caseta!

María: ella estaba enamorada de ti desde pequeña, si no la hubieras correspondido ¡ESTO NO ESTARIA PASANDO!

Mike: tu con tl de decir que los chicos siempre tienen la culpa te basta ¿verdad? ¬¬

María: ^^ -apunta sus maletas con la varita- Wingardium Leviosa, vamos Andre hay que arreglar las cosas

Mike: chicos, hoy no vamos a hacer nada porque estamos cansados... pero, esten listos a las 9 que tenemos que bajar al Gran Comedor

Todos: HAI!

Fubuky: creo que tenemos que cambiar esto...

Atsuya: si, siempre estamos hablando al mismo tiempo

Todos: HAI!

Fubuky: -negando con la cabeza- esto no puede seguir asi...

María: Jejeje ^^

-a las 9-

María: listo... vistance con los uniformes que les di

Endo: pero yo quiero ir con mi uniforme del Raimon...

Mike: obedece a María

Endo: jo...

María: quieres que nuestro trato se rompa?

Endo: NO! Ahora me cambio! -se va a cambiar-

Kido: que trato?

María: que no lo mataba, si hacia lo que yo le dijera, cuando lo pidiera y donde lo pidiera ^^

Kido: aah

María: bueno, vamos

-en el gran comedor-

María: -abre las puertas, y alli estan todos los alumnos de Hogwats- hola chicos ^^ ¿como han estado?

Fred (Weasley) James y Albus (Potter): MARIA! -van corriendo a donde esta ella-

María: no me abracen tanto... son peores que Lil y Hug

Lily (Potter) y Hugo (Weasley): MAAAARIIIIIAAAAA! -se tiran encima de ella-

María: -con espirales en lo ojos- retiro lo dicho...

Andreína: HOLA! ^^

Louise, Dominique y Lucy: ANDREEEEEINAAAAA!

Andreína: AAAAAAH!

Mike: HOLA A TODOS! -se le tiran encima todas las chicas y se lo llevan- SOS! SOS!¡SOS!

María: chicos, he traido a unos amigos -entran los del Inazuma-

Mike: -desde fuera- AYUDENME!

Andreína: -lo ignora- y aqui esta el chico del que se tienen que burlarse -señala a Endo-

James: haremos cualquier cosa por usted -le besa la mano a María-

Midorikawa: -rojo de celos-

María: Jejeje ^^ gracias

Albus: yo tambien hare lo que sea por ti!

María: gracias Al ^^

Andreína: donde estan Scor y Rosie?

Albus: -se encoje de hombros- no los hemos visto en toda la tarde

María: después los veremos... ahora tengo que hacer algo muy importante...

Todos (incluidos los de Harry Potter): el que?

María: A COMEEEEEERR!

Mike: -fuera- HELP ME! HELP ME!

Fred: no tengo gel, pero tengo champú

James: Fred, ese es el chiste más viejo del libro...

Fred: es que no se me ocurria nada

Mike: -desde fuera- ¡¿ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO? ¡AYUDENME!

James: vamos a comer

-después de comer-

Midorikawa: felicidades a la cocinera! La comida estaba deliciosa!

Andreína: es hora de dormir! Que mañana tendremos la venganza!

María: SI! ENDO! DE ESTA NO TE LIBRAS!

Endo: y yo aun no me he enterado el porque de esa venganza contra mi...

María: -le pregunta a Andreína- yo les dije que Endo se casaba con Natsumi ¿no?

Andreína: -le contesta- si, pero este no se ha enterado... será por lo despistado

Goenji: y como vamos a torturar a Endo?

María: digamos que Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de tortura del mundo

Todos:-con cara de WTF-

Andreína: ya lo veran, y la venganza sera terrible Muajajajajaja

Todos: -con cara de asustados-

María: entren todos a sus habitaciones y si alguien sale tendra la misma tortura que le aplicaré a Endo

Mike: -desde fuera (aún)- ¡¿TENDRE QUE PASAR LA NOCHE AQUI AFUERA SIENDO PERSEGUIDO O QUE?

María: es lo que tiene ser el campeón del torneo de lo tres magos!

Mike: ¬¬

* * *

><p>María: y con esto nos despedimos!<p>

Andreína: queremos reviews!

María: buenos, malos, cortos, largos, anchitos, en ingles, en Japones, en chino, EN ESPAÑOL!...

Andreína: si les gusto o no les gusto

María: que no se entiendan, escritos por su hermano o hermana pequeño/a

Andreína: con decirnos que les gusto o no nos valen...

María: Sayonara!

Andreína: Matta Ne!


	18. Chapter 18

María: HOOOOLAAAA!

Mike: HOLA!

Andreína: hola! gracias a todos los que comentaron!

Mike: hoy les traemos un nuevo capitulo de el campamento

Andreína: el disclaimer!

María: Inazuma eleven aun no me pertenece... pero tengo un plan!

Mike: para que te pertenesca?

María: no, para dominar el mundo ^^

Andreína y Mike: aaaaaah claaaaro...

* * *

><p>Un Sabado por la mañana... comun y corriente:<p>

María: Zzzz

Andreína: despiertala...

Mike: si... por todas las veces que nos a levantado a nosotros... Muajajajaja

Andreína: Muajajajaja cof, cof, cof

Mike: -saca un balde de agua y se lo hecha encima a María-

María: invert -el agua invierte de direccion y le cae encima a Andreína y a Mike- MARIA ANDREINA Y MICHAEL SEVERUS CASTELLANO FUENMAYOR! ¡¿ME INTENTARON DESPERTAR?

Mike: no me gusta que me digas por mi nombre -.-

Andreína: si... U.U lo sentimos... NO NOS PEGUES!

Mike: PORFAVOR!

María: ¬¬ bueno... les castigo a despertar a los chicos!

Mike y Andreína: NOOOOO! Y a Endo tambien?

María: no, tengo planes para él... MUAJAJAJAJAJA

-despues de despertar a todos los chicos se reunen todos en la habitacion de Endo-

María: bueno, estamos aqui reunidos, puede ser la última vez que vean a este ser querido

-se despiden y salen de la habitacion-

Mike: y has echo esto antes?

María: Mike, tengo 14 años... lo unico que he operado es el juego de mesa -.-

Mike: dejo pasar a los enfermeros?

María: si, aslos pasar -entran Fubuky, Midorikawa y Afrodit vestidos de enfermeras- muy bien ^^

Fubuky: porque tenemos que vestir de enfermeras!

María: porque atrae a los reviews ^^

Midorikawa y Fubuky: ¬¬

Afrodit: no se de que se quejan no estamos tan mal ^^

María: ese es el espiritu! -se pone un traje de Medico- muy bien, empecemos con la operacion

Midorikawa: no crees que deberiamos sedarlo?

María: NAH! Estamos hablando de Endo, él no duerme ¡CAE EN COMA!

Fubuky: y que vamos a hacerle?

María: ya lo veran, yo queria castrarlo pero no me dejaron T.T

Afrodit, Midorikawa y Fubuky: ^^U

María: bueno, vamos a empezar... cuchillo -le pasan un cuchillo-... bota esto... -botan una cosa blanca-...piedras...-le dan las piedras- aguja y cuchillo... -se lo pasan- listo... -levanta un balon de futbol- ESTA LISTO! si que pesa...

Midorikawa: y para que es eso?

Fubuky: yo creia que ibamos a operar a Endo...

María: no, es un balon de futbol con piedras dentro, es como... el balon de instituto alia, solo que este es casero ahora vamos a hacer 99 más ^^

las "enfermeras": NOOOOOOOOO!

-5 horas después-

María: -sale de la habitacion de Endo- crei que Endo se despertaria con la operacion de los balones de futbol... bueno ¡¿QUIEN QUIERE DESPERTAR A ENDO?

Todos: ...

María: ... jo... Mike, ve a despertar a Endo!

Mike: yo? PORQUE YO?

María: porque eres el mayor...

Mike: el mayor es Tsunami -.-

Tsunami: eh! No me metan en sus peleas!

María: Tsuna-kun puedes despertar a Endo?

Tsunami: NO! No! No! Ò.Ó

Touko: Tsuni, ve a despertar a Endo...

Tsunami: ^^ claro mi vida

María: ^^U

Mike: hay que buscarle novia a cada uno del equipo...

-En la habitacion de Endo-

Tsunami: -le susurra a Endo en el oido- vamos a jugar futbol

Endo: -se despierta- ¡¿DONDE? ¡¿DONDE? -ve a María- es mentira ¿verdad? -.-

María: ya te vas acostumbrando... aunque esta ves es verdad ^^

Endo: de verdad? :D

Andreína: si, tu siguenos...

-en el campo de quidish, ahora de futbol-

Mike: -amarrando a Endo en una porteria- es un entrenamiento especial, lo lei en este libro tan raro... -le enseña el libro de el abuelo de Daisuke- tu abuelo se dedico al futbol porque como escritor y revisor de caligrafia estaba frito ¿verdad?

Endo: no lo se, pero si esta en el cuaderno del abuelo te hare caso

María: vale... preparados! cojan los balones especiales!... no, los que tienen piedras!

Chicos: si que pesan...

María: son 100 XD

Midorikawa y Fubuky: ¬¬ no nos lo recuerdes...

María: ^^

Andreína: preparados... listos... YA!

Goenji: BAKURETSU NO SE QUE! (N/A: como era el nombre? XD)

Fubuky: Vamos a Kazemaru

Kazemaru: SI!

Fubuky y Kazemaru: EL HURACAN!

Kido, Fudo y Sakuma: PINGUINO EMPERADOR Nº 3!

Fidio: -cuanto tiempo tenia sin ponerlo?- SUPER ESPADA DE ODIN!

María: Muajajaja, las tecnicas más fuertes, amplificadas por los balones llenos de piedras

Mike: quizas sobreviva Muajajaja XD

Endo: DENME SU MEJOR TIRO!

María y Mike: O.O||Uu

María: ...

Mike: ...

Andreína: donde estara Miyasaka?

María: O.O -mira a Kazemaru- sera que... KAZEMARU!

Kazemaru: ¿que?

María: que le hiciste al indefenso Miyasaka?

Kazemaru: lo encerre en una cueba de un bosque ¿porque?

María y Mike: -se miran- LA ACROMANTULA! -se van corriendo-

Kazemaru: ¿que dije?

Andreína: es que en el bosque prohibido hay una cueva repleta de arañas gigantes, que hablan y comen personas

Kazemaru: ¿porque no me lo dijeron antes? Asi me libraba de el antes!

Andreína: -le mira con mala cara y despues mira a Endo- deberia hacer parar a los chicos de darle balonasos?... NAH! Mejor no

Endo: CHICOS! PAREN! ME ESTAN HACIENDO DAÑO!

-en una cueva en medio del bosque prohibido-

María: MIYASAKA! BONITO VEN AQUI!

Mike: no es un perro -.-

María: XD -llegan unas acromantulas y les llevan a un cuarto oscuro-

Miyasaka: -sentado en un trono con un monton de arañas gigantes (2 o 3 metro de altura)- SOY EL SEÑOR DE LAS ARAÑAS! ADORADME!

María: ya se le subió el poder a la cabeza

Mike: ahora como lo sacaremos de aqui?

María: USANDO LA CABEZA!

Mike: buena idea! Yo habia pensado en...

María: NO HAY TIEMPO! -coje a Mike y lo utiliza de escudo para esquibar a las arañas, cojer a Miyasaka y salir corriendo de alli- ! -lo malo... es que no salio bien...-

-en una hoya hirviendo-

Mike: ¬¬

Miyasaka: y yo que estaba tranquilito en mi trono... ¬¬

María: NO ME VEAN ASI! DE TODAS FORMAS NOS IVAN A COMER! ademas... esto es como un jakussy XD (se escribe asi?)

Mike: ¬¬ ahora como salimos de aqui? ¿trajiste tu varita?

María: nop ^^ y tu?

Mike: tampoco...

María: -se encoge de hombros- pues nada... solo nos queda esperar...

Mike y Miyasaka: ¡¿ESPERAR A QUE? ¡¿A QUE NOS COMAN?

María: no... -se escucha un plash, un monton de personas corriendo y lanzando hechizos y balonasos- sabia que me hecharian de menos ^^

Andreína: Mike, Miyasaka, porfin les encontramos ^^ crei que no estarian con vida -sacandole de la hoya-

Mike: gracias por venir ^^

María: y yo que? O.Q

James: estamos aqui!

María: sabia que alguien me hecharia de menos :D

Albus: estas bien?-saca a María de la hoya-

María: si, estoy bien... gracias ¿donde esta el equipo?

Andreína: creo que luchando contra las 100 acromantulas de afuera -le da su varita- y después tu te quejas de los que nunca llevan varita...

María: ^^ -coje la varita- Afrodit!

Afrodit: HAI! TIEMPO CELESTIAL! -todo se para-

María: listo, ya podemos salir...

-en el colegio otra vez-

Miyasaka: y yo era el señor de las arañas T^T

María: ¬¬ ya, ya...

Mike: ya sabes cual es tu mision, no te escaquees

Miyasaka: HAI! -le saluda como un soldado- MOLESTAR A KAZEMARU, CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!

María y Mike: ASI ME GUSTA! SOLDADO MIYASAKA!

Andreína: vamos al gran comedor, es la hora de cenar (que rapido!)

María: si!

-en el comedor-

María: SARGENTO RIKA! ¿como vamos a atacar Level 5?

Rika: creo que con la ayuda de los magitos tenemos posiblilidades -prueba la sopa- puaj esto sabe a chocolate!

Andreína: SI! Tienes razon puaj

Goenji: AQUI TAMBIEN SABE A CHOCOLATE!

Fudo: QUE COMIDA MAS ASQUEROSA!

Andreína: -apartando su comida- ya no tengo hambre...

María: pero que dicen? Si esta riquisimo!

Mike: ESTA DIVINO!

Midorikawa y Angelo: -pidiendole a Hiroto y a Fidio su comida- si quieres me lo como yo!

-unas semanas más tarde-

María: -acostada en una cama- mi barriga ahh me duele...

Andreína: quien les manda a comer tanta comida?

Midorikawa, Angelo, Mike y María: SABIA A CHOCOLATE!

Andreína: -.- ¿no se me olvida algo?

Mike: no que yo recuerde

-en un campo de futbol-

Endo: -atado a una porteria de futbol- HOOOLAAA ¡¿DONDE ESTAN TODOS? ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

* * *

><p>Andreína: Gracias a todos por sus reviews<p>

Mike: y asi termina el capi... ¿alguien tiene noticias de la pelicula? ¿nos puede dejar la pagina en los reviews?

María: -vestida de porrista- R-E-V-I-E-W-S

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


	19. El fin

María: Hola a todos, he decidido hacer la conti

Mike: es que con el fic de la guerra y el de las cartas, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a seguir con este, PERO AQUI ESTAMOS!

María: SI!

Mike: y pronto tendremos la continuacion de un gran programa de televicion!

María: SI!

Mike: y después el epilogo de la guerra!

Andreína: SI!

Mike: Y LA CONTINUACION DE CARTAS!

María y Andreína: SI! SI! SI!

Mike: ¿pueden dejar de decir si?

María: NO!

Mike: ¬¬

María: gracias por sus reviews, he aqui la continuacion del fic!

Mike: SI!

María: ¿ahora tu?

Mike: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO NOS PERTENECE! PERO YA TENEMOS UN FIC PARA ARREGLAR SUS ERRORES!

Andreína: OH YEAH!

* * *

><p>Endo: HOOOOLA HAY ALGUIEN?<p>

-Al día siguiente-

Endo: Kikirikiiiii -parado sobre una caseta-

Andreína: levantense perezosos! que ya el Endo a cantado!

María: Nos duele la barriga TT^TT

Mike: No somos de hierro!

Midorikawa: QUEREMOS COMIDA!-todos le miran raro- ¿que? ¿que pasa? Tengo hambre...

María: CIERTO! Vamos Ange y Mido!-los coge y sale corriendo al gran comedor

Mike: Creo...que la comida les mueve el mundo

Andreína: ¿crees? Es un hecho!

**En el gran comedor**

María: quiero esto, esto, esto, un poco de esto a y esto!-cogiendo comida-

Midorikawa: que no se te olvide esto! Ah y esto tambien

María: oh gracias Mido!

Angelo: creo que te falta esto

Midorikawa: SI!-todos les miran con una gotita-

Kazemaru: creo que mientras estaban enfermos Mido a mejorado la relacion con María

Hiroto: si, ya vuelven a compartir la comida como antes...

Kazemaru y Hiroto: ^^U creo que eso es mejorar en ellos...

Mark y Dylan: -aparecen de repente- ¿HAN DICHO MIDORIKAWA Y MARIA? TENEMOS QUE HACER UN REPORTAJE ESPECIAL!

Andreína: VALLANSE! AQUI NO ESTAN PERMITIDOS PRESENTADORES DE SALVAME!

Mike: No os han dicho alguna vez que os pareceis a dos viejas cotillas que toman té helado en un porche?

Mark: pues, NO!...

Dylan: ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que hacer un reportaje especial. Con permiso...

Mike: -.-U

Andreína: tenemos que ir haciendo las maletas! En unos dias nos iremos!

Mike: no podemos quedarnos unos dias mas :(

Andreína: no, en unos dias empiezan las clases

Mike: Y HOGWARTS ES MI COLEGIO!

Andreína: ya, ya, entonces ya vendras en unos dias...

Mike: BIEN!

Midorikawa: :( el campamento se acabo muy rapido...

María: si, Mido, solo nos podremos ver por el programa de televicion... T^T ODIO EL COLE!

Angelo: No llores, nos volveremos a ver... recuerda: SAYONARA! MATTA NE!

María: Nananana

Mike: -.- la cantas todos los dias y tambien la quieres cantar hoy?

María: sip ^^

Kazemaru: -con una escalera-

Aki: ¿Kazemaru? ¿que haces con esas escaleras?

Kazemaru: es que Endo se creyo que era un gallo y se subio al tejado... VAMOS KIDO!

Kido: si

Fuburra: ¿tu tambien Kido?

Kido: si, no me cae tan mal Endo, es el unico al que no emparejan con mi hermanita -se va-

Haruna: ¬¬

Fudo: tranquila, ya tu hermano se enterara de lo nuestro -le dijo a Haruna

Haruna: pero espero que no te haga daño mi FuFu

Fudo: yo tambien lo espero RuRu

Midorikawa y María: VAYAN A UN MOTEL!

Haruna: O/O

Fudo: Jajaja -se rie de su sonrojo-

Mike: listo, ya tenemos las cosas preparadas para irnos...

Andreína: solo queda una cosa... KANNON! VEN AQUI!

Kannon: ¿si? ¿me llamaste?

Andreína: ya sabes lo que te dije

Kannon: HAI!-se va-

Kogure: que le dijiste?

Andreína: ya o veras, sigueme -se van todos al patio-

María: -ve que Kazemaru y Kido estan bajando a Endo del techo de la cabaña de Hagrid- ENDO BAJA YA!

Endo: Kikirikiiiii

Mike: ¿quien le imnotizo?

Todos: EL INSTITUTO OCCULT!

María: que intituto Occult ni que cosa... ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER Y FRED WEASLEY VENGAN AQUI INMEDIATAMENTE!

James: -con cara de yo no he echo nada- ¿nos llamaste?

María: ustedes le imnotizaron? -señalando a Endo-

Fred: si, pero porque nos dijiste que lo odiabas por casarse con otra persona

María: deshaganlo, ya teniamos un plan que hacer

James: vaaaale -deshacen el hechizo y se van-

Endo: ¿que estoy haciendo? ¿y porque Hiroto esta cosiendo un traje de gallo?

Hiroto: jo, yo crei que se quedaria haci de por vida, adios gallo para Sun Garden...

Endo: ¡¿QUE?

María: ya te lo esplicaremos, ahora tenemos que hacer otra cosa

Kannon: aqui tienes -le da un vaso lleno de agua-

María: Gracias, toma Endo

Endo: -se lo bebe y se queda dormido-

Mike: Listo!

Kido: ¿que le han hecho? O.O

Goenji: BIEN ESTA MUERTO! PODRE CASARME CON NATSUMI!

Mike: no, no esta muerto esta dormido, despertara dentro de diez años

Midorikawa: ¿y que haremos ahora?

Mike: -.- estudiar...

Maria: NOOOOOOOOO!

Andreína: PORFIN EMPIEZA EL COLE! -todos le ven mal- ¿que? Ya estaba aburrida en la casa!

Mike: ya cambiara de opinion el primer dia...

Aki: ¿este es el fin?

Andreína: No lo creo

**EL FIN**

Atsuya: ESE CARTEL DICE TODO LO CONTRARIO!

Fubuky: cayate! Estamos en un momento emotivo!

* * *

><p>María: como dijo Andreína, "este no es el fin"<p>

Mike: para quien no se haya enterado crearemos otro fic de diez años después en el que como dijimos en el fic de la guerra "buscamos Oc's" edades de 14 a 30 años y ahora pedimos consejos para el titulo del fic

Andreína: gracias por vuestros reviews

María: no queria terminar asi el fic, pero el campamento era un fic durante el verano y mañana Martes 13 empieza nuestra pesadilla

Mike: ademas necesitamos tiempo, el fic de 10 año despues sera contemporario con la serie

Andreína: SAYONARAAAA!

María y Mike: MATTA NE!


End file.
